My Symphony
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Naruto yang arrogant dan ambisius menggapai keinginan nya dengan menghalakan segala cara termasuk mengorbankan orang yang ia cintai.
1. Chapter 1

"Naru-chan jika besar kelak ingin menjadi apa?" Tanya Gadis surai merah menyisir rambut sang anak yang kini dalam pangkuannya.

"Naru ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti kaa-chan." jawab sang anak penuh semangat.

"Kenapa?"

"Naru ingin bisa mencurahkan isi hati melalui sebuah lagu." Jawab bocah kecil itu dengan mata berbinar.

Gadis bersurai merah itu tersenyum sembari memeluk sang anak penuh sayang.

"Doa ku selalu mengiringi mu putri ku, suatu saat kau akan berhasil mencapai keinginan mu itu. Aku pastikan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ini FF baru Yu**

 **judul nya mainstream ga? uhuk uhuk :3**

 **semoga ceritanya ga buruk buruk amat :D**

 **langsung saja...**

 **here we go,,**

 **Disclaimers: masashi kisimoto**  
 **Pair: sasufemnaru**  
 **gendre: romance, tragedy**  
 **Rate: T**

Dream High. Adalah sebuah sekolah para calon penyanyi dunia. Di sanalah gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama di ff ini bersekolah.

Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata biru yang arrogant dan egois. Keluarganya sangat miskin dan di kelilingi hutang. Itu karena ayahnya yang bodoh menelantarkan dirinya dan ibunya ketika ayah nya mendapat wanita yang lebih kaya.

Abaikan ayahnya. Ini adalah cerita tentang Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang harus author bahas.

"Kaa-chan, Naru berangkat ttebayo"

"Hati hati Naru-chan."

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah yang akan mengantarkan dirinya pada masadepan yang lebih baik.

"Dream High." Gumam gadis pirang itu kala dirinya sudah menapakan kaki ke depan gerbang sekolah elit yang di penuhi siswa kaya raya.

Dengan rasa percaya diri Naruto melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam DH. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Naruto saat ini.

Di hari pertama belajar. Hidup Naruto di DH cukup baik. Ia lumayan di pandang oleh teman temannya karena yaah.. paras Naruto yang cantik dengan rambut pirang twin tail serta tiga garis tipis di pipinya yang menambah kesan manis.

Ayahnya yang tidak berguna itu mewariskan dirinya darah amerika yang kental. Mungkin di bagian ini ia mesti berterimakasih padanya.

"Wah.. lihat ada murid blasteran."

"Dia cantik ya?"

"Rambutnya pirang, seperti boneka."

Para siswa dan siswi yang Naruto lintasi terus menghujaninya dengan pujian. Namun sungguh. Naruto tidak pernah menyukai pujian yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Saat Naruto melakukan kesalahan kelak mulut itu lah yang akan mencaci maki dirinya.  
Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti di sebuah pintu besar. Bertuliskan kelas bernyanyi di sana.

Jantung Naruto sedikit gugup. Bukan karena teman sekelas nya atau gurunya kelak.

Tapi ia tidak sabar akan tantangan yang akan ia dapat kelak di sekolah ini.

Sreeekk...

Naruto membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Para siswa yang ada di dalam memerhatikan dirinya heran.

"Ah. Kau sudah datang." Ujar guru berambut biru itu menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "Dia adalah murid baru. Tolong bimbing dia anak anak. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

"My name Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Woow. Bule''

"Lihat bule, cantiknya."

"Di cantik sekali''

Wess wess wess

Lagi lagi mereka memuji dan menyanjung Naruto.

"Conan Sensei, can i sit now?"

"Ahaha.. wakatta. Silahkan duduk di sana" Conan menunjuk sebuah bangku di pojok kanan. "Grr dia benar benar duplikat Kushina." Gerutu Conan.

Pelajaran pertama kelas bernyanyi adalah penentuan suara. Conan selaku guru melakukan test bernyanyi kepada setiap siswanya untuk menentukan jenis dan posisi suara.

Naruto menjalani test itu dengan sangat baik. Tanpa ada satupun hambatan yang ia rasakan. Itu membuat Conan tertegun.

Naruto memang duplikat sempurna dari Kushina.

Ting tang ting tong

Bell istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berbondong bondong menuju kantin yang ada di Dream High yang juga terkenal sangat mahal.

Naruto sadar diri jika ia bukan siswi kaya yang mampu makan di kantin itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan bekal dari rumah.

"Woo.. Hello, Naruto. im Ino. Want to go to canteen together?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sorry, i dont have enough money." Jawab Naruto datar. Naruto mulai mencomot santapannya dengan tenang dan elegan.

"What do you make it yourself?" Ino menyeret sebuah bangku dan duduk di samping Naruto.  
"Yes." Jawabnya datar.

" May I taste it?" Pujuk Ino lembut.

Naruto menatap gadis bule di sampingnya ini dengan tatapan aneh. Oh ayolah. Ino adalah siswi kaya. Seharusnya dia tak nemiliki waktu untuk mengurusi orang seperti dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil kemudian memberikan sendok di tanganya pada Ino.

"Thank you. You're a good girl." Puji Ino dan mencoba mencicipi bekal Naruto. "Wow its good" ucapnya kagum.

"Really?" Mata Naruto berbinar.

"Hm.. i like your food. Can we be friends?" Ino menggenggan tangan Naruto dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Oh okay."

Oh. Teman pertama dalam sejarah hidup Naruto. Ia belum pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya. Ino adalah gadis pertama yang berusaha mendekatinya dan meminta untuk menjadi temannya.

Tapi..

Naruto terdiam seketika. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia bisa menerima Ino sebagai temannya sekarang? Ia takut kejadian di masa SMPnya terulang lagi.

"Ino, do you seriously want to be my friend?"

"Why? You hesitate at me?"

"No. I was only trauma in past events"

Ino mengacak acak rambut Naruto.

"Don't worry." Ujarnya.

Naruto menyeringai di balik wajah datarnya. Ia tak menyangka jika hal yang ia ingin kan akan ia dapat dengan begitu mudah.

Ino siswi terpopuler dan terpandang di Dream High, kini sudah menjadi temannya. Naruto bisa dengan mudah memanfaatkan Ino untuk mencapai tujuannya.

'Batu loncatan yang sempurna'

Pukul 09:00 pm

Naruto sedang berkemas di rumahnya. Mempersiapkan barang barang yang harus ia bawa ke tempat tinggal barunya.

"Asrama Dream High.'' Seorang gadis bersurai merah terlungkup di atas kasur menatap Naruto yang sedang berkemas.

"Kaa-chan juga tahu?"

"Ya begitulah. Ekonomi keluarga kaa-chan sangat bagus kala itu. Jadi kaa-chan tidak pernah sekali pun ke sana. Tapi kaa-chan tahu asrama itu"

"Souka."

"Wajah mu terlihat senang. Apa ada hal menarik di sekolah?" Kushina menatap intens putri tunggalnya.

"Ya. Aku menapat batu loncatan yang bagus." Naruto menyeringai.

Beres sudah barang yang ia kemas.

Kushina hanya terkikik dan memeluk putrinya dari belakang. "Apa kaa-chan boleh ikut ke sana?"

"Apa kaa-chan yakin?"

"Tentu. Krena hanya Naruto yang bisa melihat kaa-chan." Kushina tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kaa-chan boleh ikut. Karena aku tak bisa hidup jika tanpa kaa-chan yang memotifasiku."

"Itu baru putri ku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu walau aku sudah mati."

Pukul 06:30 am

Petugas pengangkut barang mulai memindahkan barang barang yang mereka angkut ke dalam sebuah gedung besar yang bernama Dormitory Dream yah asrama Dream High.

"Lumayan." Tukas Naruto sambil menerawang tempat tinggal baru sementaranya itu.

Dan rumah yang ia tempati dulu ia sewakan untuk sekedar menambah uang biayaya hidupnya dan juga hutang hutang nya.

Ia beruntung dapat masuk Dream High secara gratis. Itu semua karena bakat alami dan ambisinya.

"Tempat ini lumayan." Sosok wanita bersurai merah tetlihat begitu pucat dan tembus pandang itu berargumen.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan berkata. "Hm. Kita bisa tinggal di sini selama tiga tahun dan uang sewa rumah akan kita manfaatkan sebaik mungkin.''

"Maaf Naru-chan. Aku tidak dapat membantu banyak." Tukas Kushina kecewa.

"Daijobu kaa-chan. Aku bisa sendiri." Naruto tersenyum.

Ingin sekali Kushina membantu putrinya itu. Namun kondisi selalu punya cara untuk menghalanginya.

"Sudah selesai.'' Gumam Naruto sembari mengelap keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. "Aku harus bersiap pergi ke sekolah."

"Baiklah. Hati hati Naru-chan."

Dream High Class  
08:25 am

Suasana di kelas begitu ribut saat penantian jam pertama di Dream High. Ada yang asik bergosip, berbincang, tertawa tidak jelas dan bernyanyi tak jelas.

Hanya Naruto yang duduk tenang sambil membaca buku tentang opra, seriosa dan Roma.

Ino menatap Naruto yang tengah berada dalam diam menatap sebuah buku tebal yang begitu membosankan menurutnya.

"He~ buku apa itu?" Ino duduk di atas meja tempat Naruto membaca.

"Bukan apa apa?"

"What the.. ini bahasa Italia?" Wajah Ino shock saat melihat salah satu buku Naruto. "Apa kau mengerti artinya.''

"Hm. Im understand. Ibuku yang mengajarinya.''

"Awesome. Kau hebat.'' Puji Ino tulus. "Wait a minute. Roma? Kau ingin ke sana?"

"Hm. Aku ingin ke Roma. Lebih tepatnya mimpiku adalah ingin menjadi penyanyi Opera di sana."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Ia menganggap mimpi Naruto adalah mimpi yang akan sangat sulit di capai.

Ino menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau tahu. Hanya ada satu orang siswi di DH yang dahulu sekali dapat pergi ke Roma. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan memiliki suara luar biasa Indah. Namun sekarang tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabar gadis itu. Dia angkatan jauh di atas kita.''

Naruto terdiam.

Tentu ia tahu siapa yang Ino maksud.

"Kau tahu Ino. Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan dengan cara apa pun." Tukas Naruto absolut sambil menatap dingin Ino yang meremehkannya.

Hening... sebelum akhirnya keheningan itu harus lenyap karena bell pelajaran pertama.

03:00 pm

Bell pulang Dream High telah berbunyi. Para siswa DH beranjak dari kelas menuju asrama mereka masing masing. Tidak halnya Naruto. Dia harus tertahan oleh kelas tambahan yang ia minta sendiri pada Conan.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai latihannya."

"Terimakasih sensei sudah mau membantu ku.''

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih pada ku.'' Conan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku sudah membuat janji pada Kushina sejak ia mulai jatuh dari tahtanya." Conan tertunduk.

"Sensei. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa Kaa-chan?"  
Conan terdiam sejenak. "Lain kali akan ku ceritakan. Mari kita mulai latihannya.''

05:30 pm.

Kelas tambahan sudah berakhir. Kini Naruto harus bergegas menuju asramanya dan membuat makan malam.

Naruto terlalu tergesa gesa karena ia memikirkan Ibunya yang berada di kamar asramanya. "Ah gawat kaa-chan pasti khawatir." Gumamnya sambil berlari.

Bugghh..

Naruto menabrak seseorang ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya orang itu terlalu bodoh melamun di tengah jalan dan membuat Naruto terpental.

"Itte'' ringis Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Kenapa kau melamun di tengah jalan." Maki Naruto.

Orang yang ia tabrak masih berdiri kokoh dan menatap Naruto dalam diam.

"Tch. Menyebalkan.'' Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil mengibas ngibaskan seragamnya yang kotor.

"Hoi Sasuke." Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata lavender menghampiri pria yang di tabrak Naruto itu. "He~ apa fans mu ini berulah lagi?" Tanya pria itu sambil menunjukan kata 'fans' ke arah Naruto.

"Fans?" Desis Naruto tidak suka. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya dan kau menyebut ku fans nya?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Jangan bodoh.'' Naruto berdesap pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan temannya dalam diam yang terus menatap dirinya hingga hilang di belokan.

"Neji. Apa kau pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya?" Sasuke terus melihat kearah sosok Naruto terlihat.

"Hmm.. belum. Apa dia murid baru?"

"Hn."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kita tidak punya arsip tentang dia."

"Baiklah aku mengerti maksud mu."

Bersambung..

 **Jangan lupa revewnya kalau mau di next xP**

 **follow juga wattpad yu #CielLestiaDiRafa**


	3. Chapter 3

My Symphony

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Kini Naruto harus bertemu pagi lagi. Dan ia harus bersekolah lagi.

"Naru-chan. Kaa-chan ingin jalan jalan." Kushina menyibak Gorden kamar Naruto.

"Apa itu tidak apa apa?" Naruto menatap Roh Kaa-chan nya itu.

"Ku rasa tidak apa. Lihat aku apa apa jika terkena sinar matahari. Dan lihat aku bisa menggerakan benda."

"Kaa-chan kan bukan vampire." Naruto sweatdrop. "Kaa-chan bisa menyentuh benda?" Naruto sedikit tercengang.

"Yah ini kemampuan baru ku rasa." Kushina menatap jemarinya.

"Entah kenapa ini membuat ku khawatir." Naruto mengerenyit.

"Daijobu da Naru. Kaa-chan akan baik baik saja." Kushina mendekap tubuh putrinya dalam awang awang. "Cepat pergilah. Kau akan terlambat."

"Baiklah kaa-chan. Naru berangkat dulu."

"Hati hati di jalan."

Naruto keluar dari asramanya. Dan berjalan menuju Dream High yang tidak jauh dari gedung asrama.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil membaca sebuah buku di tangannya.

Tep..

"A-apa yang kau lakukan. Hanya guardian yang boleh menginjak rumput itu." Pekik seorang gadis.

Sontak Naruto menoleh keraha gadis itu dan rumput yang ia injak. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi datar.

"I-ini gawat." Ujar gadis itu ketakutan melihat posisi Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian datang segerombol pria.

"Oya oya~ lihat ini.'' Ujar pria bertato di pipinya.

"Jangan kasar padanya, kiba. Dia itu siswi baru."

"Ah benarkah Kurama? Itu artinya dia belum tahu peraturannya." Kiba berceloteh.

"Abaikan saja dia." Gaara merangkul Naruto yang masing memasang wajah datar menatap keramaian di sekeliling nya.

"Who are you?" Naruto angkat bicara. Ia menepis halus tangan Gaara yang merangkulnya.

"Ah lancang sekali kami. Kami lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kami adalah Guardian, Namaku Sabaku Gaara." Ujar Gaara seraya membungkuk khas bangsawan.

"Nama ku Inuzuka Kiba."

"Aku Hyuuga Neji dan si pantat ayam ini Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku Namikaze Kurama. Salam kenal." Mereka memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

Naruto tersentak dengan nama pria yang terakhir memperkenalkan diri. 'Namikaze?' Marga bangsawan yang ada di dalam mimpi buruknya.

Orang orang di guardian ternyata semuanya adalah bangsawan. Pastinya mereka populer. Lihat saja kerumunan yang semakin ramai mengelilingi Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Hanya Naruto?" Gaara menaikan sebelah alis.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Salam kenal Naru-chan. Ku harap kau ingat untuk tidak menginjak rumput di sekolah ini.'' Kiba memperingati.

"Hm." Naruto berbalik meninggalkan mereka dengan acuh. Para Guardian pun kembali ke sarang mereka masing masing.

"Gyaaa aku tidak menyangka kau berbicara pada mereka." Pekik Ino.

"A-ah y-yokatta mereka tidak melakukan hal buruk pada mu."

"Hm."

"Perkenalkan namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Marga mu sama dengan pria rambut oanjang itu?"

"I-itu karena dia kakak ku."

Mata Naruto melotot. Pantas saja paras mereka sama.

"Jantung ku nyaris copot" ujar Ino. "Aku sebagai teman mu lupa memberitahu mu tentang ini. Parah sekali."

"Eh Naruto dan Ino sudah berteman? I-ino kan sulit di dekati." Hinata tidak percaya.

"Ah Hinata. Karena dia ini sedikit berbeda. Kau tidak merasakan perbedaan dari dia?" Ino mnunjuk ke arah Naruro.

"Kau benar Ino-chan.'' Hinata menatap lekat Naruro dengan mata lavendernya. "Aura mu sedikit berbeda."

"Eh?"

"Hinata ini memiliki indra ke enam. Dia bisa melihat jarak jauh, melihat aura dan Hantu"

Naruto sedikit bergidik mendengar kata hantu.  
"Apa kau takut Hantu?" Tanya Ino. "Keluarga Hinata semuanya memiliki kemampuan yang sama. Sebenarnya tidak hanya keluarga Hyuuga."

"Aku tidak takut." Naruro membuang muka. "Aku hanya cemas dengan kemampuannya."

"Ah really.'' Ino tertegun. "Aa~ karena kemampuannya ini Hinata di jauhi teman."

"Tapi ada Ino di sisi ku.'' Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ya ya aku akan selalu di samping mu." Ino menepuk nepuk pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Sweet." Gumam Naruto lirih.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino dan Hinata serentak.

"Nanimo." Saut Naruro fake smile.

Bell masuk berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi Dream High masuk ke dalam ruang kelas masing masing.

Tak halnya dengan Naruro. Ia harus di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah demi mengisi arsip.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang seperti dirinya.

"Hai, nona Stunade"

"Apa kau serius dengan proposal ini?"

"Tentu."

"Kau ingin mengambil jalur yang tidak mungkin untuk mencapai impian mu? Hanya ada satu siswi yang berhasil menjadi diva di sini."

"Saya akan mencapai keinginan saya bagaimanapun caranya kepala sekolah Stunade."

Stunade menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha membantu mu. Aku juga ingin mencari pengganti dari Kushina." Tsunade tersenyum lembut.

"Arigato." Saut Naruto datar. Yah ibunya adalah Diva pertama dari Dream High. Penyanyi Seriosa wanita bersuara bak malaikat. Tapi kini semua hancur karena skandal. Sebuah kesalahan besar karena Ibunya mau menikahi Pria itu, ayahnya.

"Jangan lupa persyaratan itu."

Naruto keluar dari ruang Stunade. Ia tak manyangka persyaratannya sungguh berat.

Flash back.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi seperti Kushina. Kau harus ikuti persyaratan ini."

"Persyaratan apa Kepala Sekolah?"

"Kunci impian mu ada pada Mr. Yamanaka dan Mr. Uchiha."

"Yamanaka dan Uchiha?" Naruto seperti pernah mendengar marga itu. Naruto tesentak ia ingat siapa yang bermarga Yamanaka itu. Dan Uchiha~ ia tidak tahu.

"Baiklah. Aku paham. Aku harus berusaha dekat pada mereka berdua, benar?"

"Tepat. Selain itu kau juga harus memiliki skill dan kemampuan."

"Tentu aku punya."

"Kau beruntung. Ada pergelaran musik penyambutan murid baru tiga hari lagi. Aku akan merekomendasikan mu untuk tampil sebagai pembuka pergelaran."

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. "A-apa anda serius?"

Stunade mengangguk ia berjalan menuju Naruto yang duduk di depan mejanya. "Kau mengingatkan ku pada Kushina." Stunade membelai rambut pirang Naruto. "Rambut pirang mu juga mengingatkan ku pada anak ku yang entah di mana sekarang." Stunade menunduk menatap mata safir Naruto lebih dekat. "Bisa kau membuat ku bangga di pergelaran nanti?"

"Tentu"

Flashback end

Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu ruang Stunade. "Tentu aku akan membuat anda bangga. Tapi itu bukan untuk anda." Humamnya. "Tapi itu semata untuk ambisi ku." Naruto menyeringai.

"Naruto?" Seorang wanita memanggil dirinya.

"Ino? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa di panggil kepala sekolah? Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlibat masalah?" Tanya Ino Khawatir.

"Tidak.'' Jawab Naruto datar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menjadi penampil utama di pergelaran penyambutan siswa baru."

"B-benarkah? Apa benar kepala sekolah bicara seperti itu? Kau ini kan siswa pindahan?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan siswa pindahan?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kau mengagumkan." Ino menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar sembari menggenggam tanganya. "Jika kau tampil sebagai pembuka artinya kita satu panggung." Lanjut Ino.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Hm Ino boleh aku bertanya?" Naruto melembutkan suara walau terkesan di buat buat. Setidaknya Ino tidak menyadarinya.

"Of course. Apa pun."

"Mr. Yamanaka Inoichi itu ayah Ino?"

"Yes. He is my father. Why?"

"Ah nothing" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Naruto menyeringai 'Big Opportunity' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Ah karena kita satu panggung mungkin kita akan berlatih bersama."

"Kita tunggu saja keputusan dari Kepala sekolah."

"Hm baiklah. Oh ya kau di panggil ke ruang Guardian."

"Di panggil lagi?" Naruto mendengus. "Geezzz okay. Thanks."

"Oke bye."

Naruto sering sekali di panggil hari ini. Setelah Guardian siapa lagi yang akan memanggilnya? Ck

Drap drap drap

Suara langkah Naruto menggema di lorong Dream High. Sekolah ini sudah seperti labirin pikirnya. Terlalu banyak lorong dan jalan yang tanpa ujung.

Ia mencari cari ruang Guardia di papan nama setiap ruanga. Dan dapat. Pintu jati yang di ukir elegan terpampang tulisan R. Guardian di atas sana.

Tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu.

Clek

Seseorang membuka pintu. "Oh akhirnya kau datang juga." Terdengar suara pria.

Pintu itu di buka lebar isyarat agar Naruto segera masuk dan setelah masuk pintu di tutup kembali.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kiba.

"Saya habis di panggil Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Naruto datar.

"He? Apa kau membuat masalah?" Pria pirang mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto sontak membuat Naruto mundur menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hoi Deidara hentikan. Lebih baik segera kita lakukan" Tukas Sasuke yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Ah okay." Jawab Deidara. "Please." Deidara menarik kursi di depan Sasuke dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

Arrgghh Naruto segera ingin menyelesaikan urusan ini secepatnya. Tempat ini sungguh tak nyaman. Tanpa ba bi bu Naruto langsung duduk.

"Baik kita mulai. Aku memanggil mu di sini hanya untuk meminta berkas tentang mu. Kau murid baru bukan?" Tanya pria super tampan di depannya.

"Hm baiklah. Akan ku beri.'' Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Cukup kau isi berkas ini."

"Setelah ini apa aku boleh pergi?"

"Pfffft huahahahaha" Tawa seluruh orang yang ada pecah di ruangan itu. kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Itu. Kau wanita pertama yang ingin cepat cepat keluar dari ruangan ini? Sedangkan wanita lain akan minta untuk berlama lama di sini." Jelas Kiba sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau menarik sekali Lady" ujar Neji terkikik Geli.

"Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak terpikat oleh pesona ketua." Deidara tertawa geli sembari menunjuk Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengisi proposal yang semua mengenai siapa dan apa dirinya. Yup biodata.

" I am done. excuse me." Naruto memberikan kembali proposal pada Sasuke kemudian pergi.

Setelah kepergian Naruto ruang Guardian mendadak hening. Hening sekali tanpa suara.

"Keterlaluan. kalian membuatnya takut." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Dia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali." Saut Kiba mencibir.

"Dari mana kau tahu, huh?" Timpal Kurama yg sedari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya di atas sofa sembari tiduran. "Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Dasar sok tahu. Dari mana kau tau?" Cibirnya lagi.

"Just feeling. Entah kenapa aku seperti punya kemistri padanya." Ujar Kurama sembari menyudahi kegiatan membaca nya dan bangkit dari posisi berbaring.

"Hee~ bilang saja kau menyukai murid pindahan itu." Cicit Kiba.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Bantah Kurama jujur.

"Aku menyukainya." Timpal Sasuke yang berhasil membuat seluruh mata di ruangan itu memandangnya.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Ujar mereka serentak.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat acuh bahunya. "Kita harus kembali patroli." Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruangannya dan menjalankan lembali tugasnya sebagai Guardian yang melindungi sekolah dan seluruh siswa yang ada di Dream High.

"Ah Yes my Lord." Saut Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tertidur dan entah bila masanya ia bangun dan menjawab ajakan Sasuke.

Para Guardian keluar dari ruangannya. Para siswi sudah berkerumunan di depan ruangan Guardian.

"Kyaaa Boys Before Flower." Jerit seluruh siswi.

"Kyaaaaa i love you Sasuke"

"I love You Kurama."

"I love You Neji."

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Deidara suki da."

Teriakan para gadis seperti hendak memekakan telinga para cowok tampan itu. Namun Guardian hanya berjalan angkuh melintasi gerombolan dan kembali bertugas.

`Ara. Populernya.` Suara misterius terdengar dari belakang. suara yang begitu indah dan merdu.

Sasuke dan Neji menoleh kebelakang. 'Tidak ada siapa pun yang aneh di antara gerombolan. Apa lagi suara itu. Hanya ada suara cempreng gadis remaja.'

`Are? Dia bisa mendengar ku? Ini tidak bagus ne~ hihihi`

Sasuke dan Neji saling bertatapan. Apa hanya mereka yang menyadari suara itu? Mereka memperhatikan teman teman temanya. Yang benar saja. Mereka bersikap seperti biasa.

Kelompok Guardian itu berjalan semakin jauh diikuti oleh gerombolan gadis yang memuja mereka.

"Kaa-chan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ara Naru-chan. Aku hanya berjalan jalan."

"Ini terlalu jauh dari asrama aku menghawatirkan mu."

"Daijobu da. Ne Naru, ini tidak bagus. Seperti nya mereka bisa mendengar ku."

"Siapa?"

"Beberapa orang dari guardian."

"Kau harus berhati hati kaa-chan"

"Okay." Kushina memeluk tubuh putrinya.

Beraambung~

 **thanks udah mau baca ff Yu yang ini. review nya dong kalau kira kira kalian suka**


	4. Chapter 4

Angin menusuk menghembus kulit pucat Naruto. Matanya menatap arloji di tangannya. "Sudah jam 8." Gumamnya. Ia harus segera ke mini market sebelum pagar di tutup pukul 9 kelak. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto berlari keluar dari gerbang asrama dan menuju ke halte.

Cukup memakan waktu yang lama untuk berbelanja kebutuhan. Di seling waktu latihan Naruto yang padat membuat Naruto tidak sempat keluar untuk berbelanja. Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 20:55. Jantung Naruto hampir copot rasanya karena berlari.

Sial, umpatnya saat menemui pagar sudah tertutup rapat. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Keluhnya. Ia tidak mungkin memanggil ibunya sekarang.

Beruntunglah dewi Fortuna begitu menyayangi Naruto. Tampak sosok mahluk lain yang lewat di dalama sana.

"Ano hei tolong aku." Pekik Naruto. Orang itu sontak menanggapi panggilan Naruto. Namun sekejab dewi fortuna menghilang dari sisi Naruto. "Sial" umpat nya saat melihat orang yang menghampirinya itu adalah Lord Guardian.

"Kenapa kau berada di luar asrama selarut ini?" Tanyanya pria itu dengan nada dingin. Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat belanjaan sebagai jawabanya.

Creng.. pagar terbuka. Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar. Ajaib pikirnya. "Tidak mau masuk?" Pria itu memincingkan alisnya.

Bergegas Naruto masuk dan pria itu menutup kembali gerbang. "A-aa terimakasih Lo-"

"Sasuke." Potongnya cepat.

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke"

"Bukannya itu tidak sopan?"

"Lebih tidak sopan lagi jika kau menolak."

"Aah baik lah kalau begitu Lor- Sasuke bisa memanggil saya-"

"Naruto."

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau.?"

"Sangat mudah."

"Stalker." Desis Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Mencari tau tentang Naruto adalah tugasnya. Wanita ini terlalu lancang menyebutnya sebagai stalker.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kamar." Raungnya sambil menepuk keras keningnya. Ibunya akan sangat khawatir jika ia belum tiba di kamar saat ini. "Terimakasih soal tadi." Naruto membungkuk kemudian bergegas berlari menuju kamar.

Brakkk. Naruto mendobrak pintu kamar nya keras. "Naru pulang." Teriaknya.

"Lama sekali Naru chan. Kaa chan khawatir."

"Gomen kaa chan. Pintu pagar barusan sudah di tutup. Untung saja ada yang membukakan."

"Eh kenapa di buka?"

"Maksudnya? Kaa chan tidak suka Naru di bukakan pagar?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Ara bukan begitu putri ku. Kenapa dia membukakan pintu pada mu. Bukannya Guardian adalah orang yang taat pada Rule?"

Naruto terkesiap. "Mungkin dia tertarik pada mu putri ku?"

"Bukannya bagus, kaa chan?"

"Heh?"

"Dengan begitu impian ku akan dengan lebih mudah tercapai." Naruto menyeringai.

"Ara~ kau benar benar putri ku." Kushina tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kaa chan akan memasak untuk mu besok. Lebih baik Naru chan tidur sekarang."

"Baiklah. Oyasumi Kaa chan.''

"Oyasumi mo Naru chan"

Dream High. Kelas akan segera di mulai. Para siswa dan siswi duduk manis menunggu sang guru. Tak lama kemudian pun yang di tunggu tiba.

"Naruto dan Ino kalian sudah di tunggu Master of Sing di ruang praktek." Ucap sang wali kelas pada mereka. "Kalian akan di latih khusus oleh beliau."

"Yes." Naruto dan Ino berjalan keluar dari kelas dan menuju Ruang praktek. Tampak sekilas di penglihatan Naruto. Tatapan heran para siswa dan siswi mendengar kata latihan khusus yang di terima Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya.

Tiba di Ruang praktek. Di sana sudah di penuhi para peserta yang akan memberikan pertunjukan untuk penyambutan murid baru.

"Kalian sudah tiba?" Pria bersurai pirang itu menyanbut Ino dan Naruto dengan senyuman. "Perkenalkan namaku Toneri Ootsutsuki. Aku adalah seorang komposer sekali gus Master of singing."

'Sial' umpat Naruto. Pria itu adalah penyanyi sekali gus penulis lagu terhebat sepanjang masa. Dia adalah alumni DH.

"Nama ku Yamanaka Ino." Ino membungkuk anggun sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Aaa, Yamanaka? Putri Inoichi?"

"Yes." Jawab Ino sembari menyikut Naruto agar memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah~" Naruto terkesiap. "N-nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto segera memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk tak kalah anggun dari Ino.

Toneri terdiam. Senyuman menghilang sejenak saat mendengar nama Uzumaki. "Ah Kochirakoso Yoroshiku." Seketika senyuman itu kembali. "Baiklah kita akan mulai latihannya. Sebelum itu saya harus mengurus paduan suara setekah itu latihan eklusif untuk kalian." Terangnya sembari mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Ino dan Naruto.

Di bangku panjang Ino dan Naruto memperhatikan sang Master melatih paduan suara. Begitu kompeten dan cekatan. Ia melatih didikannya begitu lembut namun tegas tak heran jika Toneri sudah banyak melahirkan para penyanyi sukses di luar sana. Namun prestasinya itu tak membuat Toneri mendapatkan seorang kekasih, dia masih bertahan untuk memegang status singlenya.

"Dia Tampan bukan? Walau dia jauh lebih tua." Celetuk Ino.

"Sorry?" Naruto terkesiap kaget.

"Kau dari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Apa kau menyukai Master?" Ino tersenyum jahil yang sontak membuat Naruto mencibir. "Apa apaan ekspresi itu. So ugly." Ino terkekeh sembari menarik pelan pipi sahabatnya itu.

"I-itte ttebayo." Naruto meringis.

"Apa aku membuat kalian menunggu?" Toneri menghampiri kedua wanita yang tengah bercanda itu. meninggalkan para paduan suara yang masih begerombol di bawah panggung selesai latihan.

"Ah tidak Master." Saut Ino dengan senyum anggunnya.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

"Tentu." Saut mereka serentak.

Ino dan Naruto membuntuti sang Master yang berjalan menuju panggung. Naruto dan Ino akan berduet di acara penyambutan murid baru. Namun ternyata Tsunade memiliki kejutan lain.

"Apa ini Master?" Ino terheran heran saat mendapati dirinya tidak diizinkan untuk menaiki panggung bersana Naruto.

"Ini adalah permintaan Tsunade Hime. Dia ingin agar penampilan pertama nona Uzumaki bernyanyi solo. Setelah itu kau baru naik ke pentas untuk berduet dengannya." Terang nya.

"Ah souka. Baiklah kalau begitu." saut Ino enteng. Sama sekali tidak ada pikiran negatif dari Ino. Ia fikir ia juga perlu tahu kemampuan Naruto sehingga Tsunade berani menunjuk murid baru untuk menjadi penampil pertama.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai nona Uzumaki. Tsunade hime juga ingin jika anda menampilkan lagu seriosa. Beliau sudah menentukan lagunya." Tongkat panjang di tangan Toneri mengetuk kecil rak di depannya. "Beliau ingin anda menyanyikan O Sole Mio by Andrea Bocelli."

Naruto terkesiap Ia tertunduk. Bukan bearti dia tidak mampu tapi... seringian muncul di bibir pink nya.

Naruto mengangkat dagu nya senyum percaya diri terlukis di wajahnya. "Yes Master." Tukasnya. Naruto mulai menarik nafas ringan. Nyanyian mun mengalun indah keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,  
n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!  
Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa...  
Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.

Ma n'atu sole  
cchiu' bello, oi ne'.  
'o sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
'o sole, 'o sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
sta 'nfronte a te!

Toneri melotot. Menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Begitu pun Ino dan para paduan suara yang masih berada di sana. Perhatian mereka seolah tersita oleh suara seriosa nan indah milik Naruto.

Lùcene 'e llastre d'a fenesta toia;  
'na lavannara canta e se ne vanta  
e pe' tramente torce, spanne e canta  
lùcene 'e llastre d'a fenesta toia.

Ma n'atu sole  
cchiu' bello, oi ne'.  
'o sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
'o sole, 'o sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
sta 'nfronte a te!

Semakin dalam Toneri hanyut dalam irama. Membuatnya teringat kembali pada cinta pertamanya. Bagaikan kertas film yang kembali terputar. Kenapa pembawaanya begitu indah dan sama.

Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,  
me vene quase 'na malincunia;  
sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria  
quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.

Ma n'atu sole  
cchiu' bello, oi ne'.  
'o sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
'o sole, 'o sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
sta 'nfronte a te!

Tarikan nafas terakhir. Dan nyanyian pun selesai. Ruang praktek mendadak sunyi dan sepi.

"Ano.." Naruto memecah keheningan membuat seisi ruangan kembali tersadar dari ilusi yang di ciptakan oleh suara Naruto. Semuanya menatap Naruto tak percaya Bahkan untuk bertepuk tangan pun mereka tak sanggup.

"A-apa apaan itu." Ino tersenyum getir. "Kau tak seharusnya bersekolah di sini." Desisnya.

"Sorry?" Naruto menatap bingung Ino.

Dengan langkah cepat Ino naik kepanggung dan memegang kedua pundak Naruto. "Seharusnya sekarang kau menjadi Diva. Bukanya bersekolah di tempat ini baka. Kau menakjubkan." Senyum getir Ino berubah menjadi tawa dab tangis haru. Ino memeluk sahabatnya itu penuh bangga.

"I-ino kau berlebihan." Naruto pura pura merendah. Namun hatinya berkata lain.

"Ano Master." Naruto menatap sang Master yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan heran dan membuat Ino melepas pelukannya dan ikut menatap ke Toneri.

"Bagaimana bisa." Suara Toneri bergetar. "Bagaimana bisa begitu mirip." Mendadak tubuhnya ambruk.

"What Happen?" Ino sontak menangkap tubuh Toneri yang masih bergetar hebat. Begitu pun para paduan suara.

"Master. Anda baik baik saja?" Tanya Gadis bersurai pink itu panik.

"Lebih baik bawa Master ke Ruang UKS." ujar Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat.

"You Right." Jawab Ino. Mereka pun membawa Tubuh bergetar Toneri ke UKS. Sedikit sulit menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada masternya itu. Tapi yang jelas itu berhubungan erat dengan lagu yang ia bawakan dan cara pembawaanya.

Di koridor Dream High Naruto berjalan seorang diri. Ino masih terlihat sibuk dengan Toneri. Sembari berjalan Naruto terus mengingat dan membayangkan ekspresi shock para paduan suara, Ino dan Master. "Sebegitu menakjubkannya kah aku?" Seringainya.

Latihan khusus selesai lebih cepat. Yah kalian tahu kenapa. Itu membuat Naruto dan para penampil bisa kembali ke asrama lebih cepat. Naruto berjalan elok melintasi setiap orang yang memandanginya takjub. Putri dari Kushina yang satu ini memang sangat memikat dan mempesona.

"Wah kau benar benar mencuri perhatian seluruh pria di sekolah ini ya~" suara baritone membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Naruto memandang kearah pohon yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Yo~" Sapa sosok yang tengah duduk di atas pohon itu.

"Ada perlu apa dengan saya Namikaze san?" Naruto menatap datar Kurama yang duduk di atas pohon.

"Ma ma~ panggil saja Kurama." Kurama melompat turun dari pohon. "Kau dingin sekali pada ku, hidoi ne~" ucaonya pura pura sedih.

"Mattaku. Jika tidak ada keperluan saya permisi." Naruto membungkuk kemudian berjalan melalui Kurama.

"Aaa dingin sekali. Apa dia tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadapnya." Kurama menatap depresi punggu Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa yang kau harapkan baka?" Deidara entah yang sejak kapan sudah berbaring di bangku panjang tepat di samping Kurama.

"Kau berniat menikung Lord kita?" Kiba juga yang muncul secara misterius merangkul Kurama.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu pada teman mu." Neji pun muncul secara ajaib di samping Kurama.

"Aku pikir kalian salah paham Ha ha ha." Kurama tertawa garing.

Sementara itu. Masih di area Dream High School. Naruto masih berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar asramanya. Ekspresi terkejut Toneri itu memang membuatnya senang bukan kepalang namun sekali gus sedikit mengganggunya.

"Cih Aneh sekali." Desis Naruto.

"Apa yang aneh?" Sosok Sasuke muncul secara tiba tiba di belakang Naruto sontak membuat Naruto terlonjak dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Gaaah. Anda mengangetkan saya Uchih- maksud saya Sasuke." Naruto mengelus dadanya.

"Apa aku perlu mengulang pertanyaan ku?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa anda begitu ingin tahu? Ini bukan urusan anda?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf. Wajah anda terlalu dekat." Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa reaksi Master Ootsutsuki begitu mengganggu mu?" Njleb. "Tapi aku tahu itu membuat mu senang bukan kepalang"

"Anda ini peramal Stalker San?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Sasuke." Ralatnya cepat.

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke, orang ini kenapa bisa tau? tidak salah jika Naruto menyebutnya stalker. Dan lagi, kenapa dia terus menyuruh Naruto agar memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya. Apa dia sering melakukannya ke siswi lain? "Ah baiklah baiklah Sasuke."

"Dan jangan bersikap formal pada ku. Aku tahu itu bukan tabiat mu yang sesungguhnya." 'Twich twich' perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto. Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"B-berani sekali pria itu." Naruto menggeram. Lord Guardian itu benar benar menyebalkan. Naruto mulai berfikir agar tidak berpapasan dengan mahluk itu.

Naruto melihat arlojinya. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 01:30. Ia benar benar harus tiba ke kamarnya segera.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Membuka sepatu dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Bertemu Sasuke masih membuatnya kesal.

"Wajah mu terlihat kusut Naru chan. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kushina dengan mangkuk dan piring yang bertebangan di sekitarnya.

"Bukan apa apa Kaa chan. Hanya bertemu dengan mahluk menyebalkan." Sautnya. Naruto melintasi ibunya dan duduk di meja makan.

"Kau pulang awal sekali hari ini. Tidak ada latihan khusus?" Kushina meletakan piring dan mangkuk yang mengambang itu di atas meja satu persatu.

"Latihan di selesaikan lebih awal karena Master mendadak aneh." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Aneh? Bagaimana?." Kushina menyerengit.

"Kaa chan mengenal Toneri Ootsutsuki?" Naruto menatap kaa chan nya itu penuh arti.

"Ah kaa chan mengenalnya. Apa dia Master mu putri ku?" Kushina menatap Naruto.

"Ah ya. Mungkin itu penyebab keanehannya." Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mulai mengangkat sendok dan garpunya. Menyuap masuk makanan yang sudah sang ibu buatkan. "Seperti biasa. Masakan mu selalu lezat kaa chan." Puji Naruto. Kushina tersenyum manis saat mendengar penuturan sang putri.

"Kaa chan akan selalu memasak untuk mu." Ujarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan komputer ku Otouto." Pria bersurai panjang itu berdiri di samping sang adik dengan gestur tidak sabaran. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak yang harus di selesaikan. Namun adiknya yang satu ini menghambat semuanya.

"Sebentar lagi baka Aniki." Sautnya datar. Itachi memutar bolamatanya malas. "I get it." Sasuke menjentikan jari tanda puas atas hasil kerjanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Otouto?" Itachi penasaran dan mulai melihat pekerjaan sang adik.

"Membobol file sekolah."

"Kau sudah gila. Apa yang kau cari sehingga melakukan hal segila itu." Raung Itachi tak percaya.

"Bukan apa apa." Jawabnya datar. Sasuke mulai membuka satu satu file yang ada hingga ia menemukan file yang ia cari. tak perlu waktu yang lama. Hanya 2 menit Sasuke bisa menemuka file itu. "Ini dia. Come on baby." Gumamnya.

"Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk melihat bio data gadis." Itachi menatap sang adik tidak percaya.

"Ini aneh." Sasuke menggigit kuku jempolnya.

"Ada apa otouto?" Itachi kembali menatap layar komputernya.

"File nya tidak terisi lengkap. Sama halnya dengan file yang aku pinta padanya saat itu."

"Kau benar. Dia tidak mencantumkan nama orang tuanya. Hanya tempat lahir dan tanggal lahir. Tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah Dream High?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Aniki. Mungkin kepala sekolah bisa menjawab ini?"

"Apa kau juga akan memberitahukan jika kau mebobol file sekolah mu?" Itachi menyerengit.

"Tentu saja tidak Baka Aniki. Aku akan membawa file yang Naruto tulis kemarin."

"Aaa kau licik."

"Hn."

"Dan menyebalkan. Aku tidak percaya jika kau itu adik ku."

"Hn."

 **Bersambung**...

 **special thanks untuk revewers dan reader :*  
sampai jumpa chap depan**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh panas sekali." Kiba mengibas ngibas berkas ke tubuhnya. Ya, memasuki musim panas. Suhu meningkat drastis di dalam Guardian Room membuat keringat di tubuh Kiba mencucur. Berbeda hal dengan Sasuke. Dia masih tampak begitu tenang. "Hoi apa kau manusia? kau tidak terlihat kepanasan sama sekali." Gerutu Kiba menatap aneh temannya itu.

"Kau berlebihan." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Rasanya tidak melihat Naruto sehari saja bisa membuatnya mati. Naruto adalah heroine baginya, memabukan.

"Kau lihat itu Deidara." Kiba mencelos.

"Apa?" Deidara berbalik setelah mendominasi kipas angin untuknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak melihat ekspresi Sasuke barusan? E-ekspresi macam apa itu?" Kiba bergidik ngeri. Belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke megeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Itu gara gara si murid baru." Shikamaru menimpali.

"Hmm Uzumaka Uzumiki itu ya?" Kiba menggaruk garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini Guardian kenapa bodoh sekali." Kurama menjitak kesal kepala rekannya itu. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aaa itu dia. Bukannya dia menjadi rebutan antara Sasuke Dan kau Kurama. Aku tidak bisa memihak di antara kalian." Ucap Kiba dengan nada sedih dan memeluk tubuh Kurama.

"Bastard lepaskan aku." Kurama menendang Kiba hingga mental ke tembok dan menimbulkan bunyi yang keras serta beberapa gantungan terjatuh dari posisinya.

"Naruto itu bukan orang baik. Lebih baik kalian menjauh." Ujar Neji.

"Apa maksud mu Neji?" Kurama tidak terima. "Dia terlihat normal menurut ku."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Jika sampai Sasuke dekat dengannya. Aku juga merasakan jika dia dilindungi oleh kekuatan iblis." Mendadak bulu kuduk Neji meremang.

"Itu dulu hal yang kau rasakan pada ku Neji? Aura Iblis." Kurama menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Lupakan." Neji keluar ruangan menyusul Sasuke. Dia begitu yakin jika Naruto itu tidak baik. Dia akan melakukan apa pun jika Naruto bernani melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terluka.

Di ruang perpustakaan. Tepat di samping jendela. Sasuke mengamati arah luar mencari sosok pirang yang sekiranya akan duduk santai sembari tertidur di bawah batang pohon sakura di sana.

Tepat sekali perkiraannya. Naruto datang dengan senyum indah tersungging di bibirnya. Seketika Sasuke tercekat saat melihat sosok di belakang Naruto. Wanita bersurai merah yang lebih seperti roh mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto masih begitu tenang saat di ikuti wanita itu. Apa Naruto tidak sadar jika di ikuti? Yang benar saja Sasuke memang sudah sering melihat mahluk halus berkat kemampuannya itu.

Sasuke sontak membuka jendela di sampingnya dan melompat keluar menghampiri Naruto.

"Gaaah a-apa ini?" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat tiba tiba Sasuke datang dan memeluknya erat.

"Iblis." Desis Sasuke sembari menodong Roh itu dengan pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

"A-are?" Kushina terkesiap. "N-naru chan?" Kushina menatap putrinya panik.

"Aaaa tunggu dulu ttebayo.'' Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke. "Kau bisa melihat Kaa chan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kau bilang kaa chan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya." Naruto menggeram. Situasi ini benar benar membingungkan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke memiliki kemampuan seperti Hinata.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke kemudian melihat sekitar mereka. "Ayo cari tempat aman." Bisiknya sembari menarik Sasuke ke sebuah gudang tidak jauh dari sana.

Naruto Sasuke serta Kushina masuk ke dalam gudang itu. Kemudian Naruto memastikan kembali jika tidak ada yang membuntuti mereka. "Sudah aman." Desahnya lega. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Naruto yang selalu tenang bisa sepanik ini? Ini pemandangan langka menurutnya.

"Ah. Aku tidak percaya ini. Ternyata kau bisa melihat kaa chan." Naruto terduduk lemas di pintu gudang. "Seharusnya aku lebih berhati hati."

"Ara." Kushina hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto.

"Dia itu ibu ku." Terang Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke lagi lagi menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau serius tidak mengenalinya? Kau bisa memperhatikan lebih baik. Dia itu Uzumaki Kushina." Terang Naruto sembari menunjuk ibunya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuke terkesiap saat mendengar kata Uzumaki Kushina. Matanya membulat menatap sosok roh di sampingnya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Ku mohon jangan beri tahu siapa pun mengenai Ibuku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti. B-bagaimana bisa Kushina san. Kau sudah lama sekali menghilang dan kau."

"Aku sudah mati." Jelas Kushina dan membuat Sasuke lebih terkejut lagi.

"Aku meninggal dalam masa terpuruk saat melahirkan putri ku yang cantik ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan putri ku seperti itu. Maka aku melanggar takdir dunia." Jelas Kushina santai sembari memeluk sang putri dari belakang.  
"Ah." Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan tubuh nya di tembok gudang. Ia terlalu khawatir pada Naruto. Pantas saja jika Naruto tidak menyantumkan nama orang tuanya. Ternyata ibunya adalah Kushina dan sudah meninggal. "Ah bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke Dream High tanpa indentitas yang jelas?"

"Mudah saja. Aku memiliki wali di sini."

"Wali?"

"Dia adalah Conan sensei. Dia yang membuat ku bisa masuk ke DH. Aku ingin meneruskan perjuangan ibuku menjadi Diva, jadi aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencapainya walau pun dengan hal keji." Naruto menatap sinis ke Sasuke sekilas. Namun ekspresi itu berganti kembali dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah souka. Lalu siapa ayahmu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu Ｓａｓｕｋｅ Ｋｕｎ?" Naruto mengeluarkan suara centilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di gudang.

Sasuke terdiam. Etah ia lupa bagaimana cara mengendalikan ekspresi khas Uchiha nya. Yang jelas kini wajahnya mungkin sudah semerah rambut Kushina. Mengejutkan, Naruto bisa bersuara seperti itu? Dia harus mencatat itu di buku keunikan Naruto. Sasuke semakin ingin membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Naruto menghempaskan tububuhnya ke atas kasur. Setengah jam lagi latihan khususnya akan di mulai. Entah kenpa tubuhnya begitu lelah hari ini mungkin panik adalah penyebabnya. Tapi liat positifnya. Dia bisa dekat dengan si bungsu Mr. Uchiha.

"Ah.. lagi lagi batu lompatan yang bagus." Kekehnya senang. Rasanya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan Begitu mudah. salahkah jika ia begitu senang sampai sampai ingin gila rasanya?

Kushina membelai surai pirang putrinya. "Jangan senang dulu putri ku. Tembok besar menanti mu."

"Aku tau kaa chan. Dan aku sudah siap untuk kemungkinan yang lebih besar lagi."

"Ara~ kau sangat optimis."

"Tentu saja. Karena aku akan lebih tangguh dari pada kaa chan."

"Ya. Kaa chan ingin sekali putri kaa chan seperti itu."

"Ada apa Master Ootsutsuki memanggil saya?" Sasuke membungkuk hormat pada Toneri yang terduduk lemah di atas kasur UKS.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong pada mu Uchiha San." Bibir pucatnya tersungging senyuman.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi guru di latihan khusus. Kau satu satunya siswa yang kemampuannya tidak di ragukan lagi."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Baginya permintaan ini sangat merepotkan. "Tapi apa yang bisa membuat anda sampai seperti ini?" Walau ia tau jika Naruto lah penyebab nya namun ia tidak tau apa alasan yang membuat Toneri seperti ini. Apa lagi ia hanya melihat kejadian itu saat Naruto sudah selesai bernyanyi.

"Ah bukan apa apa Uchiha san." Toneri Tersenyum di paksakan. "Terimakasih sudah mau menolong ku."

Jawaban yang sanagat tidak memuaskan. Dan tunggu dulu. Dia belum menerima tawaran Toneri. Tapi ya sudahlah setidaknya ada Naruto di sana. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. "No problem Master Ootsustuki." Sasuke membungkuk lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Toneri di UKS.

Naruto berkemas kemas dengan kecepatan kilat. Lima belas menit lagi latihan khusus akan di mulai. Salahnya jika tadi ia tertidur.

"Mau pergi latihan?" Kushina menatap putrinya.

"Iya. Aku berangkat kaa chan."

"Baiklah. Hati hati di jalan."

Naruto menutup kamar asramanya dan memastikan jika pintunya rerkunci. Ia tak perlu menghawatirkan ibunya jika ingin keluar yah Kushina bisa keluar kapan pun ia mau. Sekarang tujuannya ialah Ruang Latihan. Kabar baiknya adalah Toneri sudah bisa melatih lagi.

Tringg triinggg

Ponsel Naruto berdering.

"Ada apa Ino?"

＂．．．．"

"APA?" Naruto tersentak kaget. "Jangan bercanda." Naruto meraung tidak percaya.

"Selamat siang Nona Uzumaki." suara itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Naruto. Andai pria yang satu ini bukan batu loncatannya.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-san." Naruto membungkuk kecil.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau memanggil ku Uchiha?"

"Sudah jelas karena Uchiha-san memanggil saya dengan marga." Tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Aku lebih senang jika kau memanggil ku dengan lebih akrab." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Etto Sasuke?"

"Kau sudah tau bukan sekarang aku pelatih mu?"

"Hai. Ino baru saja memberitahu ku."

"Hn. Aku berencana akan membawa mu berlatih di rumah ku."

"Maksud mu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Naruto benar - benar lamban. "Dobe."

Mulut Naruto memnganga lebar. Ia syok dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusa. "Kau mengataiku Dobe?" Air mata sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya. Perasaan terhina apa ini.

Sasuke hanya menepuk pelan kepala Naruto. "Kau ini lamban sekali. Aku akan mengajak mu ke rumah agar kau bisa di latih langsung oleh ku. Aku tidak suka tempat berisik."

"Souka. Tapi tidak perlu mengatai aku Dobe, Teme."

Kali ini perempatan muncul di pipi porselen Sasuke. Di luar dugaan Naruto akan membalas perkataannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Aku hanya akan melatih mu selama tiga hari untuk penampilan solomu. Dan dua harinya kau akan di latih kembali oleh Mister Ootsutsuki untuk duet mu bersama Yamanaka-san."

"Souka.." gadis pirang itu mengangguk paham. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan di balas tatapan heran dari Naruto. "Huh?"

"Ayo kita ke tempat latihan, Nona." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Aah. Oke." Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. "Apa tidak apa apa keluar dari Area Dream High?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kita sudah di dispensasi. Jangan khawatir." Saut Sasuke.

"Naru-Chan." Panggil seseorang sontak membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara.

"Konan sensei."

"Naru-chan ingin pergi latihan?"

"Begitulah."

"Gomen ne aku memang wali yang payah. Aku tidak bisa memperhatikan mu layaknya orang tua mu." Sesal Konan.

"Daijobu da Conan Sensei." Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini." Konan memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini masakan ku." Konan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Ne Uchiha-kun. Jaga Naruto ya. Jaa ne." Konan melesat pergi, belum sempat Naruto dan Sasuke mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya bahkan untuk sekedar berterimakasih atau menjawab ia. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

"Pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo." Jawab Naruto.

 **Bersambung...**

 **jangan lupa repew nya ya :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Langkah Pertama**

Naruto terperangah. Matanya tak lepas menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan besar itu. "I-ini kamar Sasuke?" Tanyanya tak percaya. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke sembari mencari sesutu dari rak bukunya. "Amazing. Kamar mu bahkan lebih besar dari rumah ku." Cicitnya. Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. Naruto memang benar - benar berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Kalian tau? Wanita kebanyakan akan blushing tidak jelas dan berfikir yang tidak - tidak jika berada di kamarnya.

Cukup lama mencari akhirnya ia membuahkan hasil. Satu kaset penuh lagu nyanyian Kushina. "Ini." Sasuke memberikan kaset usang itu pada Naruto. "Ini. Aku yakin kaset itu masih bisa di putar." Naruto terperangah melihat kaset tersebut. Kumpulan suara Sang Ibu yang bahkan ia tidak punya. "Aku tidak percaya masih ada orang yang memilikinya. Ku pikir seluruh kaset milik Kaa-chan sudah di musnahkan." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sejak kecil aku menyukai suara miliki Uzumaki-san, terutama Ibu ku. Kaset itu adalah pemberian ayah ku. Siapa yang berani memusnahkan kaset milik putra seorang Uchiha?." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau adalah satu satunya putri Uzumaki-san yang akan mewarisi beliau." Naruto hanya tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tidak perlu Sasuke yang mengatakan hal itu ia juga sudah tau.

"Rambut mu tidak seperti Uzumaki-san. Apa itu artinya warna rambut mu itu seperti ayah mu?" Naruto terkesiap. Seketika air wajah nya berubah. "Jangan pernah membahas tentang Tou-san ku." Desis Naruto merunduk. Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasa Naruto seperti ini. Ada apa antara dirinya dan ayahnya. "Jika kau bertanya siapa orang pertama yang akan menghancurkan nya maka aku akan menjawab, aku yang akan menghancurkannya."

Hening...

"Lupakan yang tadi. Bisa kita mulai latihannya Sasuke." Air wajah nya berubah ceria lagi. Sasuke yang masih terbawa suasana hanya bisa mengHn ria.

Tak terasa waktu akan secepat ini berlalu. Naruto terkejut jika Sasuke sehebat itu menjadi pembimbing. Cara penyampaian nya mudah dimengerti sehingga dengan mudah masuk ke otak nya. Mereka berdua tak banyak berbicara di dalam mobil yah itu karena Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang banyak bicara. Dan Naruto pun terlalu gengsi untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Tiba di gerbang asrama. dua orang satpam berdiri dan membukakan gerbang untuk mereka berdua. "Sudah ku katakan jangan khawatir." Ujar Sasuke seolah tau apa yang Naruto rasakan. "Tch. Penyihir." Desis Naruto.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi khusus yang sudah di sediakan sekolah untuknya. Yah Sasuke memang lebih spesial ketimbang para siswa yang lain. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya berjalan cepat menuju sisi mobil yang lain. Dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto."Kapan kita akan latihan lagi?." Tanyanya sembari keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Besok. Kau bisa mengajak Yamanaka. Setelah itu latihan selesai." Jawabnya datar. "Heh? Kau serius hanya dua kali latihan?" Ucapnya tidak percaya. "Tidak ada yang bisa ku ajarkan lagi. Bahkan kau sudah setara dengan lenyanyi opera internasional." Imbuhnya. "Sepertinya Uzumaki-san sudah mengajarkan banyak hal."

Sasuke sudah berkata seperti itu. Artinya dia memang memiliki peluang untuk pergi ke Roma. "Aah atau jangan - jangan kau ingin terus bersama ku? Kau bisa kapan pun datang pada ku." Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Ekspresi puasnya berubah menjadi ekspresi jengkel. "Ttebayo." Naruto membelai sayang pucuk kepala Sasuke dan meninggalkan benjolan di sana sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Arggh." Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Seketika seringaian mencuat di bibirnya. Tidak kah Naruto menarik? Oh God ia benar - benar menginginkan wanita itu untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Naruto. Bangun." Kushina menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh putrinya. "Cepat bangun teman mu ada di luar." Naruto kunjung membuka matanya. "Kalau tidak mau bangun aku tidak akan membuatkan mu ramen." Ancam Kushina. Dunia Naruto berhenti berputar seketika. Ancaman yang sayang menerikan apa yang barusan keluar dari bibir kaa-chan nya.

"N-naru bangun. Tapi tolong buatkan ramen untuk ku. Kami saling mencintai." Tukasnya cepat. "Bagus. Aku akan buatkan ramen mu tapi urus dulu orang di depan pintu sana." Kushina melayang menuju dapur.

Di depan pintu. Ia terus meegamati siapa di luar sana. "Naruto, Come on. Open the dor." Teriak sosok di luar sana. "Ino." Pekik Naruto. "Cepat buka. Aku sudah lelah berdiri." Dengan bergegas Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa lama sekali." Ino menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku baru bangun." Kekehnya jujur. "Kau bercanda. Ini sudah jam berapa?" Omelnya. "Lupakan soal itu. Bukan kah kita akan berlatih bersama?"

"Begitulah. Darimana kau tau? Aku belum memberi tau mu." Naruto menarik sebelah alisnya. "Guardian tampan itu yang memberi tau ku." Cengirnya. "Sekarang apa?" Ino menatap Naruto bingung.

"Pertama - tama izinkan aku mandi dan sarapan." Naruto mengangkat telunjuk nya. "Silahkan masuk dan berbuatlah sesuka mu." Naruto mempersilahkan Ino masuk menuju ruang TV. Untuk ukuran kamar asrama fasilitas yang tersedia dapat di bilang mewah. Sebuah kamar tidur, ruang TV, kamar mandi dengan bath cup dan dapur. "Okay." Pekik Ino girang. Dengan gesit ia berlari ke sofa dan mulai mencari remot untuk menonton TV.

Naruto berlenggang menuju dapur. Semangkuk ramen sudah tersedia di sana. Di lihatnya sekitar dapur sosok Kushina sudah tidak bisa di rasakan lagi hawa keberadaannya. "Sepertinya Kaa-chan sudah pergi jalan - jalan." Gumamnya sembari mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya. Setelah sarapan Naruto membersihkan diri.

"Sudah selesai?" Ino melirik Naruto yang mulai mendekat. "Hm." Saut Naruto singkat. "Sekarang apa?" Ino menatap bingung Naruto. "Kita temui Sasuke di ruangannya."

"Okay."

Pukul 09:00 masih bisa di bilang masih pagi. Ruang kerja Guardian sedikit senggang. Tidak terlalu banyak berkas yang harus di periksa. "Sedang satai seperti ini. Apa rencana kalian?" Kiba tengkurap atas meja kerjanya.

"Haaah. Tidak ada." Keluh Deidara. "Dan aku merasa sangat bosan sekarang." Lain hal nya dengan Sasuke. Ia tetap tampak sibuk mondar mandir ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu. "Kau membuat ku risih sekarang." Shikamaru menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya Kurama.

"Kurama di mana kau menyimpan buku lagu itu?" Masih dalam posisi mencari Sasuke melirik Kurama dengan ekor mataya. "Buku?" Yang di tanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Buku apa?"

"Kumpulan lagu Opera yang pernah di nyanyikan Uzumaki Kushina." Kurama tercekat. "A-aku menyimpannya di rumah."

"Ku pikir sudah hilang. Kelak bawakam untuk ku." Titah Sasuke. "T-tapi untuk apa?" Jawabnya cepat. Buku itu sangat berharga baginya. "Aku akan meminjamkannya pada Naruto." Jawab Sasuke enteng. "Aku ingin dia menyayikan salah satu lagu di sana."

"Kau yang sedang kau pikirkan?" mendadak Kurama meraung marah. Sasuke pikir siapa Naruto? Apa yang membuatnya berhak menyanyikan lagu lagu Kushina, ibunya. "Kau akan mengerti setelah pertunjukan nanti." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Neji menatap heran Sasuke. "Aku harus melatih Naruto dan Yamanaka." Jawabnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Sasuke benar benar menyukai Gadis Pirang itu." Kiba bergumam.

"Uchiha-san." Ino melambai ke arah Sasuke yang baru keluar dari ruanga. Sontak empukya nama langsung menoleh. "Sudah siap?"

"Sudah." Jawab Ino dan Naruto serentak. "Sas. Kita latihan di mana?" Naruto dan Ino mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang menuju suatu tempat. "Hee? Memanggil dengan nama Kecil? Sejak kapan kalian seakrab ini." Ino menyerengit dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Ruang spesial di sekolah ini. Ruangan itu yang kelak. Di pakai sebagai panggung. Dan kita akan latihan di sana." Terang Sasuke. "Langsung geladi resik?" Naruto menatap Heran Sasuke. "Begitulah. Yamanaka sudah di latih langsung oleh Tn. Yamanaka. Dan Kau Naruto..." Sasuke memutus ucapannya sendiri. "Kita langsung melatih kolaborasi kalian di atas panggung."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto tertegun. Panggung Dream High memang luar biasa. Penyambutan murid baru bahkan di buat semegah ini. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia harus mengingat tujuannya berada di sekolah ini.

"Yo Uchiha-san. Sedang apa kemari?" Pria beralis tebal itu menatap Sasuke dan kedua gadis di belakangnya. "Wah sugoi na. Kau bahkan berhasil menggait Yamanaka dan murid baru itu."

"Lee kami ingin meminjam panggung untuk latihan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa basa - basi. "He? Baiklah. Pakai saja. Kebetulan Tata panggung sudah selesai. Dan jangan lupa di bersikan setelah di gunakan." Lee pergi meninggalkan Kketiga orang itu dan memutuskan untuk mengerjaka pekerjaan lainnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa tepat di depan panggung dan duduk dengan nyaman. Matanya melirik kedua gadis itu seolah menyuruh mereka untuk naik. Seolah mengerti isyarat yang di berikan mereka pun berlenggang naik ke atas panggung. "Apa kalian tahu lagu Nessun Dorma?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan. "Aku rasa aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Sungut Ino sembari memelintir ujung surai pirang nya.

"Lagu seriosa Italy?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Benar." Sasuke membenarkan.

"Hee Awesome." Ino Tertegun. "Lagu itu cukup populer. Bagaimana Ino bisa tidak tau." Naruto menarik alisnya. "Yah begitulah. Ada beberapa faktor." Lagi - lagi Ino menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua menyanyikan lagu itu untuk duet kelak." Titah Sasuke. "Yamanaka suara satu dan Naruto suara dua mengingat jika Oktaf suara Naruto lebih tinggi. Bisa di pahami?"

"Baik." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Sas. Ini bukunya." Suara itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Yang benar saja sosok yang tak ingin dia lihat tiba - tiba datang. "Kau tepat waktu, Kurama." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil buku dari tangan Kurama. "Yamanaka-san Naruto. Lirik dan nadanya sudah ada di sini kalian bisa latihan penyocokan suara sekarang." Titahya sembari memberikan buku itu pada mereka dan di sambut oleh Naruto.

Lagi - lagi naruto harus tersentak kaget saat melihat buku yang ia pegang. Naruto tidak menyangka jika buku catatan lagu milik kaa-chan nya berada di tangan Kurama. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa Kaa-chan sengaja memberikannya? "Ano, Naruto. Kau harus menjaga buku itu jangan sampai rusak. Itu adalah buku kesayangan ku." Kurama memohon. Naruto hanya diam menatap datar soaok yang tidak tahu apa apa di bawah sana. "Baiklah aku harus kembali ke ruangan. Semoga sukses." Kurama mengangkat tanganya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa memilikinya?" Tanya Naruto lirih. "Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya buku itu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kepala sekolah yang menemukannya. Lalu beliau menitipkannya pada Kurama." Jawab Sasuke jujur. "Mari. Kita mulai latihannya."

"Oke." Naruto mulai memposisikan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman untuk bernyanyi. Di mulai dari Ino yang masih ragu meegeluarkan suara karena belum menghapal lirik dan diikuti Naruto sebagai suara kedua dengan lantang dan yakin menyanyikannya. Pilihan Tsunade untuk membuat dirinya berduet dengan Ino memang tepat. Suara Naruto akan terdengar unggul dalam segi suara. Di tambah lagi lagu yang di pilih oleh Sasuke.

Mereka sudah cukup berlatih. Besok adalah pertunjukan. Naruto duduk di bangku taman Dream High untuk menenangkan diri. Entah kenapa rasanya gugup sekali. "Kau baik baik saja." Sasuke muncuk dari belakang dan meletakan Capuchino hangat di kepala Naruto. "Aish." Desis Naruto. "Gugup?" Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya sembari minum Capuchino miliknya.

"Begitulah." Naruto menghela nafas. "Sasuke. Apa aku akan berhasil?" Naruto memainkan jarinya di gelas Capuchino pemberian Sasuke. "Kau pasti bisa." Sasuke menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Naruto menyemangati.

Naruto menunduk. Seringaian muncuk di bibirnya. Tentu saja dia akan berhasil. Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan gagal. Ucapnya dalam hati. Kau tahu jika aku berhasil kelak? Aku akan mendepak kalian semua dari hidupku. Untuk mencapai impian ini perlu pengorbanan. Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino kalian adalah tumbal ku di langkah pertama ini.

"Kau harus istirahat sekarang untuk besok." Sasuke hendak pergi namun tangannya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Yang benar saja Naruto tengah memegang tanganya. "Thank you very much. This is all thanks to your help." Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sasuke kemudia mendaratkan ciuman di pipi porselennya. Dengan perasaan tidak bersalah Naruto meninggalkan sosok yang mematung di dekat bangku taman itu.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Review? :***


	7. Chapter 7

**_My Symphony_**

Malam ini terasa berbeda. Sasuke masih tidak bisa tidur hingga sekarang. 'Pukul berapa sekarang?' pikirnya yang mulai melihat jam di sisi kanannya. Ah sial. Sudah selarut ini dia masih belum dapat tidur. Ditambah lagi dia terus memikirkan Naruto. Apa ini gara – gara ciuman darinya? Sunggu ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat bersama mantan – mantannya dahulu.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana cara agar dia tidur secepat mungkin. Besok ia harus menyaksikan penampilan Naruto. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan melewatkan sedetik pun. Dan cara terampuh untuk tidur adalah dengan obat tidur. Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa setelah ini. Semoga dia terbangun di waktu yang ia inginkan.

"Gugup?" Kushina menatap sang putri yang tengah duduk gelisah di ruang make up. "Tenanglah. Kau tampak luar biasa saat ini." Puji Kushina tulus. Naruto tersenyum manis pada sang Ibu. "Kau sudah berusaha keras. Tunjukan siapa Uzumaki Naruto pada mereka." Kushina tahu betul cara memberikan semangat pada sang putri. Lihat tangan Naruto kembali menghangat dan wajahnya sudah tak pucat lagi. "Thank you, Kaa-chan." Kushina membalas senyuman Naruto.

MC sedang membuka acara sekarang dan Naruto sudah bersiap menjadi penampil pertama dalam acara menyambutan murid baru. Naruto mungkin sedang diremehkan sekarang. Seorang murid baru menjadi penampil utama? Para guru, staff dan petinggi lain mungkin sedang melihat keputusan Tsunade dalam memilih Naruto dan menunggu kesalahan serta hal memalukan yang akan Naruto lakukan kelak.

"Jangan harap itu akan terjadi." Naruto menyeringai. "Doakan aku Kaa-chan." Kushina mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Doaku selalu menyertaimu putriku. Demi kebahagiaanmu."

Sumpah serapah terus terlontar dari mulut Sasuke sepanjang jalan menuju Aula DH. Ia terus mengumpat pada alarm yang lupa ia atur. Dengan kecepatan berkemudi hingga kecepatan berlari Sasuke terus berharap jika dia tidak ketinggalan sedikit pun penampilan Naruto.

Sumpah serapahnya semakin menjadi – jadi saat Sasuke mendengar suara nyanyian yang terdengar samar dari luar aula. Kecepatan larinya semakin meningkat hingga tiba di dalam aula. Sasuke terdiam saat melihat sosok indah yang sedang bernyanyi di atas pentas. Cantik sangat cantik, pikirnya.

Surai pirang yang bergelombang, make yang tipis serta gaun putih yang menampakan punggung indah Naruto tersemat indah di tubuhnya. Rasa lelah saat berlari barusan mendadak hilang. Seolah semua sudah terbayarkan walau ia sedikit terlambat.

Aula terasa begitu tenang. Para penonton begitu khusyuk mendengarkan alunan nyanyian Naruto. Banyak dari mereka yang meneteskan airmata karena terlalu menghayati. Bulu roma Toneri seketika meremang. Terbayang lagi penampilan Kushina saat masih bersekolah dahulu. 'Perasaan apa ini?' Toneri kebingungan terasa deja vu.

Bahkan Mr. Uchiha dan Yamanaka tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. Benar, mereka sempat berpendapat jika Naruto akan menghancurkan acara pembukaan ini. Karena banyak orang penting dan stasiun Tv ternama yang datang serta meliput acara ini. Namun sunggu mengejutkan. Naruto dapat membuat atmosfer di aula ini. Membuat seisi ruangan hanyut dalam nada yang ia bawakan.

Tsunade tak henti – hentinya meneteska air mata. Penampilan pertama dari Naruto sangat membuatnya bangga. "Aku yakin kau bisa." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Lagu yang Naruto bawakan sudah sampai kelirik terakhir. Saat Naruto berhenti bernyanyi tepuk tangan menyusul dan bergemuruh. Tatapan bangga dan takjub terpancar dari para penonton. Naruto bangga? Tentu. Dia sudah berhasil menaklukan mahluk – mahluk di ruangan ini.

Namun ia belum merasa puas. Itu di karenakan Naruto sadar. Jika perjalanannya masih panjang. Dan halangan yang ia temui akan semakin sulit untuk di tembus. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpuas diri saat ini.

Naruto menuruni panggung. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri dirinya dengan seikat bunga. "You're so amazing." Pujinya. "Thanks, Sas." Naruto tersenyum manis. Jika mereka hanya berdua saat ini. Mungkin Sasuke akan langsung melumat bibir indah Naruto.

"Waa. You're so amazing. What your name." Uchiha Mikoto istri dari Mr. Uchiha menghampiri Naruto antusias. "Hei my son. She your girlfriend?" Mikoto menyikut Sasuke. "Bu-.."

"Hn, begitulah." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dan membuat menganga seketika. "Ibu bangga padamu." Mikoto memeluk tubuh sang putra. Sungguh jawaban Sasuke bukan sebuah kebohongan. Karena Naruto cepat atau lambat akan menjadi miliknya.

"Kami benar – benar bangga pada mu." Suara berat itu tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang Mikoto dan Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Yamanaka." Naruto membungkuk hormat seanggun mungkin. "Panggil aku Tou-san. Ku dengar kau adalah kekasih putra bungsuku." Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke. "B-baik, Tou-sama." Naruto hendak berontak karena disebut sebagai kekasih Sasuke. Namun lihat situasinya sekarang. Ia bisa dekat dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Masa depannya akan cerah.

"Tou-san kau tidak perlu berkecil hati. Karena Naruto adalah sahabatku." Tiba – tiba Ino muncul dari belakang dan langsung merangkul lengan Naruto. "Benarkah? Waah putriku. Kau benar – benar pandai dalam memilih teman." Puji Inoichi sembari menepuk sayang putrinya. Ya perang orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto pun dimulai. Naruto sedikit merasa sebal namun ia menikmatinya sekarang.

MC mulai mengumumkan acara kedua. Kini Naruto dan Ino harus mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil. Saat mereka menaiki panggung tepuk tangan bergemuruh disepenjuru ruangan. Murid baru dengan penampilan yang menakjubkan berduet dengan putri dari penyanyi ternama keturunan Yamanaka. Ini akan menjadi kolaborasi yang mengagumkan.

Benar dugaan mereka. Dari awal hingga akhir penampilan Naruto dan Ino mampu membuat penonton terbawa suasana. Bahkan membuat terkesan para siswa siswi baru. Pembawaan mereka begitu leluasa, fresh dan ceria. Mungkin mereka adalah pasangan duet paling serasi yang pernah ada di DH.

"Arrgghh." Naruto mengerang saat tubuhnya mendarat diempuknya rerumputan. Pertunjukan tadi benar – benar sangat melelahkan. Tapi dia menikmatinya. Orang – orang menyebut – nyebut namanya, memuji dirinya dan mengagung – agungkannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang tidak merasa aneh saat melihat Naruto senyum – senyum sendiri? "Bukan apa – apa." Elak Naruto. "hn." Sasuke melemparkan jus kaleng untuk Naruto. "Thanks."

"Kau sangat menakjubkan hari ini. Kau berhasil memukau semuanya." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto yang sedang berbaring. "Aku tahu." Tuturnya Naruto santai sembari memejamkan mata. "Kau tahu? Kau benar – benar unik. Orang kebanyakan tidak akan menjawab itu saat dipuji."

"Aku tidak harus sama seperti orang lain bukan? Aku adalah aku." Naruto bangkit dari posisinya untuk meminum jus kaleng pemberian Sasuke.

"Hn. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah berhasil." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang minum dengan ekor matanya.

"Berhasil?" Naruto berhenti minum dan membalas lirikan Naruto. "Belum Uchiha Sasuke. Perjalananku baru akan di mulai." Naruto menyeringai. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Naruto. Namun ia hanya mengabaikannya. Biarkan itu menjadi kejutan untuknya.

Yah perjalanan Naruto yang sesunggung baru akan dimulai. Tujuannya adalah kancah dunia dan menjadi Diva seperti sang ibu Kushina. Naruto tidak akan berhenti hanya sampai sekarang. Kepopuleran disekolah itu bersifat sangat sementara dan tidak kekal. Dapat lenyap begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya Dream High menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Berlatih, materi dan praktek musik. Pada dasarnya orang yang berbakat akan di perlakukan berbeda. Contohnya saja Hinata dan Ino. Mereka adalah keturunan pemusik ternama di Konoha. Saat pelajaran musik berlangsung mereka akan keluar ruangan untuk dilatih secara pribadi oleh guru yang lebih handal.

Sekarang Naruto sudah masuk bagian dari mereka. "Naruto-chan benar – benar menakjubkan. Ayahku sampai tidak bisa berkomentar." Hinata terus memuji takjub dirinya di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang pelatihan khusus. Dan terlebih lagi para junior baru mereka terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan tidak percaya.

"Naru One-chan sugoi desu." Celetuk Junior frontal. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan mereka. "Naruto sekarang populer ya." Ino terkekeh dan hanya mendapat sikutan dari Naruto.

Setibanya di ruang latihan. Naruto harus dikjutkan kembali dengan guru yang akan melatih dirinya. " -.."

"Tou-san." Ralatnya cepat dan membuat Naruto terdiam. Baiklah sekarang dia tahu dari mana datangnya sifat Sasuke. "T-tou-sama." Beo Naruto.

Sasuke menyikut sang ayah. Dan mendeathglare sang ayah. Syukurlah sang ayah sudah kebal dengan tatapan sang anak sehingga ia hanya menggapnya seperti angin lalu. "Aku adalah pelatih khusus kalian sekarang." Jelas Fugaku. Benar dirinya adalah pelatih untuk siswa dan siswi kelas 2. Sedangkan Toneri melatih siswa siswi kelas satu.

"Lalu kenapa dia ada di sini?" Naruto menunjuk lancang ke arah Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke berada di sini disaat jam pelajaran di mulai. Ditambah lagi Sasuke adalah siswa kelas tiga yang harus mengikuti ujian. Fugaku hanya melirik sang anak tanpa menjawab. Lebih tepaynya dia sudah tahu alasan sang putra berada di sini. Bukan kah Fugaku ayah yang peka?

"B-bukankah anda harus belajar Uchiha-san? Anda sudah kelas tiga." Tanya Hinata gugup. "Tanpa belajar pun aku sudah bisa lulus." Jawaban cuek dari membuat Hinata tersentak. "M-maaf atas kelancangan saya."Hinata tertunduk. "Tidak perlu kau tanggapi jawabannya, Hinata. Apa pun jawabannya dia harus keluar dari sini dan tidak mengganggu kita." Naruto menaikan kerah bajunya dan mendorong Sasuke keluar dari ruangan.

"Ho-.." Belum sempat Sasuke memprotes. Naruto sudah membanting kuat pintu di depan wajahnya dan membuat urat kesal muncul di dahi Sasuke. Kalian tahu, tidak ada wanita yang pernah melakukan ini padanya.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Sasuke. Dia belum pernah bolos sebelumnya." Fugaku menenangkan Naruto yang sedang kesal akibat ulah Sasuke. "Tapi Tou-sama. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat Sasuke menatapku ketika latihan." Dustanya. "Aku paham." Angguk Fugaku.  
Naruto mengumpat dirinya karena harus kesal atas ucapannya Sasuke terhadap Hinata. Tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Hinata selain batu loncatan. 'Sudahlah. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi.' Batin Naruto.

Mereka pun memulai latihannya. Banyak hal yang di ajarkan Fugaku. Naruto sedikit terkesima karnanya. Namun Ibunya tak kalah hebatnya dalam menjelaskan. Jika boleh Naruto jujur. Kushina sudah mengajarkan materi ini sebelumnya, bahkan untuk materi berikutnya. Jadi jika sedikit mengabaikan Fugaku tidak masalahkan?

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa depan TV. Uang sewa rumah sudah masuk ke rekening banknya. Terbesit di dalam otaknya untum pergi berbelanja. Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Jika uang itu habis dan sesuatu terjadi kelak maka ia akan kerepotan.

"Haaah." Naruto menghela nafas. Dan sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bersantai? Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai sekarang. Naruto harus terus berjuang sampai tujuannya tercapai. Kembali kepertanyaan sebelumnya. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Bersabarlah sayang. Semua perlu proses." Tutur Kushina sembari membawakan Ramen kesukaan Naruto di tangannya. "Aku tidak sabar, Kaa-chan. Kau sudah menjadi Diva saat seusia ku." Rengek Naruto. "Itu Karena Status orang tuaku dulu sayang." Kushina meletakan Ramen di atas meja depan Naruto. "Dan juga keuangan keluarga dulu sangat mendukung. Tapi situasimu sekarang berbeda." Kushina membelai sayang surai pirang putrinya. "Kau hebat. Bisa sampai sekarang dengan usaha dan kondisimu sekarang."

"Ini semua berkat Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan yang selalu memberiku dukungan. Jika tidak mungkin aku tidak menjadi apa pun sekarang." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kushina. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi kebahagiaanmu. Demi Kebahagiaan mu jugalah aku tetap berada di sisimu."

Braaaaakkkk..

Kushina dan Naruto terlonjak hebat. Pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka dan tampaklah sosok yang membuka pintu dengan tidak elit itu. "Conan sensei." Raung Naruto.

"Naruto kyaaaaa kau hebat sekali." Conan melompat dan langsung memeluk Naruto. "Ah terimakasih." Naruto sedikit kesulitan bergerak akibat ulah Conan. "Kau tahu kau tahu kau tahu?" tanyanya antusias membuat Naruto menyerengit tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Kau mendapat undangan untuk tampil di teather dalam pembukaan festifal musim dingin di Konoha." Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan walinya itu. Ini hebat, pikirnya. "Di sana ada duta asing. Para petinggi negara dan para CEO perusahaan ternama seluruh dunia. Walaupun berstandar Nasional namun tamunya berkelas Internasional." Raung Conan penuh semangat.

"Thank you sensei." Kini Naruto yang memeluk sang guru. Dan Conan pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Naruto. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat mu menggapai impian mu Naruto." Tuturnya tulus. "Arigato." Bisik Naruto lagi. Conan adalah orang kedua yang ia sayangi setelah ibunya. Naruto tidak pernah sedikit pun menganggap Conan seperti bangku loncatan. Karena Conanlah yang membuatnya bisa lahir di dunia ini.

Kushina tersenyum menatap sang murid dan anaknya. Ia pun turut memberikan pelukan hangat untuk keduanya. Mungkin saja Conan tidak bisa melihat dirinya saat ini. Namun Kushina yakin. Jika Conan bisa merasakan pelukan yang ia berikan.

Ini adalah langkah kedua bagi Naruto untuk menggapai impiannya. Dan dia harus tampil semaksimal mungkin kelak. Sesuai informasi yang di berikan Conan jika Naruto hanya memiliki waktu latihan selama 5 hari. Waktu yang sangat singkat emang. Tapi itu bukan kendala untuk Naruto. Dan Naruto sudah memutuskan jika ia akan berlatih dengan sang ibu.

Kabar bagus untuknya. Jika di festival itu akan ada agensi yang bisa membuatnya menjadi Diva jika Naruto dapat mencuri hatinya melalui bakat yang Naruto punya saat ini.

Untuk Fugaku? Ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu Naruto berlatih. Namun dengan tegas Naruto menolak. Jika ia akan berlatih dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya sebagai tumbal alasan. Karena hanya Sasuke yang tahu keberadaan dan kondisi sang ibu sekarang.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Syarat yang cukup berat bagi Naruto. Sasuke mengiyakan ketika Naruto menggunakan namanya sebagai alasan. Ternyata dibalik kata ia itu Sasuke memiliki maksud terselubung yang bisa membuat wajah Naruto masam seharian. 

"Ada apa dengan mu putriku?" Kushina menatap heran wajah kesal sang putri. 

"Kaa-chan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berlatih jika ada mahluk ini disini?" Naruto menunjuk hidung Sasuke lancang. Kushina hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang putri. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Naruto sekesal ini? 

Sasuke menyingkirkan telunjuk Naruto dari depan wajahnya. "Kau benar – benar tidak megharapkanku di sini?" katanya berpura – pura sedih. 

"Oh tuhan." Naruto tidak bisa berkata – kata melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Apa ia selalu bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini? "Ah. Baiklah – baiklah. Kau boleh berada disini." Naruto menghela pasrah. Tersirat wajah penuh kemenangan di wajah Sasuke jika di lihat dari kacamata author Sasuke tengah break dance karnanya. 

** 

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap. Bahkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:00 malam. Rasa kantuk mulai bersiam di mata Sasuke. Dalam proses Kushina melatih Naruto, Sasuke sangat terkesima dengan cara mengajar Kushina. Begitu telaten dan teliti. Pantas saja Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa bahkan sebelum ia di didik ke DH. 

Mata Sasuke memberat membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera menutup mata itu dan beristirahat. Di temani oleh alunan merdu nyanyian Naruto. 

Berdiri memandangi lekat pria yang tertidur lelap di atas sofa. Tak sedikit pun emosi yang tersirat di wajah Naruto. "Lihat wajah tenang itu." Naruto bergumam sembari memegang lembut pipi porselin sang Uchiha. "Apa kau masih ingin bersama dengan ku? Jika kelak kau tahu kau hanyalah alat menuju kesuksesanku?" Naruto tersenyum getir. 

"Haaah. Aku yakin kau akan menyesali pertemuan kita." Naruto tersenyum miring sembari menyelimuti tubuh sang Uchiha. 

** 

Pagi kembali menyapa. Sasuke bergerak gelisah karena posisi tidurnya terasa tidak nyaman. "Ohayo." Suara itu memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka matanya. 

"Kau?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Naruto saat ia terbangun. Tunggu... 

Ia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Ia tertidur di ruang asrama Naruto saat memperhatikannya saat latihan? "Bagaimana tidurmu?." Naruto duduk di pinggiran sofa tempat Sasuke duduk dan memberikannya secangkir teh. 

"Lumayan." Naruto tidak mengerti apa arti 'Lumayan' yang di maksud Sasuke. Tapi ya sudahlah. Tidak pentingkan? Naruto berjalan kearah jendela dan menyibakan horden. "Diluar hujan." Gumam Naruto pelan namun daoat di dengar oleh sang Uchiha. 

"Naru. Ramennya sudah siap." Pekik Kushina dari dapur membuat Naruto yang terpaku di jendela mulai beranjak. 

"Ayo makan." Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke. 

"Tidak. Ikutlah denganku." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Ramen instan tidak boleh terlalu sering di makan. Wajar saja kau terlihat sangat kurus dan tak bertenaga." Sasuke menggerak – gerakan tangan Naruto membuktikan ucapannya. 

"Uzumaki-san. Aku meminta izin untuk membawa Naruto makan diluar." Kushina sontak memunculkan kepalanya dari dapur. 

"Ah baiklah. Tapi bagaimana nasib ramen ini?" Kushina melirik dua cup ramen yang terancam terbuang sia – sia. "Tapi tak apa. Kalian pergi saja. Biar aku yang urus mereka." Kushina menunjuk kedua ramen dengan jempol. 

** 

Pagi mereka berakhir di tempat ini, sebuah rumah makan mewah. Kenapa Naruto tidak sekolah? mungkin itu yang akan kalian tanyakan. Nyatanya Naruto sedang dalam masa dispensasi selama 3 hari untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Naruto di undang dalam festival dan pastinya membawa nama dirinya serta nama baik Dream High. 

Wajah Naruto masam menatap sang Uchiha didepannya. "Apa perlu sarapan di tempat mahal seperti ini?" katanya ketus. 

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau harus makan makanan yang sehat Nona. Kau sudah berlatih dengan giat dan kau harus menggantikannya dengan makan yang sehat." Sasuke menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan garpu. 

Naruto terdiam. "Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku? Apa kau memang sering memperhatikan gadis lain seperti ini?" Naruto mulai menyantap makanannya. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa ia harus menanyakan itu pada Sasuke. Bukankah ini tidak penting untuknya? Naruto sedikit bernafas lega karena Sasuke tidak menjawab sedikit pun pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari bibirnya. 

Hening... 

Suana sarapan mereka berlangsung senyap. Tanpa satupun dari mereka yang membuka obrolan. Yah memang sih saat makan sangat tidak sopan jika di selingi dengan berbicara. Namun suasana saat ini benar – benar sangat aneh. Naruto yang hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Sasuke pun begitu. 

Naruto meletakan sendok dan garpunya di atas meja kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Naruto masih tertunduk karena munculnya perasaan tidak nyaman di sana. "Apa kau sakit?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan sebuah gelengan. Sasuke meraba kening Naruto memastikan. 

Kebaikan dan perhatian dari Sasuke semakin membuatnya takut. Tapi bukankah ini yang Naruto harapkan? Berhubungan lebih dekat dengan pemuda ini untuk memperalat dirinya? 

Naruto menepis lembut tangan sang Uchiha. "Aku baik – baik saja. Aku ingin pulang dan kembali latihan." Pinta Naruto disertai senyuman manis yang dapat meluluhkan hati pria manapun. 

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke. 

** 

Dream High. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang Guardian. Entah kenapa pertanyaan Naruto masih berngiang dikepalanya. Ia hendak menjawab namun rasa takut jika Naruto akan meninggalkannya saat mendengar jawabnya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke tersenyum getir. 

Krieet 

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Masuklah para anggota guardian yang lain. "Yo Sas." Sapa mereka. 

"Bukankah kau seharusnya melatih Nona Uzumaki, Sas?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada mengantuknya. 

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi." Jawabnya acuh. 

"Ku dengar dari Bibi Mikoto kau tidak pulang semalaman?" Neji duduk di sofa lainnya didekat Sasuke. 

"Hn." 

"Kau tidur dimana semalam?" Tanya Neji sedikit penasaran. 

"Ruang asrama Naruto." 

Kiba yang sedang minum sontak menyemburkan air tepat di wajah Shikamaru yang mengantuk. "APA." Raung Kiba syok, namun keterkejutanya tidak bertahan lama karena harus mendapat bogeman mentah dari Shikamaru. 

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kurama sedikit khawatir. Pertanyaan Kurama berhasil membuat Sasuke mendelik. 

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke tajam. "Aku harus melatih Naruto hingga larut malam." Dustanya. 

"Ah. Begitu." Kurama menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 

"Oke sedikit memanas disini. Apa Acnya rusak." Teriak Kiba. 

Sasuke hanya berdecih dan memutar bola matanya dan meninggalkan ruangan. "Ku harap ini bukan cinta segitiga." Kiba memandang khawatir Kurama. 

"Kalian salah paham." Kurama menghela nafas. Gaara hanya terdiam seribu bahasa melihat kelakuan teman – temannya. 

** 

Suasana sempat memanas tadi siang antara dirinya dan Sasuke, dan itu membuat perasaannya sedikit gusar. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil apakah persahabatan mereka harus renggang karena seorang gadis? Ditambah lagi itu merupakan kesalahpahaman. 

"Anda kenapa tuan muda? Apa anda baik – baik saja." Kimimaro sang supir sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi tuan mudanya yang sedikit kurang bersemangat. 

"Aku baik – baik saja. Apa Tou-san ada di rumah sekarang?" 

"Beliau sudah pulang dari luar negri beserta nyonya besar, tuan muda." 

"Jadi dia akan menghadiri Festival itu?" 

"Sepertinya begitu. Bukankah ayah anda merupakan sponsor acara tersebut?" Kurama sedikit tergerak saat mendengar jawaban Kimimaro. 

** 

Kediaman Namikaze. Kurama menelusuri setiap ruangan di rumah besar itu mencari sosok ayah yang tak kunjung ia temui. "Dimana dia." Gerutunya mulai lelah mencari. 

"Kurama Nii." Suara cempreng itu memanggil dirinya. 

"Shion? Apa kau melihat Tou-san?" tanya pada adik yang berusia dua tahun lebih mudah darinya. 

"Papa sedang bersama mama di halaman belakang." Jawabnya sembari menunjuk dengan jempolnya. 

Tak perlu berlama – lama Kurama langsung melesat menuju sang ayah dan dibuntuti oleh sang adik. "Tou-san." Panggilnya dan seketika Minato menoleh. 

"Ada apa Kurama?" 

"Aku ingin ikut Tou-san ke festival kelak." Kurama to the poin. 

"Hee? Kenapa tiba – tiba?" Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya. 

"Bukankau tidak terlalu suka menghadiri acara seperti itu?" 

"Begini. Adik kelasku akan tampil disana jadi aku ingin melihat penampilannya." Kurama menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Aku tidak hadir saat penampilannya di penyambutan siswa baru jadi sekarang aku tidak ingin melewatkannya lagi." Oke kenapa ia begitu jujur sekarang. 

"Waah. Ternyata siswa DH mendapat undangan lagi?" Minato terpukau. "Dia pria atau wanita?" 

"Wanita." 

"Apa dia kekasih mu?" kali ini sang Ibu yang bertanya sembari tersenyum jahil. 

"Ah t-tidak. Ibu salah paham. Dia hanya adik kelasku." Kurama membantah, dan kenapa semua orang harus salah paham mengenai ini? 

"Baiklah. Kita akan menonton festival itu satu keluarga." Minato menepukan kedua tangannya memberi keputusan. Yah setidaknya ia lega bisa menonton penampilan Naruto saat ini. 

** 

Seperti kemarin. Hari ini hujan masih betah turun di wilayah ini. tapi setidaknya cuaca hari ini mendukung untuk latihan terakhir Naruto. Di atap gedung asrama, kini mereka berdiri dengan payung di tangan masing – masing. Pastinya tidak ada yang mau basah dan sakit mengingat besok adalah hari H. 

Sasuke berdiri berjauhan dari Naruto hal ini dilakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Kushina ingin membuat suara Naruto lebih mantab dengan cara menyuruh Naruto bernyanyi di tengah derasnya hujan. 

"Kau harus bernyanyi dan usahakan suara mu terdengar oleh Sasuke yang berada di sana." Kushina menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang berdiri cukup jauh. "Ini adalah latihan terakhir sebelum aku di angkat menjadi Diva." 

Naruto tak bergeming. Bukankah ia hanya perlu bernyanyi sekeras mungkin? "Jangan lupakan bagian penting dari musik Naruto. Cinta dan dedikasimu." Kushina mengingatkan. "Tuangkan seluruh perasaan mu pada lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan." 

"Aku mengerti Kaa-chan." Naruto mengangguk paham. 

"Baiklah kita mulai." 

Naruto mulai mengambil ancang – ancang dan mulai bernyanyi, namun gagal. Bahkan untuk percobaan yang kedua serta ketiga kali, membuat Naruto menghempas dan amat kesal. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja yang namanyanya latihan tidak akan bisa dilakukan sekali duakali, bahkan untuk Naruto. 

Hujan sempat mereda di sore hari itu. Membuat mereka harus beristirahat sejenak dan Naruto harus mendinginkan tenggorokannya yang memanas. Kemudian latihan itu kembali di lanjutkan saat hujan kembali deras dimalam itu pukul 09:00. 

"Kau yakin akan melanjutkan latihan Naruto?" Sasuke menatap khawatir gadis di depannya itu. Besok adalah harinya. Akan lebih baik jika Naruto beristirahat. 

"Tidak. Aku ingin mencobanya sekali lagi." Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Hujan jauh lebih lebat dari sebelumnya, kali ini ia harus bisa menaklukan cuaca yang satu ini. 

Naruto mulai mengambil ancang - ancang untuk menarik nafas dan Sasuke mulai mundur jauh kebelakang. Naruto memulai nyanyiannya. Ia dengan sekuat tenanga mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya selembut mungkin. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna sedangkan Kushina tersenyum puas dibuatnya. 

Naruto berhasil menguasai latihan ini. suaranya yang luar biasa bahkan menyatu dengan suara jatuhnya hujan seolah hujan adalah musik dari lagunya. Lagu Ah, Non Ceredea Mirarti...Ah! Non Giunge by Cecilia Bartoli sukses Naruto bawakan dengan sangat luar biasa. 

** 

Seperti biasa mereka latihan hingga larut malam dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali menumpang tidur di ruang asrama - milik Naruto. Pagi yang lumayan gaduh. Saat Naruto harus bangun kesiangan dan tergesa – gesa untuk berkemas menuju Teather. 

"Brr." Tubuh Naruto masih menggigil di dalam mobil Sasuke. Masih sangat terasa di kulitnya saat air dingin itu tersiram. "Aku tidak mau terkena flu di saat yang penting ini." Naruto mengusap – usap bahunya menghangatkan diri. 

"Sudahku bilang mandilah dengan air hangat." Omel Sasuke sembari menyetir mobil menuju Teather. 

"Kau melihat jam bukan? Tidak akan sempat." Pekik Naruto membuat Sasuke memutar bolamatanya malas. 

Sasuke menaikan sedikit kecepatannya dan memperkecil presentase telat yang akan mereka dapat. Sasuke tidak ingin jika kejadian ini membuat Naruto dianggap tidak profesional. "Sas. Jangan bilang kau ingin mengajakku mati bersamamu." Naruto menatap ngeri Sasuke. 

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia masih terus memacu mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata dan membuat Naruto meraung – raung kengerian. 

Seperti terbebas dari kematian. Naruto dengan cepat turun dari mobil laknant Sasuke setibanya di parkiran teather. Naruto terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan menuju ruang hias dan terus mengingatkan pada dirinya agar tidak menumpang pada Sasuke lagi saat otaknya mulai geser. Walau ada baiknya yakni ia tidak terlambat. 

"Uzumaki Naruto?" seorang wanita menghampiri dirinya saat tiba di ruang hias - Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ikut aku. Tidak ada waktu lagi." Wanita itu meyeret Naruto agar duduk di meja hias. 

** 

Sedangkan di bangku penonton. Sasuke sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan sang ayah, Ibu serta kakaknya. Fugaku menatap sang anak dengan tatapan penuh arti, tentunya prihal Naruto. Sasuke tak bergeming. 

"Good morning ladies and gentleman....." MC mulai berbasa – basi serta menyambut para hadirin yang datang di acara festival. "Dalam acara Festival musim dingin tahun ini kita kembali berkumpul. Seperti biasa kita akan menampilkan penyanyi – penyanyi opera yang luar biasa." Dengan meriah sang MC membuka acara tersebut. "Baiklah untuk penampil pertama inilah dia, Temari." Tak lama kemudian munculah sosok wanita bersurai pirang dengan penampilang yang sangat mempesona. Ia membungkuk disetiap penjuru dengan senyum indah yang terlukis di bibirnya. Gelagatnya di atas panggung benar layaknya seorang penyanyi opera profesional. 

Berdiri di atas sebuah panggung kecil yang tersedia di sana. Temari mulai memposisikan dirinya dalam kondisi siap bernyanyi. Dengan lembut ia menghirup nafas dan keluarlah suara indah dari mulutnya. Tampak dari tatapan penonton mereka sangat mengangumi Temari dalam bernyanyi seolah mereka diingatkan kembali oleh sosok yang sudah lama menghilang dan sangat mereka rindukan untuk bernyanyi di atas panggung. 

Untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru menyimak dan mendengarkan dengan seksama penampilan wanita yang satu ini, Biasanya ia akan tertidur dengan nyenyak tidak perduli apapun kondisinya. Kiba yang berada di samping Shikamaru menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan horror. 

Sekitar tiga penyanyi yang sudah tampil dengan mengagumkan dan sebentar lagi giliran bagi Naruto. ia duduk gelisah di meja hiasnya. Bukan karena tidak percaya diri atau apalah itu. Hanya saja perasaan tidak enak terus mengerubungi hatinya. Apakah ini tanda jika ia harus bersiap akan sesuatu? 

"Untuk kedua kalinya setelah sekian lama kami mengundang lagi siswi berbakat dari Dream High. Siapakah dia..." Teriakan MC yang begitu meriah membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud – Sang Doi. 

"UZUMAKI NARUTO." semua memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah tidak halnya dengan Minato. Tanganya mendingin dan wajahnya memucat saat mendengar marga Uzumaki disebutkan. 

"Papa kenapa?" Shion menatap aneh gelagat sang ayah. 

"Aku tidak apa – apa." Minato meyakinkan sang putri dan sekarang ia mulai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus tersentak hebat hanya karena mendengar marga Uzumaki? 

Penonton bergemuruh saat melihat sosok yang begitu cantik dan indah muncul dari balik panggung. Dress orange panjang hingga terseret membalut indah tubuh ramping Naruto ditambah surai pirangnya yang tergerai lurus dengan jepit bunga di sisi kiri kepalanya. Sasuke menatap bangga Naruto sekali gus kesal karena para penonton lelaki yang menatap Naruto penuh minat. 

"Wow Amazing." Puji sang MC penuh takjub. "Aku tidak tahu jika yang akan muncul adalah seorang malaikat." Naruto tersenyum manis menanggapi pujiannya. Dan suhu di teather mendadak turun. Membuat seluruh penonton bergidik seketika. Itachi hanya bergeleng – geleng menanggapi perubahan suhu ini. tentu saja karena ia tahu siapa pelakunya. "Baiklah mari kita lihat apa dia benar – benar seperti malaikat? Silahkan Nona." Sang MC mulai undur diri dan Naruto dengan anggun berjalan menaiki panggung kecil itu. 

'Baiklah mari kita tunjukan pada mereka siapa Ratunya.' Naruto tertunduk dan bergumam dalam hati. 'Ini adalah kesempatan mu menuju tingkat dunia.' Naruto mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menarik nafas lembut, ia mengingat kembali latihan kemarin bersama sang Kaa-chan. 'Doakan Naru, Kaa-chan.' Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya perlahan. 

Lagu 'Ah, Non Ceredea Mirarti...Ah! Non Giunge' mulai dibawa Naruto dengan hati – hati dan penuh perasaan. Bernyanyi seolah ialah sang wanita yang sedang patah hati didalam lagu tersebut. Para penonton yang mendengar mulai meneteskan air mata hanyut dalam emosi. 

Minato semakin bergidik ngeri, terasa deja vu saat penampilan seseorang. Minato merasa sangat bersalah akan sesuatu yang tidak di ketahuinya. 

Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk penampilan Naruto. ia menyelesaikan lirik demi lirik dengan sempurna. Tsunade dan Conan merasa kelewatan bangga pada Naruto sekarang. 

** 

Conan, Tsunade, Fugaku, Ino, Hinata, Hiashi, Inoichi, Itachi dan Sasuke mengunjungi Naruto ke ruang hias. Sekedar memberikan ucapan selamat dan rasa bangga mereka. Nama Naruto terus mereka elu – elukan hingga membuat Naruto ingin mencabik satu – satu wajah mereka. 

Inilah yang dulu dialami Kushina. Namanya terus orang – orang tinggi – tinggikan kemudian mereka jatuhkan hingga kedasar. Bisa dikatakan ini merupakan traumatic bagi Naruto dan sekarang ia hanya bisa tenang setenang mungkin menghadapi traumanya. 

"Apa kau baik – baik saja." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto tiba – tiba membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. 

"Ah? Aku baik – baik saja." Jawabnya. 

"Aku pikir kau terkena flu." Naruto menggeleng menghadapi ucapan Sasuke. 

Ino menyikut Naruto kecil. "Sejak kapan kau begitu dekat dengan Uchiha?" Bisik Ino tak percaya, Naruto hanya megangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. "Tch pelit. Aku ini teman mu. Ayolah cerita sedikit." Ino memohon.Naruto hanya mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya agar Ino melupakan prihal itu. Hal ini membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal temannya ini. 

"Waah. Ramai sekali." Suara itu membuat seluruh orang di ruangan menoleh kearahnya. "Selamat Sore tuan – tuan dan nyonya – nyonya sekalian." Pria itu membungkuk penuh hormat. 

"Namikaze-san. Sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu anda disini." Tutur Fugaku sembari membungkuk dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Ada prihal apa hingga membuat sponsor besar kemari?." Tanya Fugaku sopan. 

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Minato tersenyum penuh arti pada Fugaku. "Nona Uzumaki menarik perhatian saya. Saya akan membuatnya menjadi penyanyi terkenal." Mata Conan berbinar mendengar ucapan Minato. mungkin Naruto baru saja masuk ke DH namun kemampuannya bahkan buka ia dapat dari sana melainkan murni dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Darah lebih kental dari pada apa pun. "Apa anda mau ikut dengan saya, Nona Uzumaki?." 

Hening... 

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Tangannya mendingin dan dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke karena sedari tadi Sasuke masih memegangi tangannya. Sasuke menatap tidak mengerti Naruto, apa Naruto sesenang ini hingga membuatnya grogi? 

**_Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kebahagiaan Di Tengah Penderitaan_**

"Nona Uzumaki." Minato menyadarkan keterdiaman Naruto. "Ah. Tentu saja saya mau. Sangat mau." Jawabnya cepat. Dunia sempat berhenti berputar di benak Naruto. Sang ayah yang ia benci kini sudah berada di depan matanya. Jika bukan karena impian dan sumpahnya mungkin ia sudah memukul dan menghajar pria itu detik ini juga.

"Saya sangat senang mendengarnya." Minato tersenyum senang. Ia akan mensponsori anak yang sangat berbakat. Selain pamor Naruto naik namanya baiknya juga akan berimbas. Ini adalah simbiosis mutualisme menurutnya.

"WAAA NARUTO." Ino berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya huhuhuhuhu~." Tuturnya tulus. "Akhirnya impian mu terwujud. I-itu terdengar mustahil t-tapi kau berhasil." Racaunya. Seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino.

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung. Ini membahagiakan sekali gus memuakan. Setelah ia sukses dan kesuksesannya sudah melampaui ibunya makan ia akan sesegera mungkin mendepak mereka semua. Bukankah itu adalah takdir kalian para batu loncatan?

Asrama DH. Naruto meringkuh memeluk boneka rubah kesayangannya. Wajah minato masih terbayang jelas di pikirannya. Benci dan dendam tak tertahan mengerumuninnya. Kushina menatap khawatir Naruto. Bukankah kabar yang sangat baik jika ia berhasil debut? Mengapa Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat senang.

"Kaa-chan." Panggil Naruto lirih.

"Hm?" Kushina mendekati putrinya duduk tepat di depan Naruto.

"Pria itu. Aku membencinya." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada boneka.

"Siapa?" Kushina memiringakn kepalanya bingung.

"Pria itu, mantan suami mu. Dia adalah sponsor ku yang akan membawa ku ke Roma." Kushina tersentak. Ekspresi Kushina berubah seketika. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh rapuh putrinya.

"Tenanglah sayang." Kushina dapat merasakan tubuh bergetar Naruto. Kushina tahu betapa Naruto membenci mantan suaminya itu. Dan keberhasilan ini bagaikan boomerang bagi perasaan Naruto. "Semua akan baik – baik saja. Lakukan yang terbaik." Kushina mengusap sayang helaian pirang Naruto.

Pagi yang cerah di Dream High namun mood Naruto kali ini tidak secerah cuaca hari ini. "Pagi Naru-chan." Sapa Hinata yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya bersama Ino.

"Kelas akan sangat riuh nantinya." Ino merangkul Naruto bangga.

Teman – temannya terus meracau namun masih Naruto tidak bergeming. 'Ugh tuhan.' Naruto merasa sangat kesal dan jengkel kali ini. Teman – temannya tidak mengerti jika Naruto sangat ingin sendiri saat ini. Jangan salahkan dia jika umpatan dan kelakuan aslinya keluar saat ini juga. Namun Naruto berusaha terus menahannya hingga mereka tiba di depan kelas.

Naruto membuka dengan malas pintu kayu berukir itu sedangkan Ino dan Hinata masih sibuk meracau tentang rasa bangga atas keberhasilannya.

"WAAA NARUTO I DON'T BELIEVE IT."

"HOW?"

"ARRGG YOUR SO AMAZING."

Benar apa yang di katakan Ino. Kelas akan sangat riuh.

"Aha ha im just lucky." Jawab Naruto tanpa semangat sedikitpun.

"Wow. Kau murid baru yang luar biasa." Para pria mulai menata Naruto penuh ketertarikan yah walau pun sejak awal memang begitu. "Kita harus makan malam bersama untuk merayakan ini." ujar pria bernama Utakata itu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah?" sial Naruto tidak bisa berata apa – apa.

"Maaf tuan – tuan dan Nona – nona tidak kah kalian melihat jika Nona Uzumaki sedikit merasa terganggu." Pandangan mereka kembali teralih kali ini pada seorang pria dengan helaian merah.

"Namikaze-san?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Eh Namikaze-san? Ah maafkan kami Uzumaki. Kami tidak bermaksud. Ya kami pikir kau sangat luar biasa." Jawab mereka sedikit merasa bersalah. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum paksa.

"Aha aku pinjam Nona Uzumaki sebentar." Kurama Tersenyum dan menarik lembut tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Atap DH. Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa Kurama membawanya kemari. "Apa yang membuat anda membawa saya kemari Namikaze-san?"

"Ah maaf mungkin aku sedikit lancang." Kurama terkekeh.

"Sebelum itu maukah kau memanggil ku dengan panggilan Kurama saja? Yaa rasanya terdengar sedikit lebih akrab."

Hening...

"oh maaf." Kurama tersenyum kaku. "Begini kedua orang tua ku ingin mengajak mu makan malam." Kurama to the poin. "Mereka ingin mengenal mu lebih jauh sekaligus membicarakan lebih dalam mengenai keberangkatan ke roma serta debut."

"begitu? Baiklah." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Kau tidak senang dengan debut mu?" Kurama menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"B-bukan begitu." Naruto terkesiap. "Saya hanya sedikit gugup dan cemas." Naruto mengelak.

Kurama hanya terkekeh. "Itu wajar. Karena kau akan meninggalkan DH. Ku dengar Mrs. Conan adalah Ibu angkat mu? berat meninggalkannya."

"Eh bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Hebat Kurama bisa tahu tentang dirinya hingga sejauh itu. Seisi sekolah belum ada yang mengetahui jika Conan adalah Ibu angkatnya.

"Ahaha aku memiliki hubungan yang sedikit rumit dengan kepala sekolah." Naruto membulatkan mata mendengar jawaban Kurama.

"H-hubungan rumit?" Kurama berkencan dengan wanita berusia 50 keatas? Itu lebih rumit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"A-AH T-TIDAK. BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN." Kurama menggerak – gerakan tangannya membantah apa pun yang sedang Naruto pikirkan. "Maksudku hubungan keluarga. Kepala sekolah adalah Nenek kandungku tapi..." Kurama tersenyum pahit.

Kali ini Naruto sangat terkejut. Jadi kepala sekolah DH masih ada hubungan darah dengannya. "Ngomong – ngomong soal kepala sekolah. beliau ingin bertemu dengan mu."

"Hn okay. Thank you." Naruto membungkuk dan dan meninggal Kurama di atap.

Naruto semakin Bad mood dibuatya. Ini semua karena perasaan aneh yang ada pada hatinya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci Kurama? Apa karena Kurama adalah kakaknya? Kurama tidak tahu apa pun tentang masalah ayahnya atau mungkin Kurama tidak pernah tahu jika ia memiliki seorang adik dari ibu kandungnya. Apa pantas Naruto membencinya.

Naruto mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah ingin memikirkan kenapa ia harus tidak membenci orang lain. Mereka semua harus di benci kehidupan layak dan mewah mereka telah membuat Uzumaki Naruto iri. Tidak adil bukan ia harus hidup susah dan menderita sedangkan mereka semua yang ada di sini hidup bahagia dengan keluarga yang lengkap.

Pintu besar itu menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto. Terpampag jelas tulisan ruang kepala sekolah di sana. Ia membuka perlahan pintu itu dan sosok wanita paruh baya sudah mentinya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Aku sudah menunggumu." Ucapnya terdengar begitu bahagia ketika melihat Naruto. "Aku sudah tahu kau bisa melakukanya." Masih duduk di meja kerjanya ia menatap kearah Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku ini hebat." Jawab Naruto sarkastik. "Aku sudah tahu kenapa kau mau membantu ku selama ini Nona Senju." Naruto menatap tajam Tsunade. "Masuk ke DH dengan sangat mudah bahkan untuk orang miskin seperti ku yang bahkan tidak pernah menginjakan kaki ke bangku sekolah. Tampil di acara pembukaan siswa baru sedangkan aku murid pindahan. Dan menjadi penampil di acara festival."

Tsunade tercekat. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menyeret Naruto agar duduk di sofa khusus tamu miliknya. "Apa yangs udah kau ketahui, Naruto?" Tsunade menatap horror Naruto dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Menurut mu apa, Obasan?" Naruto menyeringai.

Tsunade melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto dan terduduk lemas di atas meja kaca tepat di depan Naruto. "Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu." Tsunade tersenyum getir. "Maafkan aku." Tsunade tertunduk.

"Kenapa anda meminta maaf Nona Senju. Saya ingin berterimakasih di sini. Berkat anda saya bisa dengan mudah menggapai impian saya." Naruto mengendikan bahunya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenci putraku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membenci ku." Tsunade membelai lembut kepala Naruto. "Hubungan kami berdua sangat berubah setelah kejadian itu. Karena aku memihak Kushina."

Naruto terdiam. Tsunade memihak Kushina? Ibunya tidak pernah menceritakan soal ini padanya. Bahkan Kushina tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Tsunade padanya.

"Tentu saja Kushina tidak tahu." Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Karena aku yakin dia tidak akan menerima bantuan dari ku yang notabennya adalah Ibu dari Minato."

Hening...

"T-tapi sungguh. Aku sangat menyayangi Kushina. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diri ku dan putraku. Itu sebabnya aku menutupi siapa diriku pada mu dan membantumu dalam mencapai impian."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentangku?" Naruto menatap kosong Tsunade.

Flash Back!!

Pertelevisian, media sosial sangat ricuh. Di karenakan skandal yang dilakukan oleh penyanyi muda berbakat yang baru – baru ini tengah naik daun. Bukan skandal selebriti biasa yang di lakukan kala itu tergolong berat yakni melibatkan dirinya dan anak dari perusahaan besar di Konoha.

Hidup kushina selesai sudah. Kushina sudah tamat. Sekarang yang harus Kushina pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menghindari diri dari mendia yang terus mengejar dan mencarinya serta melahirkan anak yang tengah di kandungannya.

Genab empat bulan usia kehamilannya. Dan tidak ada yang tahu mengenai itu bahkan suaminya sendiri.

Kolong jembatan yang dingin adalah satu satunya tempat teraman untuk Kushina beristirahat. Kemana tempat tinggalnya? Bank sudah menarik segalah harta kekayaan yang ia miliki atas perintah Namikaze Minato suaminya serta putra tunggal dari perusahaan besar di Konoha.

Kushina mengutuk dirinya dahulu yang mau menikahi pria brengsek yang tergila – gila padanya. Tubuh Kushina menggigil ia ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi kelak padanya dan anaknya.

Tiba – tiba cahaya terang menyorot tepat ke arah dirinya. Kushina terlonjak kaget dan hendak kembali berlari.

"Senpai ku mohon." Sosok itu menggenggam tangannya sontak membuat Kushina berbalik dan menatap sosok itu.

"C-conan?" Kushina menatap adik kelasnya sekaligus muridnya itu dengan tatapan lega. "Aku pikir siapa." Kushina terkekeh getir.

"Ikutlah aku. Aku akan melindungi Kushina senpai." Conan menarik Kushina menuju mobilnya lalu pergi jauh hingga masuk kedalam hutan keluar dari bisingnya Konoha saat itu.

Tubuh Kushina berhenti menggigil. Ia sangat bersyukur jika yang menemukannya adalah Conan sosok yang paling dekat dan sayang padanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan ku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Aku melacak GPS Kushina senpai. Aku sangat khawatir pada Kushina senpai saat melihat berita – berita itu. Aku yakin Kushina senpai memerlukan ku." Terangnya.

"B-bukannya seharusnya kau berada di Amerika?" Kushina menatap horror Conan. "Jangan bilang kau pergi dari sana karena aku."

"Senpai lebih memerlukan ku bukan saat ini?" Conan tersenyum lembut sambil terus fokus mengendarai kendaraanya. "Lagi pula aku aku sudah menyelesaikan segala urusanku di sana."

Beberapa jawaban dari Conan merupakan kebohongan belaka. Sesungguhnya Tsunade lah yang menelfonnya mengenai kondisi mengenaskan Kushina saat ini. Tsunade tahu jika Conan adalah sosok yang paling menyayangi Kushina.

Tsunade sudah menyiapkan tempat teraman untuk kushina beristirahat. Dengan bantuan Conan, Kushina akan di bawa ke sana untuk menenangkan diri sampai berita dan kehebohan itu mereda.

"Conan bagaimana keadaan Kushina?" Tsunade menelfon Conan dari kediamanya. /N-nona Senju./ Suara bergetar Conan membuat firasat Tsunade menjadi tidak enak. "A-apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tsunade tidak bisa menutupi rasa cemasnya.

/S-seharusnya ini menjadi kabar baik t-tapi di situasi ini../ Conan memutskan ucapannya sendiri dan membuat Tsunade sangat penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi Conan. Berhenti membuatku cemas." Tsunade meninggikan suaranya. /M-maaf. Kushina senpai sedang hamil./ Tsunade sontak terduduk dan mematikan ponselnya.

Ini buruk. Cucunya, Kushina sedang mengandung cucunya. Ia benar – benar mengutuk kelakuan bejad putranya. "Oh? Apa Minato tahu jika Kushina hamil?" Dengan cepat Tsunade bangkit dan hendak menanyainya pada Minato dan membuat putranya itu mengubah keputusan bodohnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya sudah menggenggam gagang pintu ruangan putranya. 'Apa Minato tahu? Jika ia tahu pasti ia tidak akan melakukan ini.' Tsunade mengurungkan niatnya.

Putranya sudah gila. Tsunade takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada cucu barunya jika Minato sampai tahu. 'Aku harus melindunginya.' Tsunade meninggalkang ruangan Minato dengan wajah tertunduk.

Rumah tangga putranya berantakan semenjak kehadiran wanita jalang yang berakting sebagai wanita malang itu kerumahnya. Mengemis simpati dari Minato dan hal ini pun terjadi.

Di depan kamarnya Tsunade terduduk. Air matanya mengalir. "Apa aku sudah salah mendidik putra ku? Aku tidak pernah mendidiknya seperti ini." isaknya. "Maafkan aku Kushina. Ini salahku. Seharusnya dia tidak mengorbankan kebahagiaan mu demi wanita jalang itu."

Tsunade mengambil ponselnya dan dengan cepat menelfon Conan. /Ada apa Nona Senju?/

"Conan. Aku mohon padamu jaga Kushina dengan baik. Dan jangan pernah membawa namaku di sana. Aku takut Kushina akan menolak kebaikan mu karena ia membenciku."

/Saya mengerti. Tanpa anda perintahkan pun saya akan menjaga Senpai dengan baik./

"Syukurlah Kushina memiliki orang seperti mu."

"Arrrgghhh." Raungan Kushina terdengar hingga keluar membuat Tsunade bergerak gelisah menunggu proses melahirkan. Lantunan doa terus terucap dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu. Meminta agar tuhan menyelamatkan menantu dan cucunya.

Hueeekk Hueeekk

Tangisan bayi membuat suasana hening seketika. Air mata Tsunade melesat turun. Akhirnya cucu yang ia nanti sudah lahir. Namun...

"N-nona Senju Kushina senpai tidak terselamatkan." Conan keluar dari kamar Kushina dengan mata berlinang. "Pendarahannya terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Conan meracau sembari membawa bayi perempuan yang masih merah di tangannya.

Tsunade menatap cucu mungilnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku cucuku maafkan aku. Ini semua karena ketidak kemampuan ku. Dunia sangat tidak adil pada mu maafkan aku." Tsunade memeluk cucunya yang masih merah itu.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto." ucapan Conan membuat Tsunade mendongak. "Sejak lama Kushina Senpai menyiapkan nama itu."

"Naruto ya?" Tsunade tersenyum menatap bayi pirang itu. "Oh lihat rambutnya, matanya mirip seperti ayahnya. Tapi sepertinya Kushina lebih mendominasi." Tsunade terkekeh. "Selamat datang di dunia Naru. Obasan akan melindungi mu. Apapun caranya." Tsunade mengecup sayang kening Naruto. "Mulai saat ini kau adalah ibu angkat Naruto Conan."

"A-apa?" Conan terlonjak kaget. "B-benarkah? Bolehkah?" Conan tidak percaya. Ia sangat senang jika ia bisa menjadi ibu angkat dari putri Senpai yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Hanya kau yang bisa merawat Naruto, Conan. Ku serah kan dia pada mu."

"A-aku akan merawat Naruto dengan baik. Demi Kushina senpai." Conan bersumpah. Ia menggendong Naruto dan menatap nanar mata safir tanpa dosa itu. "Kau bahkan baru lahir tapi sudah menghadapi cobaan seberat ini. Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga mu."

Proses penguburan Kushina dilakukan secara tertutup hanya orang yang dekat dengannya saja yang mengikuti acara.

"Aku turut berduka atas Kushina." Wanita berambut silver itu menepuk pundak Conan yang masih memeluk kubur Kushina. "Aku, Madara, dan Obito juga sama seperti mu. Kami sangat menyangi Kushina. Kami benar – benar tidak menyangka hal buruk seperti ini akan menimpanya."

"Kaguya Sensei?" Conan mendongak.

"Aku sudah menganggap Kushina seperti Putriku. Tapi di saat seperti ini aku malah tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya." Kaguya tersenyum getir. "Dan Tsunade berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini salah putra mu bukan dirimu. Kau sudah mendidiknya dengan sangat baik tapi otak putra mu itu menjadi bebal ketika ia beranjak dewasa."

"Ah." Tsunade tersenyum paksa.

"Aku harap anak itu bisa membuat nama ibunya kembali harum." Tukas Madara.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tsunade menyipitkan matanya menatap Madara.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Menjadi seorang Diva. Aku memiliki firasat yang baik mengenai ini." Madara menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Aku rasa Kaguya dan Obito pun merasakan hal yang sama."

"Aku tidak ingin cucuku mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Kushina." Tsunade menaikan suaranya.

"Aku, Kaguya, Obito Conan dan KAU bisa menjamin hal itu tidak akan terjadi padanya." Tegasnya.

"Ada baiknya jika kau tidak memberikan fasilitas apapun pada anak ini." Obito angkat bicara. "Seseorang akan menjadi sangat suskses ketika mereka merasakan kepahitan dunia. Dan kesuksesan itu biasanya akan sangat kekal."

"Maksudmu?" Tsunade menatap temannya itu tidak mengerti.

"Biarkan dia hidup susah dan miskin bersama Conan. Lalu kau suruh Conan untuk tidak menyekolahkannya. Cukup ajari apa itu musik dan apa itu Diva pada Naruto." Obito mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau gila. Hidup cucuku tidak akan seperti anak – anak kebanyakan."

"Naruto hanya akan menjadi gadis yang lemah jika kau merawatnya dengan cara mu." Kaguya menepuk pundak Tsunade dan manatap lekat mata kawannya itu.

"Aku mengerti."

 _ **Bersambung...**_ _ **Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dulu Dan Sekarang**

Naruto di besarkan tidak seperti anak – anak pada umumnya. Conan yang merupakan Ibu angkatnya tidak pernah mengenalkan apa itu uang apa itu sekolah apa itu dunia luar pada Naruto atas perintah Tsunade. Conan hanya mengenalkan apa itu Musik dan Lagu bahkan sejak Naruto masih berusia 3 bulan.

Naruto terus tumbuh hingga usianya genab berusia 4 tahun. Seperti dugaan gurunya Kaguya Naruto menjadi begitu ambisius apa lagi setelah Conan menceritakan tentang Ibunya Kushina.

Ketika usianya menginjak 5 tahun Naruto mulai berkelakukan aneh. Berbicara sendiri dan bersikap tidak seperti anak – anak pada umumnya. Pemikirannya terlalu rasional dan penuh logika. Naruto sangat cerdas bahkan jenius untuk anak sekecil itu. Ungkapan buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya memang sangat berlaku untuk Naruto.

Di usianya menginjak 7 tahun Conan di kejutkan dengan permintaan Naruto. Naruto ingin merantau seorang diri. Orang dewasa mana yang akan membiarkan bocah sekecil itu untuk merantau? Namun Naruto yang ambisius tidak pernah mengindahkan larangan Conan dan tetap pergi meninggalkan vila di tengah hutan tempat ia lahir dan tempat ia di besarkan itu.

Mendengar cerita kepergian Naruto membuat Tsunade marah besar pada Conan. Dan memerintahkan Conan untuk mencari Naruto kemana pun ia berada. Tidak semudah itu mencari Naruto. Conan menemukan Naruto 8 tahun kemudian. Dalam kondisi yang tidak dapat di percaya. Naruto mampu membeli rumah kecil dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Walaupun rumah itu kosong tidak berisikan perabot apapun namun untuk gadis seperti Naruto? ini merupakan hal yang sulit di percaya.

Tsunade sempat sakit selama pencarian. Namun kondisinya berangsur membaik ketika mendengar kabar jika Naruto sudah di temukan. Ajaib Naruto masih mengingat Conan yang merupakan ibu angkatnya.

Setelah itu agar tidak kehilangan Naruto lagi dan demi rencananya untuk menjadikan Naruto seperti Kushina Tsunade memberi titah pada Conan untuk memasukan Naruto ke Dream High. Sekolah yang ia urus sekarang.

Flash Back End..

Naruto memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. cerita Tsunade kembali terputar di kepalanya. Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas saat pertamakali ia melihat Ibunya 8 tahun lalu.

"Apa Kaa-chan tahu jika Nona Tsunade sudah banyak membantu mu?." Naruto memutar tubuhnya menatap sang ibu yang sedang menjahit kancing seragamnya.

"Tidak." Kushina menggelengkan kepanya. "Ibu tidak pernah tahu jika rumah itu adalah rumah mertua ku." Kushina menghela nafas.

"Apa Kaa-chan membencinya? Kaa-chan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang nenek ku. Kakek ku atau yang lainnya bahkan apa yang sudah di lakukan pria itu pada mu kau tidak pernah menceritakannya." Naruto mendengus.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Kushina menghentikan kegiatanya dan menatap Naruto. "Aku berada di sini karena aku ingin kau bahagia. Bukan berbagi kesedihan dan kepedihan padamu." Ucapnya dengan tatapan Nanar. "Kaa-chan akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia. Kaa-chan akan mendukung di setiap pilihan dan langkah mu agar kau bahagia." Naruto tersenyum. "Jika menjadi penyanyi yang lebih sukses dari ku adalah kebahagianmu maka akan ku kabulkan. Jika membalas dendam padanya adalah kebahagiaanmu makan akan ku bantu." Kushina mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Kaa-chan. Aku menyayangi mu."

"Aku juga."

Di sisi lain di ruang Guardian. Sasuke dan kawan – kawan masih sibuk dengan berkas – berkas mereka. Di tambah berkas pemindahan Naruto ke Roma.

"Yah dia baru saja masuk dan dia sudah akan pergi." Kiba meracau di meja kerjanya.

"Kau benar." Saut Deidara. "Kita akan merindukannya. Yah walau kita tidak begitu dekat denganya."

"Yang paling merindukannya adalah pria yang sedang melamun di sana." Timpal Shikamaru. "Lihat. Kita sedang sibuk dan dia tengah sibuk melamun." Sindirnya.

"Oh ayolah Sas. Bantu kami. Kami Tahu kau sedih." Kurama mengomel. "Berkas ini tidak akan mengerjakan dirinya sendiri."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat mendengar omelan Kurama dan pembicaraan teman yang lainnya. Sudah cukup memusingkan memikirkan kepergian Naruto. Ia cemas jika ada pria lain yang mengincar calon pendamping hidupnya itu. Oke sekarang dia mulai berfikir seperti seorang suami yang cemburu pada istrinya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengerjakan tumpukan berkas di mejanya itu dengan berat hati.

Kriett

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Masuklah sosok wanita yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya itu. "Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Kiba padanya.

"Saya diperintahkan Nona Tsunade untuk mengambil berkas." Jawab Naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Masuklah. Berkasnya ada pada Sasuke." Gaara mengarahkan Naruto pada orang yang memegang berkas miliknya.

"Sas." Panggil Naruto. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming dan membuat Naruto menatap heran dirinya. "Berkasku." Ucapnya tanpa basa basi. Namun Sasuke masih tidak kunjung bergeming.

"Um Nona Uzumaki. Apa kau sudah berkemas?" tanya Kurama disela pekerjaanya.

"Sudah. Barangku tidak terlalu banyak untuk dipacking." Jawabnya sembari mengingat – ngingat jika ia tidak melupakan sesuatu.

"Keberangkatanmu sepertinya akan di majukan. Tou-san bilang banyak yang harus di urus disana dan secepatnya di lakukan." Jelas Kurama.

"Eh? Kapan saya akan berangkat?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tiga hari lagi. Dan ku rasa Lusa akan ada acara perpisahan untukmu." Naruto mengendikan bahunya acuh. Di majukan atau di mundurkan tidak akan mempengaruhi Naruto. Jika di majukan malahan itu sangat bagus menurutnya. "Dan kurasa Sasuke sangat keberatan dengan kepergianmu."Ucapan Kurama membuat Sasuke tersedak saat hendak minum.

"Jangan bercanda." Elaknya. "Bukankah bagus jika Naruto menggapai impiannya." Sasuke membantah apa yang diucapkan Kurama. Walau memang benar ia keberatan jika harus jauh dari Naruto. "Naruto. Apa kau ada acara hari ini dan besok?"

"Hmmm.. sepertinya tidak." Naruto memasang pose berfikir.

"Bagus. Sekarang dan besok kau akan ikut dengan ku." Pintanya ah lebih tepatnya perintahnya pada Naruto sembari memberikan berkas yang Naruto pinta.

"Oh. Baiklah." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Guardian.

"Waah kencan terakhirkah?" Kiba menatap jahil Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawabnya datar. "Tidak hanya kencan terakhir. Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku padanya." Kalin ini Kurama dan Neji yang tersedak ketika hendak minum.

"APAA." Teriak mereka serentak. "Aku sudah pernah memperingatimu tentang dia Sasuke." Neji menatap khawatir temannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Larang Kurama.

"Naruto tidak sejahat itu Neji." Belanya. "Dan kau. Siapa kau berani melarangku?." Sasuke menatap tajam Kurama. "Ah. Aku tahu kau memang menyukai Naruto. Tidak, Naruto milik ku." Desis Sasuke tidak suka.

"Bukan seperti itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan romantis pada Naruto." bantah Kurama.

"Tch. Hanya karena Minato ayah mu yang menjadi sponsor Naruto dan kau bisa bersikap seperti kakaknya? Tidak Namikaze."

"Woow lihat ini. perang cinta." Kiba berbisik pada Gaara.

"Stt kau tidak mau di sembur Sasuke kan?" Deidara menyikut Kiba memperingati.

"Kau perduli pada Naruto kan? Kau akan memberatkannya jika kau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya." Jelas Kurama. Sasuke terdiam. "Dia akan bimbang ketika kalian berjauhan."

"Kau tahu Kurama. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan memikirkan suatu hal secara berlebihan." Kali ini Kurama yang terdiam. "Dia itu sangat ambisius. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi hal yang menjadi keinginan nya." Sasuke kembali melanutkan pekerjaanya. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika dia memiliki perasaan pada ku. Aku merasa yang ada di pikiran serta hatinya hanya ada impian dan ambisinya."

Hening...

"Mungkin kau benar." Kurama mengangguk setuju. Tatapan Mata Naruto menggambarkan hal yang Sasuke katakan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi langkah Naruto untuk menggapai ambisinya.

Tiba hari yang di janjikan. Sasuke sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto di sebuah restoran ternama di malam hari. Jantungnya berdegub kencang menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Lama menunggu?" Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Ah kau sudah datang?" Sasuke segera berdiri dan menarik bangku mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta ku untuk menemanimu jalan – jalan selama 3 hari? Serakah sekali. Aku juga ingin jalan – jalan bersama Conan-sensei." Gerutunya pada Sasuke.

"Kau boleh mengajak Conan-sensei besok. Karena besok kita akan pergi keluar negri." Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ah kau juga boleh mengajak kedua teman mu itu."

"Teman?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah. Ino dan Hinata." Naruto tersenyum miring. Ia tidak pernah berfikir sedikit pun jika Ino dan Hinata adalah temannya. "Ah tentu saja." Naruto Fake smile. Saat ini Naruto masih memerlukan Hinata dan Ino dalam karirnya. Ketika dirinya mencapai puncak maka selamat tinggal Hyuuga dan Yamanaka.

"Setelah makan malam aku akan membantu mu mengemasi barang."

"Eh?"

"Kita akan berangkat besok."

"Heeee?"

Merencanakan Sesuatu yang begitu mendadak memanglah keahlian Sasuke. Naruto mulai membayangkan rekan yang bekerja bersamanya.

Selesai mereka makan malam bersama Sasuke mengantar Naruto ke asrama membantunya berkemas untuk kepergianya ke Roma serta kepergiannya besok. Sasuke juga mengantar Naruto kerumah Conan, Hinata dan Ino untuk mengajak serta mereka. Sesuai dugaan Naruto mereka bertiga sangat terkejut dengan ajakan mendadak Sasuke.

Namun mereka sama sekali tidak menolak ajakan itu. Bagaimana dengan sekolah mereka? Sasuke sudah mengurusnya dengan sangat baik.

"Kau benar – benar luar biasa." Naruto menatap tidak percaya Sasuke. Pria ini dapat menyelesaikan urusan semendadak ini begitu sempurna.

"Aku memang mengagumkan." Naruto nyaris muntah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada lagi gadis yang memuji mu, huh?" Naruto memincingkan alis.

"Banyak sekali. Ku harap kau tidak buta untuk melihat di sekeliling mu." Yang benar saja. Para gadis di luar mobil sana menatap Sasuke penuh kagum dari kaca mobil yang sengaja di buka. Bahkan wanita yang berboncengan dengan kekasihnya pun mencuri pandangan ke Sasuke serta menatap Sasuke nakal.

"Gezz." Naruto berdecak sebal. Dan kenapa dirinya harus sebal. "Itu hanya perasaan mu saja. Aku rasa mereka hanya tertarik pada Ferrari seksi mu ini." Naruto mengelus jok mobil di depannya. Ah Naruto memang sangat menyukai mobil jenis ini.

"Hn." Jawaban terakhir yang membuat Naruto sangat jengkel. Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto memukul wajah tampan Sasuke itu dengan tasnya saat ini juga.

Tidak terasa akhirnya Naruto tiba kembali ke asrama. "Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi." Sasuke membukan Naruto pintu.

"Hai hai." Jawabnya. Naruto benar – benar merasa sangat ngantuk saat ini. Ia melangkah gontai memasuki gerbang asrama. Ia sangat merindukan kasurnya saat ini. sekarang dan berikutnya mungkin Naruto akan sangat jarang bertemu sang pujaan hatinya.

Setibanya di kamar Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Ia merasa sangat lelah. "Berakting memang sangat melelahkan." Naruto menghela Nafas.

"Kau tidak perlu berakiting jika tidak ingin anak ku." Kushina duduk di bibir kasur menatap sang putri.

"Jika tidak. Itu akan sangat sulit Kaa-chan. Mereka akan menganggapku menjijikan." Kushina menatap kasihan pada putrinya. "Anakku. Kau tidak layak hidup seperti ini. kau pantas bahagia. Ini semua salah Ku."

"Tidak." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya. "Kaa-chan tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Karena aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu." Sautnya sebelum mata itu tertutup dan Naruto hanyut kedalam mimpi.

Naruto mengerang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menjejali wajahnya. "Arghh Demi Dewa siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur Uzumaki Naruto?" Mata Naruto terbelalak saat ia membuka mata dan mendapati sosok Sasuke di samping ranjangnya. "A-a-a KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

BRAKK

PLAK

BUGH

KROMPYANKK

Teriakannya menggelegar sepenjuru kamar.

Posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal melakukan hal tadi pada Naruto. mengganggu tidur Naruto sangatlah menyenangkan. "Jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersipuh menghadap Naruto di lantai. Hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang dapat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini.

"Pukulan mu itu sangat menyakitkan." Ringis Sasuke sembari mengelus pipinya yang masih terdapat bekas bogeman Naruto. "Kushina-san yang memberi ku akses."

Kushina berdehem. Ia berpura – pura mengelap meja padahal ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh barang apa pun dengan tangannya. "Kaa-chan." Pekik Naruto.

"A... bukan kan Naru memang harus bangun pagi? Uchiha-kun bilang kalian akan pergi ke luar negri?" Naruto terkesiap. Benar juga, batin Naruto.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya membangunkan ku dengan cara yang menyebalkan seperti ini. menjejali wajah ku." Semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto. "Geezz pasti ia melihat wajah ku saat tertidur. Memalukan." Naruto bergumam pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ibunya di ruang tengah menuju kamar.

Naruto menyeret keluar koper yang ia kemasi bersama Sasuke semalam. "Kita hanya pergi dua hari bukan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari lantai.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku ingin membawa Kaa-chan."

"Aku rasa tidak bisa. Karena kemungkinan teman – teman ku akan ikut."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga menghawatirkan jika Hinata bisa melihat Kaa-chan." Naruto menghela nafas kecewa. Ini kali pertamanya Naruto keluar negri. Dan ia ingin jika saat – saat itu ia bersama Kushina.

"Tidak apa anakku. Bersenang – senanglah. Saat ini kau perlu refreshing setelah ini kau akan sangat sibuk bahkan untuk beristirahat tidur juga akan sangat terbatas." Kushina membelai hampa rambut pirang putrinya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Jaga diri kalian di sana. Dan Uchiha-kun, aku titipkan Naruto padamu. Jaga dia baik – baik."

"Saya mengerti." Sasuke membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan kushina.

Perjalanan Naruto akan sangat sepi dan terasa aneh. Jujur saja Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah jauh dari Kushina. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di sana kelak.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Wooppss sorry lama banget updatenya. Author lagi sibuk banget. Maklum maba dan tugas dosen itu datangnya bergilir/curhat.**

 **Ini juga next chapternya Yu buat pas selesai UTS. Dan ya gabisa buat panjang – panjang inget waktu senggang yang bisa di bilang sangat sedikit.**

 **Tetap stay ya. Sampai jumpa chap depan. Pay pay~**

 **Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Liburan?**

Deruan ombang terdengar indah menyatu dengan lembutnya suara angin. Bali, Naruto tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan membawa mereka ke sini. "Kau tidak senang?" Sasuke menaiki Cottage yang di diami Naruto dan duduk di teras tepat di samping Naruto. "Tidak ikut bermain bersama mereka?" Pandangan Sasuke mengarah tepat kearah Ino, Hinata, dan Conan yang tengah bermain air di siang hari.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kenapa kau sampai membawa kami kemari?" Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. "Sebegitu tertarik kah kau pada ku?" Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tch. Jawaban macam apa itu." Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak ingin kau besar kepala. Ya memang benar aku sangat tertarik padamu. Sampai – sampai aku ingin mengurung mu agar kau tidak pergi kemana pun dan menjadi miliku seutuhnya." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Tapi sayangnya ambisimu itu dengan mudah mematahkan ambisiku memilikimu. Apa yang membuatmu bisa memiliki ambisi yang sekuat itu?" Sasuke menatap indahnya laut.

"Kau harus memiliki alasan yang kuat dan dukungan yang kuat!?" Jawab Naruto sedikit ambigu. Tentu saja jawaban yang sesungguhnya adalah 'Dendam'. Dendam membaranya pada dunia yang tidak adil padanya dan ibunya serta dendam pada sang ayah yang membuangnya serta ibunya.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak yakin. "Kau tahu aku merasakan hal buruk tentangmu."

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sembari memandangi Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa dari awal kau selalu bersandiwara." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Pfft AHAHAHAHA." Naruto tertawa renyah menanggapinya. "Sas. Aku ini penyanyi. Bukan Aktris." Bantah Naruto dengan candaan. "Memang benar penyanyi Opra tentu harus panda beracting tapi selama aku berada di DH aku tidak pernah mengecap sedikitpun ilmu acting."

"Kau percaya kemampuan yang di turunkan dari orang tua? Kushina itu adalah Diva super berbakat yang membawa nama Dream High. Tapi entah hal apa yang membuatnya meredam seolah ia tidak pernah ada." Sasuke masih memangdang Naruto lekat. Sedangkan pandagan Naruto beralih ke arah lautan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto lirih. "Saat kejadian itu aku bahkan belum lahir." Wajah Naruto merendup.

"Pembicaraan yang serius sekali. Hei kenapa kalian tidak bermain bersama kami." Ino berkacak pinggang memandangi mereka berdua dari luar cottage. "Jangan bilang kalian takut hitam?" Ino menyipitkan mata.

"Aku menemaninya." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Naru-chan, are you okay?" Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Yeah." Jawab Naruto.

"Jetlag?" Ino memiringkan kepala.

"Yeah, i think." Naruto bangkit dan berjalan memasuki cottage.

Sasuke dan Ino saling berpandangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada nya." Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kami hanya berbicara."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino Sasuke malah berbalik dan pergi entah kemana.

"Kuso otoko." Umpat Ino.

Mungkin hanya tiga hari waktu mereka untung bersama. Namun sepertinya waktu akan bergerak sangat lambat. Di tambah lagi kelakuan Naruto yang luar biasa aneh. Naruto duduk memeluk lututnya di atas tempat tidur di dalam cottage.

"Naruto kenapa?" Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"Naruto?" Conan menatap putri angkatnya itu khawatir. Ia belum pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Tubuhnya menggigil dan tangannya terasa dingin.

"Kaa-chan. Aku ingin Kaa-chan." Rintihnya.

"Aku ada di sini tenanglah Naru." Conan memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto dalam diam. Mungkin ini yang akan terjadi jika Naruto jauh dari arwah Kushina.

"Haah. Padahal kita di sini untuk bersenang – senang. Naruto malah sakit." Keluh Ino kecewa.

"Tidak mungkin kita bersenang – senang sedangkan Naruto seperti ini kan?" Hinata memandangi Ino dan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Naruto akan kembali sehat besok." Sasuke memberi kode agar Conan, Ino dan Hinata untuk keluar.

"Apa ini karena Kushina-san tidak ada didekatmu?" Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto yang masih terduduk.

"Shut up." Desis Naruto. "Aku hanya jetlag." Bantah Naruto.

"Baiklah – baiklah. Aku harap kau lebih baik besok." Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam cottage.

Ino menatap Sasuke yang baru keluar dari cottage tempat Naruto istirahat seolah bertanya bagaimana keadaan Naruto?. "Dia akan baik – baik saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah syukurlah." Conan menghela nafas lega. "Lebih baik kita istirahat dan besok kita akan kembali bersenang – senang bersama Naruto."

"Hm. Good Night Sensei." Hinata dan Ino berpamitan untuk kembali ke penginapan atau cottage masing masing.

"Sensei bukan kah kau juga harus beristirahat." Sasuke memandangi Conan yang masih mematung memandangi cottage tempat Naruto beristirahat.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus menemui seseorang di sini."

"Seseorang?"

"Suamiku. Ia sedang berada di bali untuk rapat penting perusahaan. Besok ia akan kembali ke Rusia jadi kami hanya bisa bertemu malam ini."

"Itu sebabnya sensei mau ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak. Aku kemari karena ingin menemani Naruto. Naruto adalah putri angkat sah ku. Namun aku merasa sama sekali tidak pernah mengurusnya dan membesarkannya. Seolah ia tumbuh dan berkembang secara mandiri tanpa usaha ku."

"Aku tidak tahu jika sensei sudah menikah."

"Tentu saja tak banyak yang tahu jika aku sudah menikah dan bahkan banyak yang tidak tahu jika Naruto adalah putri angkatku."

"Bagaimana dengan suami mu. Apa ia mengetahui Naruto?"

"Ya. Dia mengetahuinya. Secara Ekonomi Naruto adalah orang kaya. Tentu saja kami kedua orang tuanya tergolong orang mampu. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan uang kami sepeserpun. Aku merasa gagal menjadi orangtuanya."

"Kapan sensei menikah?"

"Aku menikah ketika Naruto berusia 3 bulan. Akan sangat aneh memiliki anak tanpa seorang suami kan? Pacarku yang merupakan ahli waris perusahaan besar di rusia memutuskan untuk segera menikahi ku untuk menghindari kabar - kabar yang akan menimpaku nanti. Tentu saja kami sempat mengasuh dan mengurus Naruto layaknya orang tua ketia ia masih bayi."

"Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa lepas dari tanganmu?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap Conan. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa jika semua merupakan kesalahan Conan yang lalai terhadap Naruto.

"Yang Uchiha-kun pikirkan memang benar. Aku lalai terhadap Naruto. Membiarkan seorang gadis kecil kabur dari rumah. Orang tua macam apa aku ini. Bahkan aku sempat menyalahkan suami ku yang meninggalkan kami berdua karena aku tidak bisa ikut dengan nya ke rusia. Aku juga sempat berfikir jika ada orang lain yang membesarkannya hingga Naruto bisa menjadi Naruto yang hebat seperti saat ini." Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Conan.

'Orang lain?' batinya. Pikiran Sasuke mulai teralih pada Kushina. Apa Kushina yang menyuruh Naruto untuk kabur dari rumah? "Maaf sudah menanyakan ini pada anda Sensei." Sesalnya karena telah menuduh hal yang tidak mendasar pada Conan.

"Tidak apa. Aku menceritakanya pada Uchiha-kun karena Uchiha-kun dekat dengan Naruto." Conan tersenyum.

"Apa sensei tidak ingin mempertemukan Naruto dengan suami sensei?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mempertemukan mereka. Suamiku sangat menyayangi Naruto seperti putrinya sendiri. Ketika Naruto menghilang ia lah orang yang paling marah."

"Jadi..."

"Ya kami akan bertemu di sini."

"Ah tidak ku sangka selama tidak ada aku ternyata kau bermain dengan pria muda. Dasar wanita nakal."

"Sayang. Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Uchiha-san."

"Ah jadi kau putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku? Ternyata rumornya benar adanya. Kau benar – benar memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan."

"Pain-san?" Sasuke terkejut melihat siapa sosok sebenarnya ayah angkat Naruto. Seorang pengusaha super sukses di rusia yang bahkan keberadaan perusahaannya merupakan pembantu ekonomi di negara itu. Pria super misterius yang nama aslinya tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun termasuk pegawainya.

"Yo." Pain mengangkat tangannya dengan senyuman yang lebar . "Kau dekat dengan putri ku?" Pain berjalan mendekat.

"H-hn." Jawab Sasuke terbata karena merasakan aura aneh yang keluar dari Pain.

"Kau siapanya putriku?." Tiba – tiba wajah penuh senyum pain berubah menjadi horror seketika dan membuat Sasuke benar – benar merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sayang hentikan itu. Jangan mengintimidasi Uchiha-san. Uchiha-san adalah senior Naruto ia bahkan sudah banyak membantu Naruto hingga sejauh ini."

"Hee? Senpai? Ah padahal aku berharap jika kalian memiliki hubungan khusus." Ucap pain kecewa. "Oh ya di mana Naruto. Aku merindukannya. Sudah sebesar apa dia sekarang?."

"Dia sedang tertidur di dalam sana." Saut Conan. "Masuklah. Tapi jangan buat kebisingan karena ia kurang enak badan seharian ini."

"Aku mengerti." Pain, Conan dan Sasuke memasuki cottage tempat Naruto menginap.

"Oh lihat dia sudah sangat besar." Pain tertegun melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah tertidur. "Dia menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Jika di perhatikan ia benar – benar sangat mirip dengan Kushina." Gumam Pain sembari mendekat dan duduk di tepian ranjang tempat Naruto tertidur. "Ia tumbuh hingga secantik ini sendirian? Naruto benar – benar gadis kuat."

"Tentang Kepergian Naruto apakah kalian merasakan keanehan?" Sasuke berusaha memancing kepekaan kedua orang tua angkat Naruto.

"Mungkin kami hanya orang tua angkat." Saut Conan terputus. "Tapi tentu saja kami bisa merasakan keganjalan kecil yang Naruto alami."

"Benar." Timpal Pain. "Mungkin ini salahku. Karena meninggalkan keluarga ku sendirian di konoha dan Conan yang bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha. Semua keanehan itu bermula ketia Naruto berusia beberapa bulan. Dan semakin parah ketika ia balita. Mungkin aku jarang berada di samping nya tapi sesekali aku tetap menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Saat itu pula aku melihat Naruto berbicara sendirian."

"Berbicara sendirian?" Sasuke manatap serius Pain.

"Ya. Sebelumnya aku pikir ia sedang berbicara dengan Conan. namun setelah ku cek tidak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali Naruto."

"Aku juga pernah melihatnya. Kami mengabaikannya karena kami pikir untuk anak seusia Naruto kala itu wajar memiliki teman imajinasi." timpal Conan. "Dan kami salah. Naruto telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

"Kalian dengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Entah lah. Aku sudah lupa. Kalau tidak salah sesuatu tentang Diva dan balas dendam." Jawaban Pain membuat Sasuke terdiam. Apakah dugaan nya benar jika selama ini Naruto hanya bersandiwara? Senyumannya? serta perhatiannya? Namun hati Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk membantah.

"Uchiha-san. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?." Conan menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Maaf sensei aku ingin istirahat." Sasuke mengelak. Sungguh ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Kushina di sisi Naruto kepada Conan. Sasuke harus menguak satu fakta yang masih samar di matanya.

"Uchiha-san?" Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu yang memasang wajah penasaran.

Pertanyaan – pertanyaan Sasuke masih menghantui pikiran Pain. Ia yakin jika bocah itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dia dan istrinya.

"Tuan. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" sekertaris wanita itu menatap wajah bos nya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak ada, Miroku. Aku hanya mencemaskan Istri dan anakku." Jawabnya jujur. Sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga kecilnya namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa – apa.

"Nagato aku dengar putrimu akan mendapat pelatihan khusus Diva di Roma. Bukankah itu kabar bagus? Apa yang perlu anda cemaskan?" Miroku menepuk pundak bosnya. Nagato adalah nama asli Pain. Tentu saja ia tahu karena Miroku adalah teman sejak kecil bosnya itu. Nagato menyembunyikan nama aslinya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tidak ingin informasi pribadinya menyebar dan jatuh ke tangan lawan. Memeiliki musuh merupakan resiko pemilik perusahaan besar.

"Tentu saja aku menghawatirkannya. Kami berhasil menemukan Naruto kembali setelah ia tumbuh besar dan menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Aku merasa gagal menjadi orang tua." Sautnya depresi. "Entahlah aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa jika aku menemuinya kelak. Apakah ia masih menganggapku ayahnya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan 'ya'." Miroku duduk di tepian meja sembari mengeluarkan rokok dan menyempilkan ke bibir merahnya. "Tentunya untuk menyenangkan mu. Tapi.." Ia memutuskan ucapannya sendiri untuk menghidupkan rokok kemudian menghirup asap kemudian mengeluarkannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan ia rasakan." Miroku melirik Nagato yang menatap sedih dirinya. "Naruto itu aneh, Nagato. Dia seolah bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri mesti tanpa seorang pun di sisinya. Bahkan di usia yang sangat belia kala itu." Miroku tidak sanggup menutupi apa yang ia rasakan pada Nagato. Lebih tepatnya ia memang selalu terbuka. Kejujuran dan keterbukaan merupakan kunci sebuah hubungan persahabatan.

"Oh ya Miroku. Bagamana kabar suamimu Yahiko?" Nagato mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dia baik – baik saja. Oh mengenai Yahiko. Ku dengar dia akan menjadi instruktur Naruto kelak di Roma. Lebih tepatnya ia yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi instruktur Naruto." Nagato memiringkan kepala.

"Itu kabar baik?" Nagato mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali – kali.

"Kabar baik dan buruk."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya sedikit merasa cemas. Uzumaki adalah sekelompok keluarga yang aneh. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri jika suamiku juga begitu." Miroku menghela nafas. "Yahiko semakin aneh saat kakaknya Kushina meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar."

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Uzumaki Miroku?" Pembicaraan mereka semakin mendalam dan suasana berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Yahiko pernah bercerita padaku tentang keluarganya. Para Uzumaki. Seperti klan kebanyakan yang memiliki kekuatan aneh turun – temurun namun kekuatan yang di miliki klan Uzumaki sangatlah berbahaya. Itu sebabnya banyak dari mereka di bantai dan nama klan mereka di hapus dari barisan keluarga besar di Konoha. Bahkan berhasil membuat klan itu dilupakan seluruh penjuru dunia."

"Kekuatan aneh? dan bagaimana Yahiko dan kakanya bisa selamat bahkan Yahiko tetap hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Ini kejadian yang sudah sangat lama. Saat itu pemerinta dan klan besar lainnya berkomplot untuk membunuh klan Uzumaki namun ada tiga klan besar yang tetap melindungi mereka."

"Tiga klan besar?"

"Uchiha, Namikaze dan Hyuuga."

"Woow." Nagato terkesan.

"Ketiga klan itu bukanlah klan kecil masa itu. Mereka menyelamatkan tiga anak Uzumaki yang masih sangat kecil. Mereka adalah Suamiku, Kushina dan ..." Miroku meghentikan ucapannya.

"Dan?" saut Nagato penasaran.

"Adik perempuan bungsunya. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia Yahiko tidak menceritakannya. Ia menghilang ketika Kematian Kushina dan tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya."

"Entah kenapa rasanya Klan Uzumaki itu semakin misterius." Nagato menyendarkan tubuhnya. "Dan Naruto pun."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah Uzumaki. Dan darah Uzumaki itu sangat kuat." Miroku mematikan rokoknya yang sudah habis. "Aku tidak membenci Naruto. Ia sangat manis dulunya. Aku tidak membenci hal – hal yang manis. Tapi aku merasa ia sangat berbahaya sekarang. Dan kau harus berhati – hati walaupun kau adalah ayah angkat sahnya."Miroku meninggalkan Nagato yang menatap datar dirinya.

 _ **Bersambung...**_ _ **Review?**_ _ **follow juga Wattpad Yu di @Lexyes**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Liburan?! END**

Naruto sudah merasa baikan pagi ini. Entah kenapa keberadaan kushina sangat berpengaruh bagi Naruto. Naruto merasa sangat rapuh dan lemah jika tidak ada sang ibu di sisinya. "Agh." Naruto menggaruk – garuk kepalanya frustasi. Seharusnya ia harus tetap kuat walau Kushina tidak ada di sisinya kan?

"Sudah baikan?" Suara menyebalkan itu menggelitik telinga Naruto.

"Hm." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku membawakanmu bubur seafood. Kau membuat yang lainnya khawatir." Sasuke meletakan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di meja samping tempat tidur milik Naruto.

"Sorry, sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu kerepotan." Naruto menghela nafas. Ini sedikit complicated. Naruto tidak ingin berhutang budi dengan siapa pun lebih banyak lagi. Dan ada suatu hal yang lebih ia takutkan jika Sasuke terus bersikap sangat baik dan getle padanya.

"Tidak sama sekali." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. 'Ugh terlalu dekat.' Batin Naruto dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah tidak panas. Syukurlah." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuat Naruto sedikit bernafas lega. "Ah ayah angkat mu semalam datang berkunjung." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersedak ketika memakan bubur.

"Geezz kau ini ceroboh sekai." Dengan sigap Sasuke mengambilkan Naruto air.

"Kenapa dia datang?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke memincingkan alisnya.

"Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang harus kau lontarkan."

"Gah. Jawab saja." Naruto menggenggam erat sendok di tangannya.

"Melihat kondisimu. Kau pikir apa lagi? Wajar – wajar saja jika ia datang dia Ayah mu." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak padanya."

"Aku mengerti. Kau kabur dari orang tua angkatmu ketika masih belia dan tumbuh dengan mandirinya tanpa mereka hingga secantik ini." Kata – kata Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Urusai. Aku ingin keluar." Naruto meletakan buburnya yang masih sangat banyak kembali ke atas meja.

"Buburnya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berjalan keluar.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Lama Sasuke terdiam menatap kepergian Naruto hingga seringai mulai muncul di bibir seksinya. "Heeh ini benar – benar tidak bagus. Kenapa kau terlihat semakin manis?" Sasuke menyibak poninya. "Kau akan ku dapatkan Uzumaki Naruto."

Pukul 09:00 A.M. pantai sudah mulai didatangi pengunjung. Sebenarnya Naruto malas untuk keluar dari cottage nyamannya. Tapi ia mulai merasa tidak buruk juga sedikit berjalan – jalan. Bukankah ia datang ke bali memang untuk liburan?

"Pantai kuta memang yang terbaik." Ucapnya lirih sembari melangkahkan kaki di atas ombak yang menyapu kakinya. Musik lautan memang beda. Deruan ombak yang menderu dapat dengan cepat menenangkan perasaan berbahaya di hatinya. Jika di ingat – ingat Naruto sama sekali belum pernah kepantai. Ia hanya melihatnya melalui brosur atau Tv.

"Hei nona manis kenapa berjalan – jalan sendiri." Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang yang tidak ia kenal mulai merangkul pinggangnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Naruto menepis tangan mengganggu itu darinya.

"Hee galaknya. Dari pada sendirian begini lebih baik kau bermain bersama ku." Pria itu kembali meletakan tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

BUGGHH

Secara misterius pria itu tiba – tiba tersungkur. "Eh?" Naruto memutar kepalanya menatap kondisi di belakang sana. "S-sasuke."

"Ternyata memang berbahaya membiarkan mu keluar sendirian." Sasuke memukul ringan kening Naruto. "Kau tahu jika wajah mu itu memikat perhatian sekitar?." Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Err." Naruto bergidik ngeri. Yang benar saja jika nyaris semua pria memandang takjub dirinya.

"Aku benar - benar tidak bisa meninggalkan mu sendirian huh?" Sasuke mengendikan bahunya.

Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan hal manis seperti itu dengan wajah yang datar? Pikirnya. Ingin sekali ia menghantam wajah stoic itu dengan batu karang.

"Naru-chan, Uchiha-san Ohayo." Sapa gadis pirang dengan lavender yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh Ohayo." Jawab Naruto.

"Whaa So Sweet. Pagi – pagi begini sudah berduaan." Ino menatap jahil Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ya begitulah. Wanita ini hampir di Rape oleh pria bule di sana." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pria pirang yang terkapar di bawah sana.

"Ho ya. Itu berbahaya Naruto." Ino menepuk pundak Naurto. "Kau tidak apa – apa?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan kenapa – kenapa walau dia tidak datang." Naruto menunjuk lancang Sasuke dengan jempolnya. "Kau pikir siapa aku. Aku sudah hidup lama sendirian seperti ini dan tidak terjadi apa pun." Naruto mengangkat bahunya sombong.

Benar juga, pikir Sasuke. Bagaimana cara Naruto menghindari dan melewati masalah selama ia sendirian? Naruto memang sosok yang aneh. seketika Sasuke teringat sesuatu dan membuatnya harus meninggalkan ketiga wanita itu sendirian di tepi pantai.

"Huh? Uchiha?" Ino menatap aneh kepergian Sasuke. " Kenapa tiba tiba?"

"Ah Naru-chan. Mungkin kau sudah membuat Uchiha-san tersinggung." Hinata menatap khawatir kepergian Sasuke.

"Ah biarkan saja dia. Aku mau jalan jalan." Naruto kembali menelusuri tepian pantai. Menikmati indahnya Pantai Kuta hingga menjelang sore.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Warna kemerahan yang menghiasi background pantai benar – benar sungguh memukau dan memberi kesan romantis. Naruto terkadang pernah berfikir untuk hidup seperti biasa tanpa ambisi jika ia tidak memiliki dendam. Hanya saja takdirberkata lain. Takdir sangat menyakitkan dan terkadang tidak sesuai harapan.

"Hai nona! Sudah ku katakan kau seharusnya tidak sendirian." Suara itu membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke meletakan jaket miliknya ke pundak Naruto. "Sasuke?." Panggilnya.

"Kemana saja kau. Aku tidak menemukan mu di mana pun."

"Jalan – jalan."

"Sendirian?"

"Hm."

"Kemana Hyuuga dan Yamanaka?"

"Aku meninggalkan mereka."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau tau. Kau itu aneh. Aku merasa jika aku sudah dekat dengan mu tapi anehnya aku malah semakin tidak tahu apa – apa tentang mu."

"Kau benar aku memang aneh." mata sebiru langit Naruto kembali menatap indahnya sunset. "Jika kau terus menyentuh ku dengan gentle seperti ini, Sasuke- ... ini sama sekali tidak bagus."

"Hn? Kau jatuh cinta pada ku?" Sasuke merangkul Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"huh?" Sasuke memincingkan alisnya.

"Rasanya. Aku ingin mengenyahkanmu."

"Kau membuatku takut." Bukannya melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke malah mempereratnya. "Kau bertingkah seolah menerimaku. Tapi sebenarnya kau menolak ku mentah – mentah. Kejamnya." Ucapnya pura – pura sedih.

"Oya – oya kalian." Suara itu membuat Naruto dengan cepat mendorong Sasuke menjauh. "Kalian ini memang benar – benar."

"I-ino, Hinata?" Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Kalian berdua tidak sedang berbulan madu di sini kan?" Ino menatap jahil. "Besok adalah hari terakhir kita jadi kalian berencana menghabiskan waktu berdua?."

"Ehem." Hinata berdehem. "Dan sepertinya kita tidak seharusnya berada di sini." Ujarnya sembari menyikut Ino. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih. Dan sepertinya Hinatalanya yang lebih peka di antara yang lainnya. "Ayo Ino-chan. Kita harus menyiapkan makan malam bersama Conan sensei."

"Eh? Tapi." Ino di seret oleh Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke yang ingin berdua dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini memang benar – benar." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hm." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sebelum kau pergi. Aku-"

"BERHENTI." Raung Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke naik pitam.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto dan mencengram kuat pundaknya. "APA MAKSUDMU. AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENGATAKANNYA TAPI KAU SUDAH MENOLAK KU MENTAH _ MENTAH."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasakan jika dadanya sekarang terasa sangat sesak dan matanya memanas. "Ku mohon kau jangan pernah mengatakan itu pada ku." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan ekspresi yang mungkin terlihat sangat kacau.

"Kenapa Naruto. Biar pun kau melarangku mengatakannya aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Aku menyukaimu-."

PLAAAKKK

Tamparan keras mendarat ke pipi Sasuke. Yang memberikan tamparan itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya." Ucap Sasuke lirih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Ino, Hinata dan Conan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kira – kira apa yang sedang meraka lakukan berdua ya." Ino menerawang sembari mengipas ikan yang tengah bakar di depannya.

"Mungkin Uchiha-san mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naru-chan." Hinata menebak – nebak.

"Hee benarkah?" Tanya Conan antusias.

"Entahlah. Sasuke meminta ku agar meninggalkan mereka berdua di tepi pantai." Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"He Uchiha kembali tapi-" Ino menunjuk kearah Sasuke namun mata Ino terus mencari sosok lain di belakang Sasuke. "Di mana Naruto." Tanyanya cepat ketika Sasuke berada di dekat mereka dengan wajah tertunduk.

Hening...

"Uchiha-san?" Conan mengerutkan dahi.

"Maafkan aku sensei. Tapi ia pergi entah kemana tanpa memberitahu apapun."

Tiba – tiba ponsel Conan berdering. Tercantum nama Nagato di sana dan dengan cepat Conan mengangkat telfon dari suaminya tersebut.

"Sayang ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak terlalu bisa mendengar apa yang Nagato katakan di sana namun melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Conan membuat Sasuke yakin jika itu bukanlah kabar yang bagus.

Konan menutup ponselnya dan tampak ekspresi khawatir sekaligus lega di wajahnya. "Ada apa sensei." Tanya Ino cepat.

"Naruto menemui ayahnya. Dan meminta agar membawanya kembali ke Konoha." Sasuke mengepal kuat tangannya. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya karena ia mengatakan perasaanya.

"S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh rasa khawatir.

"Aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Dan-."

"Kau di tolak." Ino menyambung ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukan itu yang kami tanyakan. Yang kami tanyakan itu kenapa Naruto melarikan diri seperti ini." Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan enyelidik.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan mendudukan diri di depan api tempat embakar ikan.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan dan besok pagi kita kembali ke konoha."

Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Sasuke. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mendapat penolakan yang bisa di bilang sangat kejam dari Naruto. Ino sudah mengecap dirinya sebagai teman dekat Naruto namun tetap saja ia merasa jika ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Naruto. Tidak mengetahui apapun yang di pikirkan atau di rasakan Naruto.

'Itu benar – benar tidak adil.' Ucap Ino dalam hati.

Pagi ini sesuai rencana jika mereka akan kembali ke Konoha namun tanpa Naruto. Suasana ketika mereka menuju ke sini bisa di bilang cukup ceria berbandig terbalik dengan sekarang. Rasanya muram sekali, terutama Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakan.

"HENTIKAN ITU UCHIHA." Raung Ino sembari memukul kepala genius Sasuke. "Kau membuat seisi pesawat tidak nyaman." Yang benar saja. Seluruh penumpang bergidik sembari menatap ngeri bercampur tidak nyaman kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat membuat perempatan imaginer muncul di pipi mulus Ino.

"Kau tahu rasanya aku ingin mendorong mu keluar dari pesawat saat ini juga." Desis Ino.

Sedangkan di Konoha sudah tampak Naruto sudah siap dengan segala persiapan menuju Roma. Ia sengaja mempercepat kepergiannya tentunya demi ambisinya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menemui sosok bermarga Uchiha itu lagi. Naruto merasa jika ambisi dan dendamnya memudar ketika berada di sekitar Sasuke. Ini sama sekali tidak bagus.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto? Aku akan menemanimu selama tiga hari di Roma." Nagato menepuk sayang pucuk kepala Naruto. Nagato merasa sangat senang ketika putri angkatnya itu mendatangnya dan meminta tolong padanya. Ia merasa jika ia sudah melakukan tugas seorang ayah. Tentu saja ini belum cukup untuk Nagato. Ia ingin selalu dekat dengan putri angkatnya itu dan memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah pada Naruto.

"Um Tou-san. Ayo berangkat." Naruto tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Nagato menuju mobil yang sudah di sediakan Tsunade.

"Naruto." Panggil Tsunade. "Jaga diri saat berada di sana. Kau membawa nama Dream High dan nama mu tentunya. Pastikan kau selalu dalam keadaan prima." Naruto berbalik menatap Stunade dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja. Perang baru saja dimulai."

Tsunade dan staff sekolah yang mengatar kepergian Naruto, menatap punggung itu penuh rasa bangga. Untuk kedua kalinya murid yang mereka miliki berhasil terpilih menjadi kandidat Diva. Ya walau untuk yang pertama itu terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan serta di perlakukan seolah tidak ada.

"Aku senang kau bergantu pada ku Naruto." Nagato meletakan tas mereka di tempat penyipanan tas di belakang.

"Apa Tou-san ingin aku seslalu bergantung pada mu?" Naruto melirik Nagato yang mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu aku merasa seperti seperti seorang ayah sekarang." Nagato mengacak sayang rambut pirang Naruto. "Aku akan mendukung apa pun keinginan mu Naruto."

"Benarkah? Apa pun itu?" Naruto menatap Nagato penuh selidik.

"Ya. Aku tahu semua tentang mu. Keluarga mu dan klan mu." Nagato menyeringai. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku memiliki sahabat dari klan Uzumaki. Kami di besarkan bersama yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik laki – laki dari Ibu kandungmu. Tidak ada rahasia di antara kami."

"Mustahil." Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Ahaha baiklah – baiklah tidak semuanya. Aku dan Conan menyayangi mu Naruto. Kau sudah seperti putri kami sendiri. Jadi jangan sungkan bergantung pada kami." Nagato merangkul Naruto. "Kau sama seperti Ayah kandung mu. Melakukan segala cara untuk menggapai ambisimu. Bahkan meski harus menjatuhkan orang lain bukan?" ucapan Nagato membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

Minato sama sepertinya? Entah kenapa itu membuat Naruto kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin di samakan dengan pria yang sudah membuangnya dan ibunya. "Ku mohon Tou-san. Aku tidak ingin di samakan dengan pria itu." Desis Naruto tertunduk.

"Aku tahu. Atas semua yang terjadi pada mu dan Kushina." Nagato menghela nafas. "Kau tahu. Itulah alasan ku dan Conan berada di sisimu. Kami akan mendukung mu dan mengembalikan Nama Kushina." Naruto menatap Nagato penuh arti. "Aku tidak tahu rincinya. Tapi Conan sudah menceritakan sedikit cerita ketika kau lahir."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menaikan alis.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu di hari kelahiran mu. Ya aku memang tidak berada di sana tapi Conan ada. Mereka membahas masa depan mu. Ambisi dan dendam mu."

"Mereka?" Naruto menatap Nagato tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Tapi kepergian mu waktu itu benar – benar di luar rencana mereka. Tapi beruntung kau tetap mengikuti ambisimu itu."

"Jadi Tou-san benar – benar sudah tau?"

"Ya sebagian besar. Yang jadi pertanyaan ku adalah kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?" Naruto bergeming tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nagato. "Aku tidak akan menyuruh mu menjawab sekarang. Perjalanan kita masih panjang lebih baik beristirahat."

"Hm." Naruto bangit dari bangku pesawat dan menuju bilik kamar di pesawat pribadi milik sang ayah.

"Mengerikan Miroku. Ini yang aku takutkan jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Naruto memang berbahaya. Tapi aku bisa apa? Dia putri ku dan aku harus mendukungnya."

 ** _Bersambung..._** ** _Review?_** ** _follow juga wattpad yu di - @Lexyes_**


	13. Chapter 13

THE BEAST

Nagato memperhatikan setiap orang yang berbincang mengenai bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti dengan tatapan yang err sulit di artikan. Antara takut dan cemas ketika orang di sini akan menanyakan sesuatu padanya dan ia pastilah bingung harus menjawab apa. Setidaknya ia lancar berbahasa Inggris. Naruto tampak santai melenggang di koridor sebuah tempat Akademi Pelatihan Opra mendahuluinya.

Mereka mendarat di Roma sekitar pukul 3 subuh tadi. Dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalam pesawat pribadi hingga pukul 7. Sesuai intruksi Yahiko jika mereka akan di sambut oleh staff dan pelatih nyanyi di Akademi mereka ketika tiba di Aula.

"Tou-chan. Doushite?." Sepertinya Naruto menyadari kegelisahaanya. Jujur saja Nagato baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Roma. Nagato selalu menghindari Negara yang bahasanya tidak ia kuasai. Untuk menyewa translator? Itu terlalu merepotkan apa lagi identitas Nagato benar – benar harus terlindungi.

"Ie nanimo. Aku hanya sedikit cemas jika mereka berbicara padaku nanti." Nagato menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Naru? Kau bisa berbahasa Itali?"

"Ah jadi itu yang Tou-chan cemaskan. Tenang saja aku bisa berbahasa Itali. Lagi pula di sini tidak masalah jika berbahasa inggris." Naruto mengendikan bahu.

"Hee? Honto?" Nagato tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mengajarinya? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya. Naruto benar – benar mempersiapkan segalanya tampa dirinya dan Conan. Nagato sedikit merasa kecewa di buatnya.

"Ne Tou-chan. Kau sudah berjanji akan mendukungku kan?" Naruto melirik Nagato dengan ekor matanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja." Nagato menjawab pasti tanpa keraguan.

"Apa pun jalan yang aku pilih, apa pun langkah yang aku lalui?." Naruto kembali menatap kedepan.

"Ya." Nagato mulai menatap heran Naruto. "Ada apa dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan mu itu?." Nagato merangkul Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut jika Tou-chan sendirilah yang akan menjadi penghalangku." Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Nagato pasti.

"Tou-chan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang menghalangi ambisiku?" Naruto kembali mendelik.

"Hm?" Nagato memiringkan kepala.

"Mereka akan aku lenyapkan." Nagato tercekat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ini benar – benar parah, pikirnya. Naruto benar – benar gadis ambisius yang parah. Apa Naruto sampai hati melenyapkan dirinya? Tapi Nagato sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk membantu Naruto apa pun yang terjadi.

"Jangan khawatir." Nagato mengacak sayang rambut pirang Naruto. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku adalah ayahmu. Tugasku adalah mendukung kesuksesan dan kebahagiaanmu." Jawab Nagato mantap.

Naruto tersenyum di dalam rangkulan Nagato. Tentu saja ia merasa senang. Memiliki tameng seperti Nagato benar – benar sesuatu. Apalagi tipikal Nagato yang hampir sama seperti dirinya. Ia akan melakukan apa pun pada orang yang mengancam dirinya dan orang kesayangannya bahkan jika harus melenyapkannya dari muka bumi. Itu juga adalah alasan kenapa Nagato dengan mantap akan mendukung Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Karena mereka sebenarnya adalah sama. THE BEAST.

Well tidak hanya Naruto yang tersenyum puas mendengar jawab Nagato. Kushina yang sedari tadi di samping Naruto ikut tersenyum puas.

Tidak pernah Naruto dan Nagato duga jika mereka akan di sambut dengan begitu istimewa oleh para staff Akademi. Di sambut dengan musik klasik indah, nyanyian seriosa merdu dan makan siang mewah.

Itu terjadi karena mereka mendengar bakat mengagumkan Naruto sebelumnya dari Yahiko. Dan terlebih lagi ketika Yahiko mengatakan pada mereka jika Naruto adalah putri kandung dari Diva mereka yang menghilang Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka menjadi begitu antusias dan memperlakukan Naruto begitu istimewa. Berharap jika Naruto akan menjadi penyanyi yang melebihi Kushina.

Ini yang membuat Naruto begitu menyenangi Roma. Tidak satupun dari mereka di Akademi dan masyarakatnya melupakan Kushina. Naruto tersenyum puas. Beginilah Ibunya di perlakukan seharusnya. Kushina sama sekali tidak pantas di permalukan, dilupakan dan di campakan.

Naruto berdiri tegak di depan Direktur akademi. Menampilkan keangkuhan, keyakinan, ambisi, dan kepercayaan diri sebagai seorang penyanyi. Sang direktur hanya tersenyum puas dibalik tanganya.

"Seperti yang anda bilang Yahiko-san." Ujar Sang Direktur.

"Tentu saja Killer Bee-Sama." Yahiko membungkuk penuh hormat. "Saya tidak pernah melebih – lebihkan kemampuan Naruto walaupun ia sejatinya adalah keponakan saya." Ucap Yahiko penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya. "Dan sulit di percaya jika anda juga ada di sini Pain-san. Anda-..."

"Saya adalah ayah angkat resmi dari anak ini Bee-san." Nagato merangkul Naruto. "Dan sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Ahahaha kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap saja seenaknya. Ya jika kau bukan pemilik perusahaan besar Akatsuki mungkin aku akan menendangmu keluar. Kita sederajat." Killer Bee tertawa lepas. "Di tambah lagi kau adalah teman lama ku. Menendangmu keluar? Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi."

"Kau juga tidak berubah Bee-san." Nagato tersenyum kesal.

Mereka berdua serta Yahiko dan Conan berteman sejak SMU hingga Kuliah. Mereka terpisah ketika wisuda. Bee yang memutuskan untuk merintis bakat bernyanyi dan menjadi Direktur Akademi di Roma dan Yahiko ikut serta bersamanya menjadi pelatih sedangkan dirinya memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah perusahaan senjata terbesar di dunia. Lalu Conan? Tentunya menjadi pelatih atau guru di Dream High sekolah lama Kushina.

"Kalian saling mengenal." Naruto memperhatikan Nagato dan Bee secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja." Bee bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan menghampiri Yahiko, Nagato dan merangkul mereka beserta Naruto. "Kami adalah teman lama. Karena kesuksesan ini kami lantas tidak akan saling melupakan." Ucap Bee. Nagato akui kesetiakawanan Bee memang sangatlah luar biasa.

Wohoo ini jack spot untuk Naruto. Pelatih ternama adalah pamannya dan Nagato adalah sahabat dari Direktur Akademi. Siapa yang bisa menghalangi Naruto saat ini?

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan memperlakukan mu secara special Uzumaki. Aku akan menuntut bakat yang kau miliki." Bee memberi peringatan pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja Danna." Naruto membungkuk. "Saya bukan orang seperti itu. Yang meminta belas kasihan pada anda hanya karena anda adalah sahabat Tou-chan. Karena saya memiliki kemampuan."

Bee tersenyum lebar mendengar ucaapan Naruto. "Ahaahahahah itu yang ingin aku dengar." Ia menepuk bangga pundak Naruto.

"Baiklah kami pamit undur diri." Yahiko membungkuk hormat. "Saya harus membantu Naruto menuju asrama yang akan ia tempati."

"Baiklah – baiklah."

Yahiko dan Naruto berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan. "Tou-chan?" Naruto melirik Nagato yang tetap berdiri di samping Bee.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti. Aku masih ada hal yang perlu di bincangkan dengan orang ini." Nagato menunjuk lancang Bee dengan jempolnya.

"Ingin sekali aku putuskan jari mu ini." Geram Bee kesal.

"Oh baiklah." Naruto dan Yahiko menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau lihat ia bersikap sangat formal." Bee masih menatap pintu besar yang di lalui Naruto dan Yahiko barusan.

"Bukannya memang seharusnya begitu. Naruto adalah anggota pelatihan baru."

"Bukan itu BAKA." Bee memukul keras kepala Nagato. "Yang aku maksud itu Yahiko."

"Itte." Ringisnya. "Kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku, BOGE!!." Raungnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Ya aku akui Yahiko memang berubah. Padaku sahabat dekatnya bahkan pada Istrinya."

"He? Pada istrinya juga?"

"Hm. Miroku sepertinya sangat bersabar menghadapi Yahiko. Miroku bilang jika Yahiko mulai berubah setelah kematian Kakaknya."

"Aku berharap dia akan tetap ceria seperti dulu. Itu sebabnya aku sangat mengupayakan agar nama Kushina tidak benar – benar di lupakan di sini. Dia benar – benar berterimakasih padaku tentang itu dan dia semakin mengabdikan dirinya padaku tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri sikapnya, Nagato." Nagato mengangguk paham atas perkataan Bee.

"Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu Yahiko mengatakan jika keponakannya akan datang kemari."

Hening...

"Huh?" Nagato menatap Bee heran.

"Dan dia benar – benar datang." Bee hanya mengangkat ringan bahunya. "Aku juga sudah melihat penampilannya. Naruto benar – benar memukau. Bakatnya benar – benar murni." Aku Bee pada Nagato.

"Hn tak terbantahkan." Jawab Nagato penuh rasa bangga.

"Aku sangat senang jika kau yang mengurus anak dari Kushina Nagato." Bee menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Hm. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah menjaga Yahiko Bee. Dan aku juga akan menitipkan putriku padamu. Karena aku tidak akan berada lama di sini. Ku mohon awasi Naruto dan Yahiko, aku merasa cemas pada mereka berdua." Bee mengangguk paham.

Suasana serius menyelimuti kamar asrama Naruto. Yahiko menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Paman, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan dengan sempurna." Jelas Naruto.

"Haah baiklah. Kau benar – benar keponakan ku yang cerdas." Yajiko menepuk sayang pucuk kepala Naruto. Wajah nya yang mengeras kembali melunak.

Sebenarnya tadi Yahiko mempertanyakan pada dirinya kenapa Nagto bisa pergi bersama dengannya. Yahiko merasa jika Nagato akan menggagalkan rencana balas dendam mereka atas Minato. Seperti yang ia tahu jika perusahaan Akatsuki menjalin kerja sama dengan Namikaze Corp. Namun Naruto sudah menegaskan dan merasa pasti jika Nagato berada di pihaknya.

"Sesuai rencana aku membuat Minato menjadi sponsor ku dan membuat aku bisa berada di sini sekarang." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar complicated.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerima ini." Yahiko tersenyum lembut. "Tapi dengan ini kita akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya." Yahiko mengangkat dagu Naruto dan menatap lekat iris safirnya. "Fisikmu tidak seperi Uzumaki. Aku akui aku membencinya." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar ucapan sang paman. "Tapi kau adalah harta kakak ku yang paling berharga dan sifat mu benar – benar Uzumaki sejati." Senyuman kembali terukir di bibir manis Naruto.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang kau yang harus melatih Naruto, Yahiko." Yahiko sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Nee-san." Panggilnya.

"Hm. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kushina tersenyum lembut menatap sang adik.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Jawabnya. Air mata Yahiko bercucuran. Tergambar di wajahnya rasa rindu yang begitu besar untuk sang kakak. Kushina dapat merasakannya, dan kushina mendaratkan pelukannya ke pada Yahiko.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin?"

"Dia akan kembali. Dia pergi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Untuk harta kita, harapan kita." Yahiko melirik Naruto, Kushina sontak mengikuti arah pandang Yahiko. "Naruto. Perjalanan mu yang sesunggunya akan segera di mulai. Dengan ini aku harap kau tidak terikat dengan hubungan apapun di luar Uzumaki." Yahiko menegaskan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti."

"Semua yang menjadi saingan mu adalah penghalang dan penghalang adalah musuh. Dan musuh harus di enyahkan." Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan Yahiko. "Tidak ada kata teman. Buang semua perasaan mu pada setiap orang yang pernah dekat dengan mu. Karena mereka semua akan lenyap satu persatu nantinya. Dan hanya kami yang akan selalu berada di sisimu. Selalu mendukung mu dan melindungimu."

Sudah seminggu Dream High tanpa Naruto. Sudah seminggu juga Uchiha Sasuke tidak keluar dari Guardian Room. Ya walau memang saat ini mereka sedang di hadapkan oleh setumpuk berkas para siswa dan kegiatan sekolah sebelum mereka melepas jabatan nantinya.

Namun aura gelap yang keluar dari Sasuke sangat – sangat terasa oleh orang – orang sekitarnya. "Oh ayolah Sas. Di tolak itu bukan masalah yang besar. Kau bisa mencari yang baru."

"Bukan itu masalahnya Kiba. Sasuke itu tidak pernah di tolah sebelumnya." Deidara mengibas – ngibaskan tanganya.

"Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan di tolak." Ucap Shikamaru yang mendapat anggukan dari Gaara.

"Apa lagi dengan cara yang kejam seperti itu." Timpal Kiba.

"Kalian bisa hentika itu?" Neji mulai risih karena ia mulai merasa sesak akibat aura yang di keluarkan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku benar – benar penasaran. Apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu benar – benar tidak terduga. Di saar semua wanita di sekolah mengejar – ngejar dan ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke dia malah menolaknya." Deidara menghempaskan berkas kemeja dan menyandarkan tubuhnyanya yang kelelahan kesofa.

"Naruto itu gadis yang luar biasa hebat. Bakatnya mengangumkan mungkin saja ia mencari pria yang luar biasa juga." Terang Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau pikir teman mu ini yang seorang UCHIHA SASUKE kurang luar biasa?" Kiba tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Shikamaru.

"Menurut prediksi ku masa depan Naruto akan sangay cemerlang. Dengan bakat dan ambisinya yang seperti itu. Walaupun aku tidak memungkiri jika ada keanehan padanya." Shikamaru menggaruk kepala.

"Naruto memecahkan rekor. Baru beberapa minggu bersekolah di DH ia sudah di sponsori oleh Namikaze Corp untuk debut di Roma." Gaara meletakan koran yang sedari tadi di bacanya ke meja.

"Hooh. Suge na. Naruto memang sesuatu." Puji Kiba.

"Kapan Namikaze akan menyusul ke Roma. Bukankah beliau adalah sponsornya?." Neji melirik kearah Kurama yang sedari tadi diam seribu kata.

"Hm besok ia akan berangkat." Jawabnya.

"Tunggu! Jadi Naruto tidak berangkat dengan paman Minato?" Sasuke yang juga sedari tadi diam dan sibuk dengan berkasnya akhirnya membuka mulut. "Lalu dengan siapa ia pergi? Ah jangan bilang..."

"Dengan siapa?" Kiba penasaran.

"Ayahku tidak tahu. Dia bilang jika Naruto meninggalkannya dan pergi mendahuluinya ke Roma."

"Naruto kemungkinan bersama ayahnya." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Ah aku benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya."

"Tentang Naruto. Apa kau akan menyerah?" Deidara melirik Sasuke.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin." Shikamaru mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sekilas. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Nah itu dia Uchiha yang kami kenal." Shikamaru tersenyum sembari menyikut Deidara.

"Nah. Kami mendukung mu. Naruto itu bukan wanita biasa yaa aku pikir kalian sangat serasi." Deidara mengangguk yakin. Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru pun menyetujuinya.

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya pada Sasuke. Jika ia mengatakan jika ia tidak setuju tentu saja ia akan kalah suara.

"Oh ya kita akan segera lulus dari DH. Kalian akan melanjutkan kemana?"

"Waah tumben sekali Kiba. Kau bertanya mengenai hal yang berkaitan dengan masa depan. Lol." Deidara mengacak – acak rambut Kiba.

Shikamaru menunjuk Kurama dengan jempolnya. "Aku dan Kurama akan melanjutkan ke Universita seni di Eropa."

"Aku akan ke Rusia." Deidara menjawab penuh semangat. "Kau Kiba?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke Universitas ternama Konoha. Aku terlalu malas untuk keluar negri."

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa berbahasa asing Kiba." Cibir Deidara.

"URUSAI DEI." Smack. Kepala Deidara berdentuman dengan kepalan tangan Kiba.

"Dan kau Sasuke?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang terlihat serius dengan berkasnya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Roma." Sasuke mengangkat sebuah berkas yang terdapat tulisan informasi mengenai Kampus – Kampus ternama di sana.

"Wah – wah kau benar – benar ingin mengejarnya." Shikamaru tersenyum geli.

Dan Neji hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horror. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke benar – benar akan mengikuti Naruto. Setelah sebelumnya ia merasa lega karena Naruto menolak Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya sekarang jika Sasuke tetap masih akan mengejar Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan ku Neji. Aku tahu persis apa yang kau takutkan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama sepertimu. Aku juga bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat sama sepertimu." Neji tak bergeming.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena semua Uzumaki memiliki hawa yang seperti itu. Itu yang Aniki katakan padaku." Neji membenarkan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Jika Uchiha juga memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama seperti dirinya, terutama mata mereka. Dan tentunya Uchiha lebih kuat. Sepertinya Neji memang harus berhenti untuk terlalu mencemaskan Sasuke.

"Hm baiklah." Jawab Neji pasrah tanpa mengurangi kekhawatirannya walau ia sudah mencoba untuk mengenyahkan perasaan itu dan mempercayaai insting Uchiha dari Sasuke.

 ** _Bersambung..._** ** _Review?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Musuh**

Sepertinya tidak hanya Sasuke yang akan menyusul Naruto. Mengejutkan putri sematawayang dari Yamanaka juga akan mendapat beasiswa dan sponsor ke roma. Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah benar – benar merasa bangga pada anak didiknya di tahun ini. Ino memang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 kala itu, namun ia akui jika kemampuannya melebihi ayahnya.

"Uchiha." Toneri menyikut lengang Sasuke. "Apa kau yakin menolak semua beasiswa dan sponsor yang berdatangan padamu? Sayang sekali."

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Toneri yang statusnya adalah seorang pelatih di DH. "Aku tidak tertarik menjadi seorang penyanyi." Uajrnya datar.

"Eh? Kenapa?." Toneri tersentak kaget. "Kau memiliki suara yang bagus bahkan melebihi ayah ibu dan kakakmu." Toneri menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ayah, Ibu dan Kakakku sudah menjadi penyanyi ternama. Maka aku tidak perlu menjadi seperti mereka." Jelasnya sembari melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan aula yang masih di penuhi oleh siswa/siswi dan staff setelah acara penyampaian beasiswa dan sponsor bagi siswa/siswi DH. "Jika Sensei bertanya pada saya kenapa? Saya hanya bisa menjawab jika saya lebih memilih menjadi komposer atau pelatih seperti anda." Ucap Sasuke sebelum benar – benar menghilang dari aula.

Toneri hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Ia memang menduga jika si bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini berbeda dari Uchiha – Uchiha yang lainnya. "Eh? Apa Uchiha-sama menyetujui keputusan putra bungsunya ini?" Toneri memiringkan kepalanya.

Setahun telah berlalu. Sasuke dan kawan – kawan telah resmi melepas jabatan mereka sebagai Guardian dan di lanjutkan oleh adik kelas mereka. Selain itu Sasuke dan kawan – kawan pun secara resmi meninggalkan Dream High dengan status siswa ajaib dengan kemampuan di atas rata – rata.

Berlokasi di aula DH kepala sekolah menyampaikan pidatonya dengan penuh rasa bangga pada siswa/siswi terbaiknya yang telah lulus dengan sangat memuaskan. Serta beberapa siswa berprestasi yang di panggil naik ke panggung untuk menyampaikan sepatah kata sebelum meninggalkan sekolah tercinta mereka. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya yang menjadi siswa terbaik angkatan ini bahkan melampaui angkatan sebelumnya.

"Haaah. Aku iri dengan kepintarannya." Gerutu Kiba di bangku penonton yang menyaksikan Sasuke yang tengah menyampaikan sepatah kata.

"Maa~ Kiba tenanglah." Lee menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Aku juga iri dengan ketampanannya. Ketampananya itu benar – benar tidak adil." Kiba menggeram menatap para gadis yang sedari tadi meneriaki nama Sasuke.

"Kalau itu aku juga setuju." Lee mengepalkan jari. "Tapi dia itu teman kita apa yang bisa kau lakukan Kiba." Lee dan Kiba menghela nafas.

"Mustahi jika kita menghajar wajah tampannya itu." Kiba menggerk – gerakan tangan.

"Yaa kita juga bisa di amuk fansnya Kiba." Lee bergidik ngeri membayangkan fans fanatiknya Sasuke yang marah. "Mengerikan."

"Aku tahu." Kiba juga ikut bergidik.

Sasuke telah selesai menyampaikan pidatonya. Dilanjutkan dengan Ino sebagai siswi yang akan di sponsori ke Roma.

"Hee setahuku ada satu lagi siswi sebelum ini yang mendapat sponsor ke Roma."

"Iya. Tapi tidak ada acara seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Mungkin sengaja pergi diam – diam tanpa acara?"

Ketika Ino menaiki panggung seluruh pemonton mulai berbincang – bincang sendiri. Memang benar kalau itu. Jika pelepasan Naruto tanpa di suguhi acara apapun. Bahkan Naruto pergi tidak dengan sponsornya.

Tidak hanya itu. Naruto bahkan tidak pamit pada teman – temannya. Terutama Ino yang merasa dirinya sudah menjadi teman dekat Naruto.

"Uchiha." Panggil Ino sebelum Sasuke hendak memasuki mobil.

"Hn? Ada apa Yamanaka?" Sasuke menatap Ino yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Begini. Bukankah tujuanmu itu juga ke Roma?"

"Hn."

"Ah. Aku ingin supaya emm kita pergi bersama." Ucap Ino ragu.

"Yah. Lebih baik kalian pergi bersama." Tiba - tiba saja ayah Ino muncul dari belakang. "Aku khawatir jika Ino harus pergi sendirian. Ini adalah kali pertama ia keroma. Bukan kah Sasuke-kun sudah pernah keroma sebeumnya?"

"Hn ya."

"Nah jadi tolong ya."

"Baiklah Yamanaka-san." Sasuke membungkukan badan.

"Besok saya akan memesankan tiket untuk berdua. Sampai jumpa besok Yamanaka." Sasuke memasuki mobilnya.

"Dingin seperti Uchiha kebanyakan." Ino dan Ayahnya mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

Sasuke berbaring di ranjang mewahnya tidak sabar menunggu besok. Ia sengaja setelah upacara kelulusan esoknya ia akan berangkat ke Roma bersama Itachi kakaknya ah jangan lupakan Ino yang akan pergi bersamanya.

Pertama – tama Sasuke harus memikirkan apa yang ia akan lakukan di sana. Ia tidak boleh terlihat seolah sengaja mengikuti Naruto sampai ke sana. Walau tujuannya memanglah itu. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit seketika saat mengingat cara Naruto yang menolaknya dengan kejam. Sepertinya ini Karma buatnya yang telah menolak begitu banyak wanta dengan kejam pula? Jika memang begitu balasan yang ini mungkin memang pantas.

Rencananya besok adalah masuk ke universitas ternama di sana. Ia akan mendalami soal musik dan tarik suara. Karena ia sangat ingin menjadi pelatih yang bisa menarik keluar bakat murid yang akan ia ajar nanti. Ya ia memikirkan tentang Naruto ketika memutuskan hal ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pelatih saat melatih Naruto atas permintaan Toneri dulu.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke sana Sasuke berencana untuk memperpendek masa kuliahnya. Tentu saja itu bukan masalah untuk orang sejenius Uchiha. Lalu setelah itu, ia akan pastikan jika pihak yang mengurus Naruto akan memohon – mohon padanya agar melatih Naruto. Sasuke pastikan itu.

Di Roma. Sudah cukup lama Naruto berada di sini tidak banyak orang yang mendekatinya apa lagi secara terang - terangan mengajak berteman. Tidak seperti saat di jepang. Orang – orang di sini cenderung acuh tak acuh apa lagi pada bangsa lain. Ya walau yang berada di sana kebanyakan bukan asal Roma itu sendiri. Namun tetap saja ada orang – orang yang secara diam – diam mengagumi dirinya. Khususnya kalangan pria. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dan kecantikan Naruto di muka bumi ini.

Tidak hanya itu. Di sini terdapat beberapa orang yang menyusahkan. Naruto harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya. Dialah wanita yang besar kepala karena kecantikan wajahnya, nama keluarganya dan kelakuannya yang bitchy. Sebut saja Haruno Sakura. Wanita berambut pink yang sedang berjalan berlenggak – lenggok di lorong gedung pelatihan sembari melambaikan tangan pada pemujanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Hanya ada satu jalan menuju ruang latihan dengan terpaksa ia harus melewati lorong ini untuk tiba di sana walau harus berpapasan dengannya. Jika ada jalan lain yang lebih jauh mungkin lebih baik Naruto melewati jalan itu dari pada harus berpapasan dengan wanita ini.

"Ara~ lihat ini. Naruto-chan ka?." Panggilnya dengan bahasa jepang yang kental. Serrrr. Sakura menumpahkan kapucinonya ke buku yang Naruto bawa. Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura dan menjatuhkan buku yang sudah basa itu ke lantai.

"Ooopss. Bukunya kotor. Ini buku miliki Uzumaki sensei. Akan aku katakan jika kau yang meminjam buku itu." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang menatapnya marah hanya bisa menggeram. Yang benar saja ia sama sekali tidak bisa membully sosok yang bernama Naruto itu. Menyebalkan pikirnya. Jika saja Naruto itu orang lain pasti mereka akan menangis dan merengek. Sepertinya tabiat buruk Naruto memang tidak mempan pada Sakura. Di tambah lagi kecantikan dan suara yang di miliki Naruto sangan membuat putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini iri dan ingin sekali ia menjatuhkan Naruto hingga ke dasar tergelap dan terdalam.

"Fyuuhh." Naruto menghela nafas ketika berhasil tiba memasuki ruang latiha. Walau buku – buku milik pamannya itu harus menjadi tumbalnya. Naruto yakin jika berpapasan dengan Haruno Sakura ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Jika ia tidak membawa buku itu mungkin bajunya yang akan menjadi sasaran.

"Kenapa lama sekali." Ujar Yahiko pada keponakannya yang baru tiba.

"Maafkan aku paman. Ada sedikit halangan di jalan." Naruto berjalan mendekat.

"Haruno lagi?" Yahiko menebak.

"Benar."

Naruto benar – benar kerepotan ketika tidak bersama ibunya. Itu karena ibunya sedang bersama Adik perempuan kesayangannya yang baru datang dari Rusia.

"Oh ya. Maafkan aku paman. Kali ini aku menjadikan bukumu sebagai tumbal."

"..." Yahiko sweatdrop. Kelakuan keponakannya ini benar – benar buruk. Dengan teganya ia menjadikan buku pamannya sebagai tumbal.

"Itu juga karena nasihatmu paman. Aku harus sukses dengan cara apapun dan mengorbankan apa pun. Latihan ini akan membuatku sukses jadi aku harus mulakukan segala cara untuk kemari dan menjadikan bukumu sebagai tumbal." Ucapan Naruto semakin membulatkan dirinya agar tidak protes mengenai bukunya itu.

"Hn baiklah. Besok aku akan memarahi Haruno." Ucap Yahiko dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. "Oh ya. Bibimu sudah tiba di Roma. Seperti yang kau tahu Ibumu sedang menemuinya. Ini artinya perangmu akan di mulai. Kau akan menjatuhkan setiap saingan mu dan siapan pun itu orangnya." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Ya.. siapa pun orangnya."

.

.

.

Di bandara internasional Roma. Sasuke Itachi dan Ino sudah tiba dengan selamat di sana. Tampak wajah antusias di wajah Ino karena ia akan satu gedung pelatihan dengan Naruto. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Maaf kali ini pendek. Tapi saya udah berusaha membuatnya /slaped**

 **Ikuti terus perjalanan karir Naruto. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.**

 **Review?**

 **follow juga wattpad saya - Lexy_EL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Musuh 2**

Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah sosok paling gemilang di Roma. Bakat, Kecantikan, kekayaan, kepopuleran, dia memiliki semua. Di puja para pria dan di puji tiap insan. wanita berkelas yang memiliki segalanya.

Semua berubah seketika saat wanita itu datang. Ya wanita itu, gadis bernama Naruto. Wanita miskin yang berusaha merebut segalanya darinya. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya. Sakura bersumpah akan membuatnya berlutut di kakinya. Hanya saja dewi keberuntungan selalu berdiri mengelilingi Naruto.

Seperti biasa. Sakura akan melenggangkan kakinya berjalan dikoridor menuju ruang latihan. Semua mata akan memandanginya menatap kagum kecantikannya laki – laki maupuun perempuan. Sakura tertawa keras dalam hatinya. Tentu saja. Semua orang harus mengaguminya.

Rasa senang seketika hilang. Sosok yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat muncul di depatnya. Naruto berjalan dengan kharisma yang luar biasa melintasi tiap orang di sana. Dengan wajah kagum yang luar biasa mereka menatap Naruto. Dan mereka pun mulai membicarakan Naruto.

 _Gadis dengan bakat luar biasa._

 _Baru belajar beberapa minggu di Dream High langsung mendapat beasiswa dan sponsor ke Roma._

 _Bakat yang mengerikan._

 _Cantik._

 _Saingan terberat putri tunggal Haruno._

Telinga Sakura panas mendengarnya. Ingin sekali sesegera membuat Naruto jatuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

"APA! PELATIH YANG LUAR BIASA?." Bee Meraung keras.

"Iya pak direktur." Asistennya Utakata membenarkan.

"Siapa dia?."

"Dia adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha." Jelasnya. "Dia memang baru saja lulus SMU. Dan berencana melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi di Roma. Walaupun baru lulus SMU dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam melatih. Saya dengar dia sering ikut melatih siswa dan siswi bersama Ootsutsuki Toneri di SMU."

"Uchiha? Bukankah itu keluarga hebat?"

"Benar. Uchiha Mikoto Diva yang memiliki suara indah. Uchiha Fugaku penyanyi Opera sekaligus yang melatih Uchiha Mikoto dahulu dan Uchiha Itachi penyanyi muda yang kini tengah di gandrungi anak muda dengan suara emasnya serta wajah tampannya."

"Bedebah Uchiha. Wajah tampan bakat yang gemilang mereka memiliki segalanya. Lalu putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu?."

"Uchiha Sasuke anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Saya dengar ia tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi dan memilih menjadi pelatih."

"Kenapa? Tunggu sebentar. Ootsutsuki? Bukan kah itu adalah pelatih yang luar biasa?."

"Benar. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke belajar kemampuan dalam melatih dari beliau."

"Menarik. Kita akan membuatnya bekerja dengan kita di tempat pelatihan ini."

"Baik pak direktur."

Naruto berdiri denga tenang di atas stage. Kini gilirannya untuk berlatih. "Baiklah Naruto. Bawakan lagu Broken Vow by Josh Groban." Naruto mengangguk paham.

Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya. Seperti biasa Naruto selalu bisa membuat seisi ruangan hanyut dalam melodinya. Hal itu membuat Sakura menggerutukan gigi tidak senang.

"Bagus sekali Naruto-san." Puji Kakuzu bangga. Perkembangan Naruto begitu pesat. Naruto pasti akan menjadi penyanyi sukses nantinya.

"Platihan kita hanya akan mengeluarkan satu orang yang akan menjadi Diva setiap tahunnya. Kalian mengerti apa maksudnya?." Kakuzu menatap seluruh muridnya. Mereka mengangguk paham. "Tahun ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terberat. Ada Haruno, Naruto dan satu lagi..."

"Maaf saya baru tiba. Ada sedikit urusan yang harus saya urus dengan pak Diretur." Seseorang memotong ucapan Kakuzu.

"Oh Yamanaka-san. Kau sudah datang. Silahkan duduk."

Naruto terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna. Naruto benar – benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. "Ino." Ucapnya lirih. Ino hanya melambai senang padanya di bawah sana. Rahang Naruto mengeras di buatnya.

Batu loncatanya akan menjadi tembok yang menghalangi ambisinya sekarang. Tahu apa artinya? Naruto harus menyingkirkan Ino jika menjadi penghalang baginya. Rahang Naruto mengeras memikirkannya.

Jam latihan telah usai. Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihan khususnya bersama Yahiko. Dapat ia rasakan jika ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Mungkin ia akan kesulitan berlatih saat ini.

"Na~ Ru~ To~." Panggil seseorang girang sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Aneh, Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Malahan Naruto menepis kasar pelukan Ino. "Are Naruto?." Ino menatap bingung Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap horror Ini membuat empunya bergidik ngeri. "W-what happen?."

"You know ehat are you doing now?" Naruto menatap dingin Ino.

"N-Naruto? What happened to you?" perasaan Ino mulai tidak nyaman.

"Forget everything. Now we are enemies. I'll do everything to get rid you." Ino terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto. "I'll get rid everything that stops me. Whoever he or her is." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino yang mematung.

Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Naruto, sosok yang ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya mengatakan hal mengerikan semacam tadi? Ia tahu jika Naruto sangatlah ambisius. Tapi sampai mengatakan Naruto ingin menyingkirkannya? Itu benar – benar tidak terduga. Padahal sebelumnya Ino merasa sangat senang karena akan bersama Naruto lagi.

Tidak jauh dari sana sepasang mata terus menatap penuh selidik Naruto. Senyum puas terukir di bibir orang itu setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Lama sekali." Suara baritone menyambut Naruto yang baru memasuki sebuah ruang latihan khusus.

"Maaf paman. Ada sedikit masalah di luar." Jelasnya.

"Dia sudah datang."

"Huh?."

"Bibimu sudah datang." Naruto terdiam. Mungkin yang di maksud Yahiko adalah Bibinya Karin. Adik bungsu Kushina yang telah lama menghilang. "Dia yang akan melatih mu secara special hari ini." Naruto excited. Dengar – dengar kemampuan seseorang yang mampu menyaingi Ibunya hanyalah wanita itu.

"Benar. Aku yang akan mengajarimu mulai saat ini. Aku bersama kakak." Karin muncul beserta arwah Kushina bersamanya. "Mulai saat ini Kakak juga akan selalu bersama ku. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia bersamamu."

"K-kenapa? Kaa-chan harus selalu bersamaku." Naruto tidak terima.

"Jangan khawatir. Kakak akan selalu bersama kita. Namun dia tidak akan selalu ikut bersama mu. Karena kau tidak tahu orang – orang seperti apa yang ada di sekelilingmu." Naruto terdiam. "Yang paling berbahaya adalah Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Ootsutsuki. Dengan kekuatan mereka. Mereka dapat melenyapkan kakak kapan pun mereka mau. Apa lagi sampai kita melayangkan tangan pada keturunan mereka."

Yahiko menepuk pundah Naruto. "Kakak akan bersama kami demi keamanannya dan demi dirimu. Semua yang kami lakukan ini semata – mata demi dirimu." Naruto mengangguk paham.

Latihan mereka pun di mulai. Mereka harus latihan rutin karena sebentar lagi salah satu kota di Italia akan mengadakan sebuah pementasan seni. Dan setiap tahunnya tempat pelatihan akan mengirimkan 3 penyanyi terbaiknya untuk bernyanyi di sana.

Tidak mau ketinggalan momen ini. Naruto berlatih keras untuk mendapatkan salah satu posisi di antara tiga penyanyi yang akan di tampilkan di sana.

.

.

.

Sesuai harapan. Naruto tertipih menjadi salah satu 3 penyanyi terbaik. Dan dua diantara lainnya adalah Ino dan Sakura. Sesuai perkiraan Karin dan Yahiko sebelumnya. Mereka berdua akan menjadi saingan terberat Naruto. Ditambah lagi sepertinya Naruto memiliki hubungan yang rumit diantara salah satu dari dua orang tersebut.

Perasaan rumit seperti itu sama sekali tidak baik untuk Naruto. Itu bisa menghambat impian dan ambisi yang sedang ia berusaha capai.

"Saya turut bangga dengan kemampuan luar biasa kalian." Bee berdiri di podium menatap puas ketiga orang yang duduk di bangku special di depannya. "Kalian adalah penyanyi – penyanyi terbaik di pelatihan ini." Ujarnya penuh rasa bangga. "Saya harap kalian akan menampilkan yang terbaik nantinya.

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh usanyanya Bee berbicara. Saat ini dunia pementasan dapat menampung mereka bertiga sebagai penyanyi terbaik. Namun tidak untuk dunia perdivaan. Dunia perdivaan hanya akan menerima beberapa orang dari sekian banyak penyanyi terbaik. Dan salah satunya haruslah Naruto.

Setelah apa yang Naruto katakan beberapa minggu yang lalu membuat Ino enggan untuk berbicara dengannya. Namun bukan berarti Ino tidak akan memperdulikan Naruto. Ino akan berusahan terus mendekati Naruto dan memastikan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu.

Napoli. Meninggalkan Kota Roma untuk mempersiapkan pememntasan seni yang ada di sana. Gedung kesenian memiliki arsitektur yang luar biasa indah. Benar – benar mencerminkan arsitektur dewa dewi mitologi.

Ino terpesona. Melihat sosok cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis di atas panggung sana. Dalam suasana latihan dan gladi resik. Ino tidak berkedip memandangi sosok berambut bubble gum itu. _Cantik_ pikir Ino. Mungkin rambut pink nya itu yang menjadi pendukung kecantikannya. Bibir tipis postur tubuh mungil juga.

Tentu saja Ino merasa tidak kalah cantik darinya. Naruto juga. Ino terkekeh, Ia merasa jika mereka bertiga bagaikan sedang lomba kecantikan ketimbang akan tampil di acara pentas seni.

Latihan terakhir mereka bertiga di panggil ke atas panggung. Seperti dugaan Ino mereka bertiga akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Para penyanyi lain yang ada di sana terpesona dengan kecantikan sosok tiga orang yang kini berdiri di atas stage.

"Waah tidak ku sangka Roma akan mengirimkan tiga orang bidadari yang luar biasa cantik." Hibiki memandang takjub tiga orang itu.

"Haruno, Yamanaka dan Naruto. Huh?" Hibiki menatap heran catatannya. "Hanya Naruto?." Ia menatap gadis pirang twintail di samping Kiri Sakura.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Ini melirik heran Naruto, padahal di DH Naruto memperkenalkan marganya pada mereka. Namun di sini Naruto malah menyembunyikan Marganya.

"Kalian memiliki wajah rupawan. Pastilah suara kalian sama rupawannya." Tutur Hibiki. "Dan aku yakin orang itu pastilah mengirimkan penyanyi terbaiknya untuk berpartisipasi dipentas seni ini."

"Tentu saja." Saut Sakura sembari memelitir ujung rambut pinknya.

"baiklah gladiresik kita mulai. Aku harap penampilan kalian memuaskan."

Nagato menatap arlojinya. Sebentar lagi pesawat pribadi yang ia gunakan akan segera lepas landas. Ia sudah membuat note untuk Naruto baca kelak. Karena Nagato sama sekali belum berpamitan untuk pergi.

Dikamar hotel di kota Napoli mereka bertiga harus di tempatkan di kamar yang sama. Sakuralah yang paling menentang keras keputusan untuk berbagi kamar dengan Naruto dan Ino.

"Maaf. Itu sudah peraturan dari direktur pelatihan kalian sendiri. Bukankah kalian satu gedung di pelatihan. Aku tidak menyangka jika kalian memiliki hubungan yang buruk." Sakura mengatup rapat mulutnya. Imagenya akan hilang jika ia terus membantah.

"B-bukan begitu." Sakura memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Hanya saja aku memerluka tempat untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin masa kesendirianku di ganggu orang lain."

"Mau bagaimana lagi Haruno-san. Itu adalah perintah direktur secara langsung." Ujar pegawai hotel.

"Tch." Sakura hanya berdecih. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Terlalu lama berada di dekat Sakura sangatlah merepotkan. Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi entah kemana. Entah apa yang mendorongnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?." Tanyanya tanpa menatap Ino yang mengikutinya.

"Umm Naruto? Apa kau marah padaku?." Ino gugup.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Ia berjalan memasuki lift yang terbuka di susul oleh Ino di belakangnya. Sekitar 15 menit Naruto tidak berbicara atau pun menjawab pertanyaan Ino hingga tiba di atap hotel.

"Dengar." Naruto berjalan menuju pinggiran atap kemudian berbalik menatap Ino. "Ketika di DH aku mendekati mu karena aku ingin memanfaatkanmu." Naruto to the point. "Berteman dengan putri tunggal penyanyi keluarga Yamanaka merupakan batu loncatan yang bagus untukku."

Ino terdiam. Dia berusaha dengan keras mencerna tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Dan memang benar kau batu loncatan yang sangat berguna hingga aku tiba di sini."

"M-maksud mu? Kau hanya memanfaatkan ku?."

"Begitulah. Aku hanya memanfaatkan nama keluarga mu. Naruto teman dari putri bungsu Yamanaka. Teman dari Yamanaka Ino tentulah bukan orang sembarangan. Berkat nama keluarga mu aku bisa melompat sejauh ini." Ino pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya.

Jadi selama ini Naruto di depannya adalah palsu? Rasanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai itu. Tapi mendengar kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sangat melukai hatinya.

Naruto hanya menatap punggung Ino dengan tatapan kosong. "Ya itulah yang seharusnya aku lakukan sekarang." Gumam Naruto. Dari pada bergumam Naruto lebih seperti meyakinkan diri.

Ino memasuki kamar hotel dengan wajah tertunduk. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah asik memanjakan diri dengan masker dan semacamnya. Ya wanita sejenis Sakura memang seperti ini. Jika dia dalam kondisi mood yang baik mungkin sekarang Ino akan bergabung dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09:00 p.m. dan Naruto sama sekali belum kembali. Hal itu membuat Ino sedikit khawatir. Atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto seharusnya sekarang Ino sudah membecinnya. Entah kenapa Ino tidak bisa. Dari pada membenci Ino malah lebih seperti kasihan pada Naruto.

"Hoi Yamanaka hentikan itu. Kau membuatku risih. Kau tidak mengantuk?." Sakura menatap risih Ino yang terus – terusan bolak balik.

"Naruto belum kembali." Ucapnya cemas.

"Cih. Apa perduliku." Sakura kembali menarik selimut. "Yamanaka. Tidak seharusnya kau mencemaskan sosok yang akan menjadi musuh mu." Ino kembali teringat akan kata – kata kejam Naruto padanya. Pada akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menaiki ranjang dan beristirahat untuk latihan terakhir besok.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:00 p.m. Keringat bercucuran di pelipis Naruto. "Lemah." Desis Karin padanya. "Dengan keadaanmu sekarang balas dendammu hanya menjadi angan – angan belaka." Karin menatap kecewa Naruto sedangkan Kushina hanya terdiam tanpa berkomentar. Ia benar – benar menyerahkan Naruto pada adik bungsunya itu. "Jika kau ingin membalaskan dendammu padanya kau harus kuat, posisimu, statusmu. Jika terus seperti ini kau tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendam mu, dendam kami."

"Bibi." Naruto terhengah – hengah. Tidak hanya latihan vokal, Naruto juga melalukan latihan fisik dan otak untuk mendukungnya dalam segala sisi. Naruto harus sempurna sebagai seorang wanita, penyanyi dan Diva kelak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?."

"Aku akui kemampuan vokal dan otakmu benar – benar luar biasa. Tapi fisikmu sangatlah lemah." Karin memijat tengkuknya. "Ini sudah larut. Lebih baik kau berstirahat untuk latihan terakhir besok. Dan ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu..."

"Huh?."

"Sepertinya sponsor akan mulai bergerak. Dan membuat orang yang mereka sponsori keluar dari pelatihan dengan cepat dan menjadi penyanyi. Anggap saja kemampuan bernyanyimu sesungguhnya diuji di sana." Naruto mengangguk. "Yamanaka Ino. Memiliki sponsor yang sangatlah agresif. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ino keluar dari pelatihan secepat mungkin." Karin menatap serius Naruto. "Dengar Naruto. Kau harus menyingkirkan Yamanaka Ino besok." Naruto terdiam.

"Menyingkirkannya besok?."

"Aku Yahiko sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya. Kau tidak boleh terikat hubungan dengan siapapun. Kau harus melakukannya besok mengerti?."

"Baiklah."

"Aku dan Yahiko akan membantumu." Karin menepuk pundak Naruto.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya berat melakukan hal ini namun Naruto harus melakukannya. Demi ambisi dan dendamnya.

Keesokan harinya. Di pagi hari Ino terbangun. Ia memeriksa ranjang lain tempat Naruto seharusnya tidur. Namun tidak ada tanda – tanda Naruto di sana. _Apa dia tidak pulang?_

Ino memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap berangkat menuju gedung kesenian untuk latihan. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu membangunkan Sakura. Walau wajahnya rupawan karakternya bernar – benar menyebalkan. Sangat – sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah.

Ino hendak keluar dari kamar hotel namun ia di kejutkan oleh sosok yang tiba – tiba muncul dan tersenyum di sana. "N-naruto."

"Pagi Ino~." Naruto tersenyum tiga jari. Ino menatap bingung Naruto. "Hm ano. Maafkan aku yang kemarin." Naruto menautkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku hanya sedikit tertekan karena belakangan ini aku sedang dalam kondisi tidak prima. Dan aku malah melampiaskannya padamu. Maafkan aku." Mata Ino berbinar mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"AAA TENTU SAJA NARUTO." Ino menggenggam kuat tangan Naruto. Ino merasa sangat senang. Seolah kekhawatiran dan kata – kata Naruto yang melukai hatinya lenyap begitu saja.

"Mau pergi bersama – sama? Aku pergi bersama pelatih baruku menggunakan mobilya."

"Hm boleh." Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kamar hotel dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Di sana sudah menunggu mereka mobil mewah berwarna merah. Dengan wanita yang memiliki rambut yang dengan mobil yang dikendarainya.

Ino dan Naruto memasuki mobi tersebut. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa kecurigaan tersirat di hati Ino. Mereka berbincang seolah semua akan baik – baik saja. "Jadi namamu Yamanaka Ino?." Tanya Karin.

"Hm."

"Perkenalkan namaku Karin." Karin tersenyum menatap Ino melalui cermin yang ada dimobilnya.

"Salam kenal Karin-san."

"Hm kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Roma?."

"Karena Naruto ada di sini. Sangat meyenangkan jika bersama dengan Naruto." Ucap Ino jujur. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Menyenangkan ya?." Nada suara Karin mulai mendingin.

"Hng ano? Aku rasa ini bukan jalan menuju gedung kesenian." Ino menatap keluar jendela mobil. Mereka mulai memasuki area hutan dan mulai menjauhi kota.

"Naruto." Panggil Karin memberikan sinyal. Sontak Naruto langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah di beri obat bius dan mendekap mulut Ino. Ino tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak yang dilakukan Naruto sehingga ia tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa untuk memberontak.

Akhirnya ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Sedikit informasi. Di Roma Naruto belum memulai debut. Tapi lebih kaya dilatih dulu sebelum debut. Sekitar 1 th nantinya tempat pelatihan akan meluluskan 1 dari muridnya. Yg blm lulus nyusul tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi. Nantinya orang yang mensponsori penyanyi akan bekerja ekkstra untuk membuat orang yg mereka sponsori lulu dengan cepat. Dengan cara membuat penyanyi mereka selalu di undang di sebuah acara atau TV. Gelar Diva nantinya akan di dapat melalui kontes yang dilakukan 10 th sekali.**

 **Review?**

 **Follow juga wattpad saya - Lexy_EL**

 **Thanks to: Chaxza || black campaign**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Jalan Diva Ku_**

Sorak – sorakan memenuhi gedung kesenian. Penampilan terakhir dari Naruto dan Sakura benar – benar memukau.

Ketidakmunculan Ino tentu saja menjadi pertanyaan. Bahkan para panitia kesenian panik dikarenakan ini merupakan acara penting yang selalu di adakan Negara Italia. Beruntung Naruto menenangkan para panitia dan meyainkan mereka jika acara tetap akan berjalan lancar walau hanya dirinya berdua dengan Sakura.

Flashback...

"Dimana Nona Yamanaka?." Mereka panik mencari kesana kemari bahkan para panitia ada yang mengitari kota Napoli untuk mencari Ino. Naruto terus menerus menghubungi kontak Ino dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Bagaimana ini sebentar lagi pertunjukan." Para staff mulai kalut. Naruto menepuk pundak panitia dan menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja. Haruno dan aku bisa mengatasi ini. Kami akan menampilkan nyanyian paling sempurna walau hanya berdua." Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Bukan begitu Haruno?." Naruto menatap Sakura seolah mengatakan _jika kami adalah penyanyi terhebat dan serahkan penampilan ini pada kami berdua_.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Kilauan imaginer seolah muncul dan mengelilingi Naruto. _Sejak kapan Naruto berkilau seperti ini_ pikirnya. "T-tentu saja. Serahkan saja padaku. Kita bisa mengatasi ini berdua." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Panitia mengangguk. List acara tentunya sedikit di ubah. Nama Ino di coret dari list penampilan. Begitu pula di penampilan solo sebelumnya.

Ketika nama mereka berdua di panggil tentunya menjadi sebuah keanehan bagi para penonton. Penampilan terakhir yang biasanya dinyanyikan oleh tiga orang sekarang hanya di tampilkan dua orang. Yang lebih merasa aneh adalah sponsor dari Ino. Ia terus berusaha menghubungi Ino namun tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Para penonton terpesona. Walau hanya berdua mereka berdua menampilkan penampilan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Flashback end...

"Hoi." Sakura menggejar Naruto yang berjalan mendahuluinya di koridor gedung kesenian. "Kau tahu dimana Yamanaka? ini aneh sekali." Yang lebih aneh adalah Sakura yang tiba – tiba saja mau mengajaknya berbicara, pikir Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pulang semalaman." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Benar juga. Kemana saja kau semalaman?."

"Aku tidur di rumah paman ku karena aku harus melakukan latihan tambahan."

"Huh? Latihan tambahan? Kau tahu itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Seberapa keras kau berlatih tetaplah bakat yang kau perlukan." Sakura mengibas rambutnya.

"Kau benar. Aku berlatih karena aku berbakat." Naruto menyeringai menghadap Sakura. Sakura terdiam langkahnya terhenti. Jujur saja ia merasa jika Naruto sedikit berbeda kali ini.

"Naru-chan." Kushina menghampiri dan memeluk sayang putrinya.

"Kaa-chan." Naruto tersenyum.

"Tadi itu penampilan yang luar biasa." Pujinya. "Tapi itu belum cukup untuk menjadi seorang Diva."

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku berlatih dan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mengahalangi." Kushina hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Putrinya. "Dimana dia?."

"Huh? Dia? dia ada di tempat yang aman. Tenang saja. kami memperlakukannya dengan baik." Kushina menjawab dengan yakin.

.

.

.

Di tepat yang cukup jauh dari kota Napoli dan cukup dekat dengan kota Roma. Jauh memasuki hutan lokasi di mana Ino di sekap. Tepat sekali, tempat itu adalah lokasi di mana dulunya Kushina bersembunyi atau lebih tepatnya disembunyikan.

"Kau terlihat baik baik saja syukurlah." Ino tercekat dan sontak berbalik menatap ke sumber suara.

"N-NARUTOO." Raungnya. Tampak jelas wajah kusut Ino. Kecantikan yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya memudar. Wajahnya pucat tubuhnya menggigil, mata bengkak karena tangis. Sangat mengenaskan. "KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI. KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU." Ino menatap wajah Arogan Naruto. Iris biru Naruto yang pucat sendu. Ino tidak melihat sosok Naruto yang ia kenal disana.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Kenapa. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Naruto." Ino menangis. Tanganya menggenggam erat jeruji yang mengurungnya.

"Mengenaskan bukan? Kau datang kemari dengan bahagia. Berharap bisa bertemu denganku dan bersaing bersama." Naruto berjongkok Tangan dinginnya memegang tangan Ino. "Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Menyingkirkan siapapun yang menjadi saingan dan yang menghalangiku." Naruto tersenyum getir. Ino bergidik ngeri merasakan aura aneh ketika berada di dekat Naruto.

"Hiks tapi aku-."

"Kau menghalangiku Ino. Kau adalah penghalang terbesarku." Naruto bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan Ino. "Dan makanlah. Teruslah hidup dengan kebencianmu terhadapku. Jika kau sudah keluar kelak balaslah kelakuan ku ini berkali – kali lipat. Aku menunggumu." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang di kegelapan.

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto melangkah gontai meninggalkan Ino. Entah kenapa dadanya begitu sesak. Tidak seharusnya Uzumaki Naruto merasakan perasaan seperti ini. "Maafkan aku. Karena inilah jalan Diva ku." Gumamnya sembari menarik nafas dalam. Ia berusaha membuang semua perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto harus lah kuat. Ia harus mengingat dendamnya terhadap Minato, dan perlakuan tidak adil Minato terhadap Ibunya dan dirinya.

Berita menghilangnya Ino sudah terdengar hingga ke pihak Direktur pelatihan. Karena Ino menghilang dalam kondisi menjalankan kegiatan jadi ini merupakan tanggung jawab dari pihak Direktur. Pihak pelatihan melakukan pencarian besar – besaran di sekitar Roma dan Napoli.

Disisi lain pihak pelatihan merasa sangat bangga pada Naruto dan juga Sakura. Karena mereka menoreh banyak pujian dari berbagai pihak penting industri pernyanyian. Oleh karena itu Naruto dan Sakura mendapatkan perlakukan khusus dan akan di latik ekstra sebagai kandidat calon Diva dikompetisi yang akan di adakan dua tahun mendatang.

Masing – masing dari mereka akan diberikan satu pelatih khusus yang akan melatih mereka selama 2 tahun dan mengantarkannya kekompetisi besar yang hanya di adakan 10 sekali itu.

"Pelatih?." Naruto memiringkan kepala menatap Direktur Bee.

"Benar. Kalian berdua akan aku berikan pelatih yang berbeda. Dan mengenai latihan kalian selama dua tahun. Kalian akan di tempatkan di kota yang jauh dari Roma." Bee mengacungkan jempol pada kedua murid yang ia banggakan itu.

"Tapi rasanya ini mendadak sekali karena kami berdua yang di jadikan kandiat." Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah seharunya hanya ada satu kandidat yang diturunkan oleh pelatihan?."

"Benar." Bee memutar bangkunya membelakangi Sakura dan Naruto. "Ini adalah permintaan langsung dari petinggi penyelenggara Kompetisi Diva. Mengejutkan emang karena beliau meminta dua kandidat dari tempat pelatihan ini. Pentas seni sebelumnya benar – benar batu loncatan yang sempurna untuk kalian berdua."

Sama halnya dengan ayahnya, Pain. Sosok dibalik layar penyelenggaraan kontes Diva pun sangatlah misterius. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu siapa petinggi yang mengadakan kompetisi itu. Bahkan pada Diva – Diva sebelumnya ataupun staff – staff dan kru - kru yang mengadakan. Itu membuat Naruto sedikit terganggu.

"Siapa yang akan melatih kami Direktur Bee?." Naruto mulai penasaran dengan orang yang akan mengantarkannya ke jalan balas dendamnya itu.

"Ehee." Bee tersenyum lebar. "Besok kalian akan aku pertemukan. Dan jangan lupa dua hari lagi adalah pesta perayaan untuk kalian berdua." Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

Angin malam yang dingin serasa menusuk – nusuk tulang. Namun tak di hiraukan sang empunya. "Masuklah. Kau bisa sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan di balkun dengan pakaian seperti itu." Omel Yahiko pada keponakanya itu.

Mini dress tipis dengan lengan sejari kini di kenakan Naruto. Sebentar lagi waktu tidur tidak masalah bukan jika ia mengenakan pakaian ini?

"Sebentar lagi, Paman. Pemandangan malam kali ini terasa sangat mendung dan mengerikan. Aku menikmatinya." Jawab Naruto tanpa memperhatikan Yahiko.

Naruto, Yahiko dan Karin sudah lama kehilangan senyuman dan tawa mereka sepeninggalan Kushina dan atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Terutama Naruto. Dendam mengebu yang ada di dalam hati mereka bertiga tak terbendung.

"Setelah ini kau tahukan apayang akan kau lakukan?." Yahiko memberi isyarat.

"Tentu saja paman. Serahkan saja padaku." Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat menyakitkan.

Dua hari berlalu. Seperti yang di janjikan Bee jika mereka akan mengadakan pesta perayaan. Khasnya orang Italy mereka mengadakan perayaan besar – besaran atas suatu keberhasilan yang sudah di capai. Tidak hanya perayaan biasa. Dipesta ini Bee akan mengenalkan pelatih yang akan melatih dua kandidat yang di usung oleh tempat pelatihan.

Pink dress benar – benar membalut sempurna tubuh Sakura. Rambut yang diikat sedikit dengan make up soft benar – benar menyokong kecantikanya malam ini.

"Waah seperti biasa. Haruno-chan memang selalu terlihat menawan seperti biasa." Puji Konohamaru padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi setiap pujian yang menghujaninya.

"Ngomong – ngomong dimana kandiat satunya?." Mereka mencari – cari sosok keberadaan Naruto yang tak kunjung kelihatan.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah Naruto dari pintu masuk. Black dress dengan belahan yang menampilkan kaki jenjang indah milik Naruto membalut sempurna dirinya. Tidal lupa dengan make up gelap yang mendukung keanggunan yang di miliki Naruto.

Semua mata memandang kearah Naruto yang memasukin ruang pesta. Tentu saja siapa yang tak terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto saat ini? Mungkin orang buta pun langsung bisa melihat jika melihat Naruto sekarang ini.

"Woow keseksian macam apa ini?." Raung Konohamaru. Sakura hanya berdecih tidak suka. Lagi – lagi Naruto melebihi dirinya.

.

.

.

Sesi pengenalan kandidat di mulai. Naruto dan Sakura menaiki podium dan memberikan penghormatan pada murid pelatihan yang lain dan para sponsor yang hadir. Setelah itu acara pemberian ucapan selamat dari Direktur dan pelatih – pelatih yang melatih mereka.

Tentu saja dengan penuh rasa bangga. Karena mereka dianugrahi murid – murid luar biasa saat ini.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada pelatih yang akan melatih kalian menuju kesuksesan penyanyi."

Dua orang mulai menaiki podium salah satu dari mereka membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. "Sasuke." Desisnya. Jangan bilang jika Sasuke mengikutinya hingga ke Roma?

"Mereka adalah pelatih terbaik yang kami pilih. Uchiha Sasuke dan Kabuto." Bee memperkenalkan dua orang yang masih muda itu pada para undangan dan dua kandidat. "Mereka memang masih sangat muda. Tapi kemampuan mereka melebihi para pelatih Diva sebelumnya." Kabuto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Bee. Pujian yang terlalu di lebih – lebihkan, pikirnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia terpesona dengan sosok raven di depannya. Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tak terpesona dengan katampanan sang Uchiha Sasuke? Oh ya, Naruto. Yang bahkan sudah menolak cinta dari sang Uchiha. Satu – satunya wanita yang menolak Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke akan melatih Haruno Sakura dan Kabuto akan di khususkan melatih Naruto." Dalam hati Sakura memekik gembira. Mungkin ini takdir, pikirnya. Tersirat ekspresi lega di wajah Naruto namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman. Namun dengan cepat ia enyahkan perasaan itu. "Aku beri kesempatan kalian untuk saling mengenal." Bee mempersilahkan.

Kabuto mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto. "Aku kabuto. Aku akan melatihmu dan menjami kemenanganmu tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kabuto.

"Namaku Naruto. Mohon bantuannya pelatih." Ia menerima uluran tangan Kabuto dan turun dari podium.

Kesal? Tentu. Cemburu? Sudah jelas. Namun Sasuke dapat menutupi perasaan itu dengan sempurna. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan Kabuto dan mulai berkenalan dengan Sakura. Tentu saja melatih Sakura adalah tugasnya namun priotitasnya tetaplah Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan melatihmu." Ucapnya degan senyum menawan yang bahkan bisa melehkan kutub selatan. Darah nyaris keluar dari hidung Sakura untunglah ia bisa menahannya.

"H-haruno Sakura. M-mohon bantuannya." Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Persaingan sesungguhnya dimulai sekarang." Ucapan Kabuto mengangetkan Naruto. "Kau harus menyingkirkan Nona merah muda itu Naruto." Kabuto merangkul pinggang Naruto dan menatap Sakura.

"Huh?." Naruto menatap bingung Kabuto.

"Ahaha maaf aku lupa bilang. Jika aku adalah kenalannya Karin. Kami berdua yang akan melatihmu di Rusia."

"Bagaimana caranya aku harusmenyingkirkannya?." Naruto menggoyang – goyangkan gelas winenya.

"Kita akan melakukannya secara perlahan. Pria itu. Uchiha. Dia sangat berbahaya. Tidak tidak bisa mendekati wanita itu sembarangan."

"Hm." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat begitu akrab. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

"Oh aku juga ingin mengatakn jika selama masa pelaihan kelak kita bisa menerima job bernyanyi." Kabuto mengacungkan jempol."

"Huh?."

"Yaa. Karena kau adalah kandidat Diva. Kontrak bernyanyi akan berdatangan padamu. Jadi bersiap dan terimalah. Kau akan menjadi sangat terkenal." Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kabuto. Terkenal. Itulah yang ia inginkan.

"Sudah sejauh ini. Tidak ku sangka akan berjalan sangat cepat." Suara familiar itu menghampiri mereka.

"Namikaze-san." Kabuto membungkukan badan. "Ahahah aku tidak menyangka jika kau yang akan melatih Naruto."

"Ah ya~ aku juga tidak menyangka jika anda yang akan menjadi sponsor orang yang aku latih."

"Ahahaha ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Minato menepuk pundak Kabuto. "Dan Naruto. Jangan cemaskan soal biayaya dan keperluan. Aku akan menyediakannya untukmu." Minato memegang kedua pundak Naruto. "Mengenai Job tentu saja aku menunggu job yang akan berdatangan padamu." Memsponsori Naruto akan sangat menguntungkan baginya. Tentu saja Minato sudah memperhitungkan segalanya dan ia yakin perhitungannya tidak akan meleset.

Dan kali ini perhitungan Minato akan salah. Keuntungan yang akan di raupnya akan bersifat sementara. Karena Naruto akan menghancurkan Minato hingga ke akar sama seperti yang di lakukan Minato pada dirinya dan Ibunya.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Thanks To: Lima5 || Lhiae99 ~**

 **Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Rusia_**

Penerbangan dari Roma ke Rusia cukup melelahkan. Tubuh Naruto serasa ambruk karena jetlag. Nah dia benar – benar berada di Rusia ternyata. Tepat di Kota Kazan yang merupakan salah satu kota terbesar di Rusia, kota yang menjadi pusat industri, perdagangan dan budaya. Sesuai yang Naruto harapkan dari kota Kazan, benar – benar indah.

"Naruto." Panggil Kabuto yang kini tengah bersandar pada pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Kabuto-san." Naruto yang menatap indahnya kota Kazan dari jendela sontak berbalik. "Ada apa?." Ia melontarkan senyuman manis pada pemuda yang menjadi guru pribadinya itu. Umur mereka tertaut 4 tahun tapi jika di perhatikan wajah Kabuto terlihat lebih muda ketimbang usianya. Apa itu faktor kacamantanya yang ala boy band Korea? Naruto terkekeh karena seketika ia teringat dengan idolanya.

"Kenapa?." Kabuto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Naruto yang terkekeh. Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau baik – baik saja. kelihatannya jetlag mu tidak separah yang tadi."

"Aku baik – baik saja. hal seperti itu tidak bisa melemahkan Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya percaya diri.

"Tentu saja." Kabuto membenarkan. "Setelah ini kita akan ada pertemuan di ruang rapat. Seseorang akan melakukan taken kontrak dengan mu. Mereka adalah agensi musik yang luar biasa. Ini adalah permulaan yang bagus Naruto." Naruto mengagguk paham. "Sekarang beristirahatlah sejenak. Setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu dan membawakan pakaian yang akan kau kenakan dipertemuan nanti. Akan aku pastikan penampilan mu akan sempurna." Kabuto mencolek nakal dagu Naruto dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku percayakan segalanya padamu, Kabuto-san." Ucapnya.

"As your wish, My Lady. Kau adalah tuan putri yang aku layani saat ini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Kabuto membungkuk bak seorang pelayan dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto sebagai sumpah setianya.

Disisi lain hotel yakni di kamar hotel milik Sakura. Tampak wanita berambut pink itu hanya uring – uringan di kasurnya. Ia Kalut karena perjalanan membuat wajah dan rambutnya semrautan jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan perawatan. Masker yang bertengger di wajahnya dan roll yang menggulung helaian pinknya. Sakura tidak ingin tampil memalukan didepan Sasuke kelak. Ia harus tampil sesempurna mungkin, tanpa ada yang kurang sedikit pun.

Selesai sudah Sakura melakukan perawatan. Ia mulai memilih – milih baju yang akan ia kenakan. Mini Red Dress yang menjadi pilihannya. Warna merah akan menunjang warna rambut yang pink sehingga ia akan tampak sempurna. Sakura harus bergegas mengenakan pakaian itu sebelum Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

Sakura berputar – putar melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di kamarnya. "Aku benar – benar sempurna." Punjinya pada diri sendiri.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Pekiknya. Tidak lama kemudian sosok yang ia tunggu – tunggu masuk. "Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya. Dugaan Sakura benar adanya jika Sasuke akan datang kekamarnya.

"Sesuai dengan prosedur aku akan mengecek murid yang aku tangani." Ucap Sasuke datar seperti biasa. "Jika dilihat sepertinya kau baik – baik saja."

"Aku baik – baik saja Sasuke-kun." Sakura memelintir ujung rambutnya centil. Jujur saja sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai tipe wanita yang seperti ini.

"Hn kalau begitu baguslah." Jawab Sasuke cuek. Setelah memastikan sendiri kondisi muridnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sakura dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Mood Sasuke hari ini benar – benar buruk. Memutuskan untuk lewat di depan kamar Naruto merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Gara – gara itu ia harus melihat pria itu menempel pada Narutonya. "Tch." Sasuke berdecih dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur.

Jika ia menemui Naruto sekarang sudah pasti Naruto akan mengabaikannya dan mengusirnya. Berita menghilangnya Ino juga sudah sampai ditelinganya dan sialnya lagi Sasuke meyakini jika itu juga ulah Naruto. Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan dengan jelas apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sejak awal Naruto sudah membongkar siapa dirinya dan kedoknya, hanya saja Sasuke menutup mata seolah buta dan tidak melihat apa apa.

Aku akan menyingkirkan siapa pun yang menghalangiku.

Ucapan Naruto terus mengiang – ngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke yakin jika ia bisa merubah Naruto dan mengetahui maksud dari perbuatannya itu. Merubah Naruto sama artinya dengan menentang dan menghalangi Naruto. Itu artinya Naruto akan menyingkirkannya. "Sial." Umpat Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke benar – benar mengerti apa maksud Neji sebelumnya. Mengatakan jika Naruto itu berbahaya dan tidak seharusnya Sasuke berhubungan apalagi tertarik dengan wanita itu.

Tapi apalah daya, hatinya sudah tertaut. Naruto telah lancang mencuri hatinya dan Naruto harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Dengan menjadi milik dari Uchiha Sasuke tentunya. Ya jika memang ia harus menjadi penghalang Naruto maka Sasuke harus melakukannya karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat disingkirkan semudah itu.

Pertama – tama Sasuke harus menyusun skenario yang benar – benar luar biasa untuk Naruto. Ia akan mengikuti alur permainan Naruto sampai Sasuke menemukan penyebab atau asal muasal yang membuat Naruto seperti sekarang ini. Setelah itu baru Sasuke akan memainkan perannya dan menjadikan Naruto miliknya selamanya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring membayangkan rencana demi rencana yang ia susun. Dan Sasuke yakin jika rencananya akan berjalan sempurna 100%. Tapi tentunya Sasuke harus menyiapkan hatinya atas apa yang datang dan melintas di depanya kelak. Terkadang mengendalikan sikapnya yang sedang cemburu itu sangat sulit.

Di ruang rapat Doubletree hotel ternama yang kini menjadi tempat nginap para kandidat. Para agensi yang akan taken kontrak sudah berkumpul. Sekitar tiga atau empat agensi yang sudah berbaris menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Clek

Pintu terbuka sontak pandang mereka langsung teralihkan pada pintu yang di buka seorang pria berambut silver diikuti oleh wanita berambut pirang yang mulai melangkah kan kaki memasuki ruangan. Seluruh mata di ruangan tertuju pada Naruto dengan mulut terbuka. Salah satu agensi yang tengah ingin minum terhenti hingga air di cangkir itu tumpah dan membuat empunya gelagapan.

"Luar biasa. Ternyata kabar itu memang benar. Anda memang sangat menawan Nona Naruto." Salah satu agensi menyambut Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Bahkan aslinya lebih cantik dari pada yang biasa di tampilkan di TV." Pujian demi pujian terus menghujani Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pujian.

Kabuto merampas lembut tangan Naruto dari salah satu angensi. "Perkenalkan Saya adalah pelatih pribadi Nona Naruto. Mari kita membahas mengenai kontraknya, tuan – tuan." Kabuto tersenyum dan langsung meminta inti dari pertemuan mereka ini.

"Ah ekhem baiklah."

Cukup lama mereka membahas mengenai kontrak. Kabuto selaku pelatih sekaligus yang akan menjadi manager Naruto selalu mengusahakan kontrak yang menguntungkan pihak mereka. Walau pun cukup sulit akhirnya mereka berhasil memperoleh kesepakatan. Langkah terakhir para penaken kontrak mereka adalah meminta tanda tangan Minato selaku sponsor dari Naruto.

Setelah pertemuan itu Kabuto memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto kesebuah kafe ternama di kota Kazan. Ia tahu betul jika fisik Naruto saat ini masih belum stabil karena jetlag. Setidaknya biarkan saraf Naruto yang tegang mengendur di kafe tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Kabuto-san." Naruto menyeruput wine teh miliknya penuh nikmat.

"Tentu saja. Ini semua demi kita." Kabuto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Demi kita?." Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ahahaha tidak ada yang menduga jika kita ini jodoh Naruto hahaha." Kabuto tertawa renyah. Tentu saja pria yang paling mungkin mendampingi Naruto saat ini adalah dirinya. Kabuto dekat dengan Nagato dan Karin yang notabennya adalah keluarga Naruto yang tersisa. Kabuto adalah orang yang di percayai Karin dan Kabuto mengetahui masa lalu dan dendam Naruto.

"Ya mungkin saja." Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Lagi pula aku belum ada pikiran mengenai itu."

"Tentu saja. Kita selesaikan saja dulu urusan kita." Kabuto tersenyum. Kabuto menyukai Naruto? Tentu saja. Pria mana yang menolak pesona Uzumaki Naruto.

Cukup jauh dari meja Naruto, seorang pria raven bermata onyx di pojokan kafe tengah meremas gelas yang ia pegang hingga pecah.

Krak

Seluruh mata di sekitarnya sontak memandang ngeri Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan topi menyembunyikan dirinya. Itu karena aura hitam nan menusuk seolah keluar dari pemuda itu. Jarak mereka memang cukup jauh namun telinga tajam milik Uchihanya itu bekerja sangat baik. Beginilah ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta. Ia akan membuntuti targetnya bahkan ke neraka sekali pun. Apa Sasuke sekarang seperti seorang stakler? Yap. Tapi jangan samakan Sasuke dengan stalker menjijikan seperti yang lainnya.

Keesokan harinya Naruto akan memulai latihan khusus dengan Kabuto. Ternyata memang bukan omong kosong belaka, Kabuto memanglah seorang pelatih yang sangat luar biasa. Kemampuan bernyanyi Naruto terasah dengan baik.

"Luar biasa Naruto." Kabuto memberikan Applause pada Naruto.

"Andalah yang luar biasa Kabuto-san." Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Bakat alamimu lah yang membuat aku mudah mengajarmu." Terang Kabuto. "Baiklah latihan pagi ini kita sudahi dulu. Nanti sore kau harus bersiap untuk tampil di salah satu stasiun TV." Naruto mengangguk paham.

Latihan tadi cukup melelahkan. Naruto menghilangkan penatnya dengan duduk di bibir jendela kamarnya sambil memandangi indah kota. Naruto tersadar jika ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kembali, bukan?

"Naru-chan." Suara lembut yang menghangatkan hati itu memanggil dirinya.

"Kaa-chan." Panggil Naruto lembut. "Kaa-chan mengikutiku?." Seharusnya Kushina sedang bersama Nagato dan Karin sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja tiba." Arwah itu melayang – layang di sekitar kamarnya. "Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama jauh dari Naru-chan. Rindu itu terlalu berat dan aku tidak sanggup." Kushina terkekeh.

"Aku sangat senang Kaa-chan berada di sini." Naruto menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tulus.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu sekarang?." Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. Jauh di lubuk hatinya Naruto sangat mengingan hidup seperti gadis kebanyakan. Bercerita banyak hal pada kedua orang tua, liburan bersama keluarga dan menjalani hidup dengan baik hingga keriput. Tapi itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak mungkin Naruto miliki. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia masih memiliki sang Ibu yang dapat mendengar segala cerita darinya. Setidaknya di titik ini Naruto merasa seperti gadis normal yang dapat bercerita banyak hal pada ibunya.

Tidak terasa sore sudah menghampiri. Ini adala jadwal pertaama salah satu kontak ia yang taken bersama Kabuto. Tampil di acara sebuah acara talk show sebuah stasiun TV di Rusia. Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto tampil secara sadar dan terencana di televisi. Kali ini Kabuto benar – benar mempersiapkan Naruto sesempurna mungkin.

"Akan banyak sekali yang menonton." Ujar Naruto membuat Kabuto kebingungan. "Kaa-chan tidak mungkin bisa ikut dengan ku sekarang. Ada banyak orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti Uchiha dan Hyuuga."

"Huh?" Kabuto menatap bingung Naruto.

"Maaf Kabuto-san aku sedang berbicara pada Ibuku." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ah ternyata emang benar apa yang di katakan Nagato dan Karin ha ha." Kabuto tertawa renyah sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Tentu saja ia merasa aneh karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa yang Naruto lihat. Uchiha dan Hyuuga? Mereka bisa melihat apa yang Naruto lihat? Kabuto mulai menganalisis.

"Jika mereka bisa melihat Ibumu tentunya itu akan sangat gawat." Kabuto memegang dagunya memikirkan sesuatu. "Mereka akan mengira jika kemampuan mu itu palsu dan segala kesuksesan mu itu berasal dari bantuan mahluk gaib." Terangnya. Tentunya itu bukanlah hal yang bagus bagi Naruto dan ambisinya.

"Hm." Naruto tertunduk sedih.

"Tidak apa Naru-chan aku akan tetap berada di kamarmu." Kushina membelai lembut pucuk pirang Naruto. "Aku akan melihatmu dari sini." Menunjuk sebuah Tv besar yang bertengger di dinding. "Ganbatte na." Kushina menyemangati. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Sedangkan Kabuto hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia belum terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Mereka sudah menunggu." Kabuto menepuk arloji dengan telunjuknya sebagai tanda jika waktu mereka tidak banyak sekarang ini. Dengan berat hati Naruto harus pergi dan meninggalkan ibunya sendiri di kamar.

Seisi gedung hotel menampilkan acara TV yang Naruto bintangi. Mereka berdecak kagum dengan kecantikan Naruto di sana. Selain itu staff hotel pun merasa bangga karena hotel mereka menjadi orang yang di percaya untuk menampung kandidat Diva.

Sakura melotot tidak percaya melihat sosok Naruto di layar kaca. "Dia sudah taken kontrak?." Raungnya. "Kenapa aku belum ada yang taken?." Tanyanya penuh rasa tidak percaya. Rasa iri menyelimuti hati Haruno Sakura. Harga dirinya terinjak – injak karena di lampaui oleh gadis yang tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti Naruto. Tepat sekali. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa Naruto dan dari mana ia berasal. Bahkan ia hanya memperkenalkan nama depannya dan tanpa memperkenalkan marga.

"Ah tentunya jika ingin menjadi Diva dia harus jelas bibit bobotnya. Mereka para juri akan mempertanyakan itu." Sakura berusaha menenagkan dirinya dengan membayangkan jika Naruto akan di diskualifikasi karena ketidak jelasan riwayat hidupnya. Sama dengan halnya kandidat yang lalu.

"Ah aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar masa lalu mu atau siapa keluarga mu Naruto-chan. Tidak halnya kandidat yang kedua. Bukan kah Haruno Sakura itu keturunan dari keluarga Haruno yang terkenal itu?" Sama seperti dugaan Sakura jika MC talk show itu menanyakan riwayat hidup Naruto. Sakura menyeringai.

"Ah." Naruto tampak bingung dan menggaruk pipinya ketika hendak menjawab pertanyaan sang MC.

"Kena kau." Desis Sakura senang. "Kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya HAHAHAHAH." Tawanya.

"Hmm entahlah sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka membahas siapa orang tua ku. Yang jelas mereka selalu mendukungku hingga sampai ke sini."

"Ah ayolah Naruto-chan. Bukan kah bibit bebet dan bobot juga termasuk penilaian kandidat. Aku dengar ada yang teriliminasi karena ketidak jelasan bibit bebet dan bobot." Paksa sang MC.

"Ah soal eliminasi kandidat yang dulu? Setahu ku bibit bebet dan bobot itu bukanlah penilaian ini. Siapa pun kalian bisa menjadi Diva tanpa memandang siapa kalian." Naruto tersenyum para penonton bertepuk tangan seolah termotivasi. "Kejadian dulu merupakan rekayasa dan setingan. Juri yang lalu menerima suap untuk mendiskualifikasi. Bukankah para juri itu sudah tertangkap?."

"Ahh.. haha" Mc hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah jika tuan Mc penasara menganai aku. Aku akan memberi tahu siapa orang tua ku dan sedikit masa laluku." Naruto tersenyum manis. "Aku adalah putri tunggal dari Conan dan Pain." Jawab Naruto. Sakura menyemburkan susu stroberi yang ia minum mendengarkan jawaban Naruto.

"Pain? Tunggu Pain yang itu? Pemilik perusahaan Akatsuki Corp?." Tanya MC tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk.

"L-luar biasa. Ini sangat sulit di percaya." Mc itu memandang takjub Naruto. "Apa kau serius? Kau bisa saja berbohong dan mengaku - ngaku."

"Benar dia pasti mengaku – ngaku. Itu tidak mungkin. Akatsuki Corp? Pain? Itu tidak mungkin." Raung Sakura.

"Ah aku berbohong? Di depan TV saat ini? Itu tidak mungkin bukan kah ini siaran langsung? hahaha" Naruto tertawa renyah. "Baiklah aku akan menelfon beliau sebagai buktinya."

"Waah waaah Naruto akan menelfon Pain dari Akatsuki Corp? Beliau itu terkenal dengan seorang yang super sibuk dan orang paling sulit di hubungi apa lagi mengenai hal yang tidak penting."

"Jika putrinya yang menelfon beliau akan mengangkatnya." Naruto mengedipkan matanya. "Apa lagi yang menelfon adalah putri kesayangannya hehe." Ujar Naruto yakin.

Benar saja. Telfon dari Naruto di angkat oleh Pain. "Naruto? Ada apa sayang?." Suara Pain terdengar jelas di studio. Membua Mc penonton dan Sakura semakin terbelalak. "Aku sekarang sedang rapat."

"Apa aku menganggu papa?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang di buat sedih.

"Menganggu? Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin my sweet heart ku menganggu." Bantah Pain cepat.

Naruto sekilas melirik kearah MC seolah mengatakan 'i told you' padanya. "Papa sekarang aku sedang tampi di sebuah acara TV."

"Ah apa? Kau tampil di TV??." Pain terdengar kaget. "Tunggu sebentar." Keheningan mulai muncul dari telfon entah apa yang Pain lakukan. "Aku sudah membubarkan rapat dan aku sedang membuka TV. Oh astaga kau benar – benar muncul di TV." Tidak lama kemudian suara Pain muncul kembali.

Naruto melambai ke arah kamera menyapa Pain yang tengah menonton dirinya. "Waah ternyata memang benar? Naruto-chan adalah putri dari Pain pemilik Akatsuki Corp?." MC mulai kembali membuka suara.

"Tentu saja Naruto itu putriku." Jawab Pain cepat. "Walau aku merasa aku masih belum menjadi ayah yang baik."

"Itu tidak mungkin Pain-san. Lihat Naruto-chan sudah sampai sejauh ini. Bukan kah itu semua berkat usaha orang tuanya."

"Hahaha entahlah aku merasa Naruto itu seperti berjuang sendirian tanpa kami orang tua. haha" Pain tertawa renyah.

"Anda pasti sangat sibuk Pain-san. Maaf sudah menganggu mu hahahha."

"Ah tidak. Karena Naruto yang menelpon ku maka akan aku angkat."

"Terimakasih papa. Selamat bekerja kembali."

"Baiklah. Selamat berjuang Naruto."

Piiip

Telfon terputus. Mc hanya menggeleng geleng kagum pada Naruto. "Naruto-chan memang luar biasa. Kenapa kau menutupi segala hal mengenai keluarga anda?" tanya MC penasaran.

"Entahlah itu seperti tradisi keluarga. Papa ku malah menyembunyikan nama dan identitas aslinya dari publik." Sakura sontak mematikan televisi dengan tidak elitnya. Melihat Naruto terlalu lama membuatnya muak.

"Ah.." sang MC mengangguk paham. "Benar juga. Kalian benar – benar sangat mirip. Sama sama misterius tidak di ragukan lagi jika kalian ayah dan anak. Oh dan lagi aku mendengar jika sekarang kau sedang dekat dengan manager mu?"

"Manager?"

"Iya. namanya adalah Kabuto-san. Apa hubungan kalian berdua. Kalian terlihat sangat dekat sekali."

"Hm entahlah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Itu tidak penting. Dan lagi Kabuto itu bukan hanya manager ku tapi dia adalah pelatih pribadi."

"Woow jadi dia adalah pelatih profesional yang di siapkan untuk kandidat?"

"Yap begitulah."

"Ah baiklah. Apa pun hubungan kalian kami mendoakan yang terbaik. Kalian terlihat sangat serasih hehe."

Piiip

Orang kedua yang menonton Naruto ikut mematikan Tv. Urat kesal timbul dari wajah tampan pemuda itu. "Serasi apanya?" desis Sasuke tidak senang. "Akan aku buat MC itu mengatakan jika akulah yang paling serasi bagi Naruto." Geramnya kesal.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Okay done untuk chapter ini. Akhirnya bisa up juga**

 **Review?**


End file.
